High School DxD: New Mode
by Finalmente
Summary: ¿Cómo funciona el universo? ¿Es acaso un sistema? Si ese es el caso, entonces como todo sistema tiene su propio módulo que se encarga de borrar los "Bugs" que surgen. ¿Pero qué pasaría si un Bug se negara a ser borrado? Naruto, nacido como una Contradicción, tendrá que recorrer un duro camino a través de una historia a la que no pertenece.
1. Life 0

¡Hola a todo mundo! Aquí les traigo lo que espero sea algo diferente a lo que todos vemos a diario en los fics de High School DxD. Siempre suelen ser repetitivos, o plagiados de otros fics de los cuales hay cientos, y ya solo quedan unas pocas ideas originales que muchos esperan poder copiar en su falta de ética.

Por ello espero que esto sea como una refrescante gota de agua en este mar seco de inspiración.

O eso debería decir. Mi anterior versión fue muy apegada a las novelas ligeras, pero ahora intentaré hacerlo de una forma diferente. Espero que puedan darle otra oportunidad a esta historia, ya que era muy poco original.

No tengo mucho más que decirles ya aclarado lo anterior, salvo que disfruten de la lectura y dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan.

* * *

 _ **Life 0: Transcender.**_

Una vez se dijo que todo ser capaz de pensar es capaz de evolucionar, luego se descubrió que todo ser viviente, independientemente de su capacidad de razonamiento es capaz de evolucionar si le da el tiempo suficiente.

Nosotros, los Humanos, somos prueba de ello. Nuestras mentes, antes primitivas, evolucionaron hasta volverse lo que son ahora y constantemente siguen evolucionando, creando nuevas ideas y nuevos proyectos para ayudar a prosperar nuestra civilización. Ante ello, se puede ver que la evolución es una función nata en todo lo que vive, un mecanismo para preservar, mejorar y crear lo necesario para la vida.

Pero, Si nuestros cuerpos, nuestras mentes e inclusive todo lo que nos rodea es capaz de evolucionar ¿Por qué no las almas?

Eso se creía imposible, dada la imposibilidad de siquiera probar la existencia de un alma. Pero en realidad es cierto que incluso las almas son capaces de trascender, de evolucionar. Como todas las cosas existentes, ellas son capaces de cambiar gracias a los deseos conscientes y subconscientes que adquirimos con la experiencia de la vida y con cada golpe que nos da el destino, para de esa al momento de la defunción cambiar en un estallido abrumador de vida. Las almas, y en sí cada parte del ser humano al morir cambia, cambia como el papel es doblado en origami, y al evolucionar continúan con sus historias y crean nuevas historias.

Pero ese suceso es muy extraño, pues hay una chispa en esa alma que desencadena ese suceso, una energía, un sentimiento, un deseo. Todo eso lo libera, libera la _Transcendencia_. Solo se han contado cuatro almas que lograron alcanzar la _Transcendencia_ , y dos de ellos terminaron deshaciéndose al culminar su larga disputa.

Dos jóvenes, descendientes del _Sabio de Ojos Anillados,_ alcanzaron la _Trascendencia_ al final de sus historias. Un joven de ojos azules cuyo cuerpo encerraba el poder de Nueve Bestias y la fuerza del mundo, se enfrento a una joven cuyos ojos rojos observaban la creación y ojos anillados que controlaban lo que su vista tocaba.

Uno vestido con prendas de fulgor dorado, y la otra con espectrales vestiduras sombrías, fallecieron tras batallar incansables, pero sus almas no fueron tocadas por las heladas manos de la muerte. Ambas almas, Una manchada de oscuridad profunda, y otra vestida con plata y oro, se libraron de la asfixiante oscuridad girando en una espiral que brillaba tal que los eternamente dormidos abrieron vagamente sus ojos para admirar su hermosa luz.

Ambos viajaron entre el reino de sombras, el paraje lleno de luz, y los espacios llenos de nada sin reclamar por ninguna de las fuerzas primordiales, hasta que llegaron a los límites entre cada cosa, y penetraron la barrera invisible que divide a un mundo de otro.

Allí, ahora sujetos por las leyes de seres de fuerza casi inalcanzable y fulgor inexplicable, fueron separados y obligados a reencarnar una vez más como enemigos durante milenios. Uno vestido de fulgor dorado, y la otra con espectrales vestiduras sombrías. Una vez como en antaño, volvían a pelear hasta el cruel final, para volver años después a vivir nuevas vidas y morir por nuevas heridas.

Con cada lucha el mundo quedaba en ruinas, acabando con bien y mal por igual. Los seres de menor fuerza y voluntad débil los admiraban y les temían, a sabiendas de que nunca podrían superarlos. Con el pesar cubriéndolos, ellos reconstruían el mundo cada vez con mayor esfuerzo y los obligaban a crear mayores defensas, y a entrenar mejores soldados para defenderse.

Contadas veces se pusieron de un mismo lado, derrotando a enemigos cuyo poder amenazaba la estabilidad del mundo. Ellos fueron quienes vencieron al _Dragón Rojo de Ojos Verdes_ , y al _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_. Ellos, quienes encerraron al _Ser de Alas Negras y Cuerpo de Dragón_ en las profundidades del mundo helado bajo el mundo. Ellos, quienes salvaron a la _Reina de Nueve Colas_ de su cruel captor, el _Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos,_ y la refugiaron en donde las líneas se unen. Ellos fueron quienes hicieron estas y muchas más leyendas en su largas vidas.

A esos problemas se le sumaban viejos conflictos, antiguos enemigos que con odio y rencor consiguieron perseguirlos a través del tiempo-espacio. _El Samurái de Mirada Carmesí, La Serpiente de Mil Rostros, El Científico Invencible_ , _La Oscuridad del de la Espiral en Máscara_ y muchos otros fueron derrotados y convertidos en piedra, pues sus fuerzas no les permitían morir plenamente.

Su poder, ese poder legendario, les valió un título a cada uno, y una profecía fue hecha por cada grupo de seres para presagiar su llegada. Algunos la celebraban, otros rezaban para que ese día nunca llegara. Pero todos sabían que ellos llegarían...

 _Cuando doce estrellas de blanco y violáceo fulgor se junten en el cielo_

 _Y las demás llamas lejanas desfallezcan hasta desaparecer_

 _El Heraldo de Oro, y la Armada con Sombras_

 _Volverán a ver el mundo con sus ojos de azul y rojo espejeo_

 _Uno con deseos de paz e igualdad_

 _Otra con afán de gobernar en su propia paz_

 _El mundo se sacudirá como en antaño_

 _Y las Sombras, o la Luz, lo abarcaran todo..._

.

.

.

* * *

Oh, hola. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y esta es mi historia.

Actualmente estoy viviendo el inicio de mi juventud.

Los estudiantes con los que no estoy familiarizado dirían "¿No es ese Naruto?", haciéndome preguntarme a mí mismo cómo es que conocen mi nombre.

¿Soy popular, dices? No, al menos no lo creo.

Soy famoso por mi optimismo, y por mis bromas jejeje. Ahora me encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol viendo como Matsuda y Motohama abrían una caja con una nota que decía que esa caja tenía lo más valioso del mundo, según ellos, el porno. Jejeje, la reacción en sus rostros cuando la caja exploto cubriendo sus rostros de excremento de perro, jajaja no tiene precio.

Las chicas suelen agradecerme por hacerles esas bromas, aunque yo no entiendo mucho el porque. Yo solo lo hago para divertirme, y ellos son buenos amigos a pesar de su enorme perversidad que tiene prácticamente traumatizada a la población femenina de esta escuela. Hay quienes me dicen "No te juntes con ellos" o "Son mala influencia para ti" pero yo ignoro lo que ese trío de pervertidos hacen, yo no los juzgo y ellos tampoco lo hacen.

Ahora mismo, ya con mi dosis de risas diaria, caminaba a mi apartamento que quedaba muy cerca de mi escuela. La Academia Kuoh.

Pero ocurrió algo que me sorprendió totalmente.

—Por favor, sal conmigo.

¡Una confesión de una chica!

Eso fue raro, por que yo personalmente no buscaba eso todavía. Intente hacerme a un lado y le dije "eh, Sumimasen...eto... No estoy interesado en eso ahora así que..." e intenté irme...pero...

Antes de que pudiera irme ella se aferró a mi manga con expresión llorosa.

—¡Te amo, Uzumaki-chan! ¡Por favor sal conmigo!

—Eto...lo siento pero...tengo novia -Dije casi forzadamente, y fue peor el ver como comenzaba a lagrimear- P-pero... -Extendí mi mano con una sonrisa- Podemos ser amigos.

Ella sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas y tomo mi mano.- Soy Amano Yuuma, un gusto.

—Uzumaki Naruto, un placer.

Ese fue el inicio de una grata amistad. Como no tengo muchos amigos, realmente me alegra el tener nuevos. Yuuma tiene el cabello negro sedoso y un cuerpo delgado. Ella era linda, y cualquiera hubiera dicho que sí, si alguna belleza se acercara y te dijera que te ama, pero yo no podía decir que sí.

Ella tenía una personalidad peculiar, era alegre y adorable. Solemos vernos después de clases, para sencillamente hablar sobre lo que hicimos en el dia y sobre otras cosas. Pero hay temas que ninguno toca...

Ella no pregunta sobre mi novia y mi familia, y yo no pregunto sobre de dónde viene o dónde vive. Pero fuera de eso, era muy agradable hablar con ella.

El tiempo voló, y unas semanas pasaron desde que nos conocimos. Caminábamos de regreso del centro comercial, cuando ella me dijo-

—Tengamos una cita, aunque sea como amigos. Por favor...

Como puso su cara llorosa, que sabe que no puedo soportar, terminé aceptando. Jeje, ella salto con una sonrisa el resto del viaje, pero me alegraba que se sintiera bien.

De hecho, cuando nos conocimos pensé que era una broma jugada por ella y sus amigos. Eso no se puede evitar, pero me alegra haberla conocido. Comencé a sentir pena por mis amigos, Matsuda, Motohama e Issei que no tenían novia o amigas femeninas. Pero no había cosa que pudiera hacer por ellos, debido a su poderoso libido.

Era mi primera cita, así que estaba listo para usar el plan que mi difunta madre me ayudo a hacer para una situación como esta.

Paso uno: Estar Presentable. Me he lavado los dientes docenas de veces desde ayer en la noche y no hay un solo lugar sin lavar. Me puse ropa limpia, y una vez preparado y con la actitud de un chico virgen, llegué al lugar del encuentro tres horas antes de lo acordado. Eso también estaba dentro del plan, según mi madre "Para dar una buena impresión"

Paso dos: Traer un obsequio. En el plan no especificaba qué, pero un modesto ramo de flores me pareció suficiente.

Llegué temprano, como rezaba el plan. Al rato me aburrí y conté un centenar de chicas que caminaban usando lentes delante de mí. Durante ese tiempo recibí un artículo raro de una persona de apariencia sospechosa. Fue una cosa de apariencia sombría con un extraño símbolo mágico y una frase escrito en él: —Tu sueño será concedido. —Yo quería tirarlo a la basura, pero decidí ponerlo en mi bolsillo porque no tenía tiempo de sobra.

Cuando Yuuma-san llegó, vestida con una adorable camisa rosa y una falda purpura, le dije —No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar. -Le dije como rezaban las notas de mi madre, y le ofrecía el ramo.

-¡Kya! ¡Es muy bonito, gracias! -Abrazó con una gran sonrisa el ramo, cosa que me alegro bastante.

Comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano, cosa que no me incomodó. Después de eso, fuimos a diferentes tipos de tiendas, disfrutando de nuestra cita.

Para el almuerzo, comimos en un restaurante familiar, donde Yuuma-chan estaba comiendo un Parfait de chocolate, y yo estaba satisfecho con sólo un buen plato de Ramen. Me sentí como si entendía cómo otros adolescentes se sienten cuando van a una cita.

-¿Ahora dónde vamos? -Me preguntó con una sonrisa. Lo pensé por un momento y sonreí.

-Ya se a donde. Te encantara´Ttebayo.

Fuimos a una tienda de ropa, donde comenzamos a revisar todo tipo de ropa. Como la mayoría era de mujer, no había mucho que pudiera decir.

-Ne, Naruto. ¿Se me vería bien? -Preguntó Yuuma con un hermoso kimono violeta con flores blancas.

No pude evitar imaginármela, y asentí repetidas veces haciéndola reír.- Jiji, entonces me lo llevaré. Será un recuerdo de nuestra amistad.

Ambos sonreímos, antes de que ella volviera a hablar.- ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver la lencería!

Me tomó de la mano mientra yo la dejaba ser con la cara colorada. Ella era así, un espíritu libre que adoraba burlarse de mi.

Estábamos en el parque que se encontraba lejos de la ciudad, ya que según ella le quedaba de camino a su casa. El cielo estaba oscureciendo, y salvo nosotros no había nadie. Yuuma-san ya estaba lejos de mí, de pie delante de la fuente.

—Hoy fue divertido.

Eso es lo que dijo mientras sonreía.

Maldita sea, ella es tan linda. El ambiente alrededor de ella emite un buen ambiente. Pero algo me da mala espina, y retrocedo medio paso.

—Hey, Naruto-kun.

¿Qué sucede, Yuuma-chan?

—Hay algo que quiero hacer para celebrar nuestra primera cita.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no estaba en el plan! Todavía hay algo que me da mala espina, no sé como explicarlo.

—Ummm, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aaaah. El tono de mi voz es profundo. Ella debe pensar que estoy pensando en cosas pervertidas. ¿Metí la pata? Pero Yuuma-chan todavía estaba sonriéndome, y ella me lo dijo con una aterradora claridad...

—¿Morirías por mí?

... Ummm. ¿Huh?

—¿Ummm? Eso... ¿Huh? Lo siento, ¿Puedes repetirlo otra vez? Creo que hay algo mal con mis oídos.

Debo haber oído mal. Eso debe ser. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, esto se esta poniendo raro. Así que le pregunté de nuevo, pero...

—¿Morirías por mí?

Lo dijo otra vez, mientras se reía. La frase que no tenía sentido alguno. Mi sonrisa habitual se fue, siendo reemplazada por un rostro serio. Esto no es normal, Yuuma.

 _ **¡BASS**_ _**!**_

Alas negras aparecieron de su espalda. Sus alas negras estaban haciendo ruido y luego, unos momentos después, tocaron el suelo.

¿Qué es eso? Yo sé que Yuuma es linda como un ángel, pero esta aura oscura no puede ser la de un Ángel. No parecía ser una actuación. Sus alas negras hacían juego con la oscuridad de la noche. No se que pensar, pero no dije nada.

Sus lindos ojos cambiaron a unos fríos y tenebrosos, dignos de esa aura de maldad que la envolvía. Pero podía percibir tristeza en ellos.

—Fue divertido el corto tiempo que pasé contigo. Fue como jugar con un niño pequeño. -La voz de Yuuma era muy fría. Su tono era el de un adulto. Su boca mostraba una fría sonrisa, pero parecía un poco forzada.

 _ **¡BUZZ!**_

Se oyó un ruido mucho más pesado que el de sus alas. Esa cosa estaba haciendo un montón de ruido y apareció en su mano. Esa cosa se parece a una lanza. ¿Está brillando? De hecho, eso es una lanza.

Luego, se oyó el sonido del viento seguido de un desagradable Slash. Algo se sintió como si perforara mi estómago. Me di cuenta que la lanza que Yuuma tenía estaba penetrando a través de mi estómago. Ella me apuñaló, pero ¿Por qué? Traté de retirar la lanza pero desapareció. La única cosa que quedó fue un gran agujero en mi estómago y una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de él.

Me estaba mareando y mi vista estaba empeorando, pero logré mantenerme en pie. Escuché pisadas acercándose. Una suave voz llegó a mis oídos, y elevé la mirada. Era Yuuma, que me veía con una gran tristeza. ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun, pero tenía que hacerlo. Eras una amenaza para nosotros, así que decidimos deshacernos de ti. Si yo no lo hacía, también sería eliminada. Si deseas guardar algún rencor, entonces odia a Dios que puso el Sacred Gear dentro de ti. Realmente disfruté del tiempo que pasamos juntos, Naruto-kun...No espero que puedas perdonarme, yo tampoco lo haría.

-¿Na...ni? ¿Sacred...qué? ¿Qu...e eres?...

Fue entonces que caí al suelo sin fuerzas, no pude decir más o hacer más. Oí sus pasos alejarse de mí.

Al mismo tiempo, mis ojos se estaban poniendo borrosos. El agujero en mi estómago debe ser fatal, sin embargo no sentía dolor alguno. Sabía que estaba en un estado realmente malo, porque sentía que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

Se debe sentir bien si pierdo la conciencia. Pero si eso sucede, ciertamente moriré. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Voy a morir a esta edad? Ni siquiera he vivido la mitad de mi vida todavía.

¡Me niego a morir´Ttebayo! ¡Aún hay mucho que quiero lograr! Pero no puedo hacer mucho.

Muchas cosas dentro de mí fueron desapareciendo junto con mi conciencia.

¿Qué va a suceder en la escuela mañana? ¿Estarán Motohama, Issei y Matsuda en shock? ¿Llorarán por mí? Jajaja, no, ni en un millón de años...

Todavía no estoy listo para volver a ver a mis padres, siento que no he hecho lo suficiente para poder verlos a la cara.

Mi mano todavía se podía mover. Toqué mi estómago y acerqué mi mano para verla. Es rojo, rojo carmesí. Toda mi mano está roja. Todo esto es mi sangre.

Entonces me acordé de esta chica.

La hermosa chica de pelo color rojo carmesí. Cada vez que la veía, mis ojos se sentían atraídos por su pelo rojo carmesí.

Si me iba a morir, desearía hacerlo siendo abrazado por una hermosa chica como esa.

Mis ojos perdieron cada vez más su brillo, la oscuridad y el frio me envolvían.

¿Es, finalmente, el fin?

Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo, un poderoso escalofrío que aclaró un poco mi visión.

A mi alrededor se encontraban cuatro seres vestidos con capas y capuchas negras sin ningún distintivo. Todos eran iguales, y todos me veían.

Uno habló con voz rasposa, casi podría decir que estaba molesto por algo.- _¿Están seguros de que es el correcto? Parece un simple humano..._

Otro asintió.- _Si, las lecturas no fallan. Además, si fuese normal ya hubiera muerto. Comencemos._

Todos asintieron y comenzaron introducir en mi cuerpo unas gemas de color verde, morado y gris. ¿Qué es esto?

Uno de ellos notó mi mirada confundida y acarició mi frente. Su voz era femenina, suave como la tela pero cargada de sabiduría.- _Tranquilo. Debes tener muchas preguntas, pero tu MP te las responderá. Por ahora...descansa._

Se desvanecieron tan rápido como llegaron, casi como si fuesen espejismos. ¿Estaré enloqueciendo? ¿O es solo la cercanía a la muerte?

Contemplando un cielo negro sin estrellas, me quedé allí esperando el fin.

— _Tú eres mi portador, ¿No?_

De repente, alguien apareció frente a mí, junto con su voz. No puedo decir quién es, ya que mis ojos están muy borrosos. Solo podía distinguir un color violeta, como el de los ojos de Yuuma, pero mucho más profundo...

— _Esta bien, no tengas miedo. ***** te ayudara..._

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, seguido de un extraño alivio.

Lo último que vi, un brillo multicolor alejándose de mi...


	2. Life 1 Parte 1

¡Hola, queridos lectores! Aquí les tengo la continuación, que espero sea de su agrado. Me alegra que esta idea sea bien recibida, ya que no sabia si sería aceptada. ¡Pero les gustó, y eso es lo que importa!

Cambiaré varias cosas, ya que Naruto no reacciona ni piensa igual que el pervertido Issei lo hace. Además, también introduciré unas cuantas cosas, que serán explicadas dentro de la historia. Es más que nada, lo que hace diferente a esta historia.

Ahora contestaré sus reviews en pocas frases: Me alegra que les guste, en verdad espero terminar esta historia, agradezco su apoyo y espero que este capitulo también les guste.

No tengo mucho más que decirles, salvo que disfruten y dejen sus opiniones en los reviews.

* * *

 _ **Life 1: Ya no soy Humano**_

DESPIERTA!, ¡DESPIERTA!, SI NO TE DESPIERTAS VOY A... BESARTE.

—Ummmm.

Un despertador con la voz de una tsundere que le regaló su prima, cuya función es despertar a una persona, pero desafortunadamente no pudo despertar a su dueño. Ese dueño está murmurando en el piso porque se ha caído de la cama. Ese sería nuestro protagonista, Uzumaki Naruto..

 _Fue un sueño horrible... Vi ese horrible sueño de_ nuevo.-Fue lo que pensó. Últimamente, había tenido el mismo sueño. El sueño donde era asesinado por Yuuma-chan. Pero se encontraba vivo, tuvo que ser un sueño...¿No?

—Naruto, ¡Despierta! ¡Llegaremos tarde a clases!

La voz de su prima vino desde las escaleras, como cada mañana.

—Ya sé, estoy despierto, Ya voy rayos -Después de responder, se levantó del suelo bostezando.

- _Haaa... parece que mi día ha iniciado con un mal_ comienzo.-Se sentía abatido...Dio un gran suspiro mientras se ponía el uniforme, y se apresuraba antes que su prima subiera y le diera una paliza.

—Me voy.

Salió de casa bostezando. _Últimamente he tenido más frío de lo normal,_ pensó, aunque sea otoño y se acerque el invierno. No sabía porque y no quería saberlo, ya que es cómodo llevar suéter.

También había dormido bastante, mucho más de lo normal. De hecho, es como si no pudiera quedarse despierto más alla de las nueve y se despertaba segundos antes de irse a la escuela.

Puede que no sea adicto a Juegos Online o a espectáculos nocturnos, pero eso no es normal. ¿Qué está pasando con su cuerpo?- _¿Es mi cerebro tratando de mantenerme dormido, para ver el sueño donde mi mejor amiga me mata?_ -Bueno, esa era sólo su opinión personal, por lo que no puede ser. Sería natural que el cuerpo descanse, pero no tanto.

- _Lo bueno es que tengo más energías de lo normal. Muchas más, ahora que lo pienso._ -Pensó sonriendo ampliamente mientras aceleraba el paso de su caminar. En unos segundos estaba trotando a una gran velocidad.- _Estoy más atento a las cosas, puedo correr más lejos sin cansarme, si me uniera al club de atletismo, fácilmente podría convertirme en el mejor. No me molestan esos cambios, más bien me agradan´Ttebayo. Aunque sean bastante extraños._

La escuela a la que el asistía es una escuela privada, la Academia Kuoh, un nombre que a su parecer demuestra la poca imaginación que tenían los constructores (Pues la ciudad, y la universidad, ¡e inclusive el hospital también tienen ese nombre!). Antes, era una escuela solo para chicas, pero ahora es mixta, así que la proporción de chicas es mayor que los chicos, pero a medida que avanzaron los años, aumentó el número de chicos. Pero, en general, hay más chicas en comparación con los chicos.

Naruto era un estudiante de segundo año de secundaria, en y en su clase, la relación entre chicas y chicos es 7:3. Para los estudiantes de tercer año, es de 8:2. Incluso ahora, las chicas tienen una mayor autoridad y la mayoría de los integrantes del Consejo de Estudiantes son chicas, incluso el Presidente de la Escuela es una chica. A leguas se notaba que era una escuela donde los chicos no pueden hacer lo que quieran, similar a la de Prision School, pero aun así el se unió a esta escuela.

¿La razón? Sus primas lo obligaron a entrar, bajo la excusa de "La familia debe estar unida", por lo que, después de sufrir un estudio intensivo junto a sus primas, logró conseguir un cupo. De hecho, su única razón para estar allí eran sus primas, ya que sus amigos estudiaban muy lejos de esa escuela, en Kioto de hecho.

Sus amigos pervertidos, en cambio, entraron a esta escuela con las oscuras intenciones de estudiar rodeados de chicas. Dado que hay tantas chicas aquí, pensaron que podían tene novias con facilidad.

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse mientras los veía correr siendo perseguidos por el grupo de Kendo, y negó con la cabeza.

- _Esos dos no pensaron bien las cosas._ -Sólo un grupo de chicos atractivos es popular, y las chicas no miran a nadie fuera de ellos. Para ser más precisos, ellas los ignoran como a la basura tirada en el suelo. Le daban un poco de lastima, pero no Naruto no podía hacer mucho con su actitud incorregible.

Llegó al salón de clases mientras que hacia un gran suspiro, y se sentó en la silla. Frotó sus brazos con un poco de frio.

—Oye, amigo. ¿Cómo estaba el video porno que te presté? Fue un buen material, ¿no?

El tipo que vino a hablar con el tiene una cabeza calva y es uno de sus amigos: Matsuda.

A primera vista se parece a un deportista experimentado, pero él es un pervertido que dice diariamente comentarios que rozan al acoso sexual. Durante la escuela media, era un gran deportista que fijó varios récords, pero ahora, está en el club de fotografía. Él quiere obtener fotos de las chicas desde todos los ángulos, por lo que es apodado "Calvo Pervertido " y "Paparazzi del Acoso Sexual"

—Hmm, el viento era fuerte esta mañana, ¿no? Gracias a eso, pude obtener una buena vista de las panties de las chicas.

El tipo de los lentes que está actuando genial era su amigo número 2: Motohama. Sus lentes tienen una capacidad que le permite obtener el valor numérico de medidas de las chicas. Su apodo es "El Pervertido con Lentes " y "Calculador de BCC (BCC Calculator [Busto, Cintura, Caderas])". Estos dos son mis amigos.

- _En serio, cada vez que veo estos dos no puedo evitar como un perdedor´Ttebayo._ -Pensó Naruto con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

—Tengo algunas cosas buenas.

Matsuda sacó un montón de revistas inapropiadas y DVD ́s de su bolsa, y los puso sobre su mesa sin dudarlo.

—¡Kyaaa!

Hubo un pequeño grito de una chica al otro lado de la clase. Bueno, eso sería una reacción normal, ya que algo como esto que está sucediendo en la mañana. Para Naruto, era la rutina usual.

—Están enfermos.

—¡Muéranse, bestias inmundas!

—¡Como se atreven a intentar corromper a Naruto-sama!

—¡Aléjense de el!

Tras el grito, hubo comentarios negativos provenientes de otras chicas. Aun desconocía el hecho de que ellas lo quisieran de esa manera, pero no le hacía daño así que las dejaba ser.- _Ellas no se comparan con Shiro-chan_ -Pensó firmemente.

-No, de hecho. Mis primas los quemaron, aunque no se por qué -Dijo con una gran sonrisa, intentando inútilmente contener las risas.- Dijeron que "Si lo vuelven a hacer, los próximos serán ustedes"

 _ **¡Gulp!**_

 _-Jajaja, desde donde estoy pude escucharlos tragar duro. ¡Eso les enseñará!_ -Las chicas del salón también lo escucharon y comenzaron a reírse. Ahh, una mañana normal en esta escuela normal. Sus primas tenían fama por su mal temperamento y por su odio casi insano hacia lo pervertidos, por lo que se entendía su reacción.

—¡Maldito seas, Naruto! ¡Como puedes despreciar nuestro porno sagrado!

—¡Deberías arder en el infierno solo por considerarlo!

Gritaron ambos con lágrimas de indignación. Fue entonces que se percató de algo.

—Oi, ¿Dónde esta Issei?

Ambos dejaron de llorar, y pusieron caras pensativas.

—Cierto, no lo hemos visto desde ayer por la tarde -Dijo Matsuda.

—¿Tendrá alguna enfermedad? Eso no puede ser. Ese tipo que es una manifestación de todos los deseos sexuales, no puede estar enfermo.

Fue entonces que cambiaron de tema y me vieron con confusión. Matsuda suspira mientras me mira a la cara.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? Usualmente a esta hora estas riendo pensando en bromas, pero tu expresión es aburrida.

—¿Qué te pasa? No eres el tú habitual últimamente. Definitivamente es raro.

Motohama también hace un comentario, mientras que empujaba sus lentes.

—De hecho Jejeje -Embozó una amplia y delgada sonrisa, mostró su mano donde un pequeño hilo estaba atado a su dedo y jaló de el.

 _ **¡Splat!**_

Del techo, donde inexplicablemente se abrió una pequeña compuerta, cayó una caja llena de slime, justo sobre las cabezas de Matsuda y Motohama, dejándolos cubiertos de pies a cabezas de plasta color rosado radiactivo.

-No deberían alentar al cazador´Ttebayo, jajajaja

-¡Ahhh! ¡Bastardo, ojalá mueras virgen! -Ambos salieron corriendo furiosos, llenando la escuela con risas. Sus compañeros de clases también se reían a carcajadas.

Pronto otra cosa ocupó sus pensamientos, acabando así con sus risas.

Yuuma. Parecía que se había esfumado del mundo, pues sus amigos no la recordaban, ni nadie de su escuela. Sin duda se recordaba presentarles a Yuuma-chan a Matsuda y Motohama, pues ese día fingieron ser novios para molestarlos. Ellos decían cosas como —¡Cómo es que una monada como ella está saliendo con Naruto! —y —¡Muere, maldito guapo! —y seguían haciendo comentarios groseros.- _Jeje, eso fue divertido..._

Nada funcionaba, ni su número ni su correo. Era como si nunca hubiera existido. Sus compañeros de escuela nunca habían escuchado su nombre, y su número salía "No existente". Entonces, ¿Quién era sus amiga? ¿Con quién había estado saliendo? ¿Acaso era real, o solo una fantasía?

Suspiró de nuevo, y sintió una mano posarse suavemente sobre su hombro.

-¿Estas bien...eto...Uzumaki-kun, ¿Right?

-Debes practicar más tu japones, Giselle.

-¡H-hai, Hiroki-san!

Alzó la mirada, y sonrió al ver a sus otros amigos discutir amigablemente sobre la falta de aprendizaje de la llamada Giselle. Ellos eran Giselle Miller y Hiroki Kamiya.

Giselle era una estudiante de intercambio proveniente de estados unidos. Pese a conocerse por poco tiempo, había logrado conectar bastante bien con Naruto. Es una chica de baja estatura y piel pálida, con un largo cabello dorado y ojos azules. Su pelo es corto, alcanzando sólo la base de la nuca es bastante desordenado y tiene un aspecto algo puntiagudo, a pesar de que en su mayoría está peinado hacia atrás, algunos flecos cuelgan en su frente.

A pesar de su falta de experiencia con el japonés, ella era su confidente y mejor amiga. De hecho, casi la consideraba su hermana.

Hiroki, por otra parte, era un año mayor que el y por ende mucho más alto y fornido. El, como Bancho, usaba el atuendo de la escuela en color negro, con vendas blancas en las manos. Su pelo es negro y corto, sus ojos son negros también.

Era muy serio y con un poco de mal genio, pero era razonable la mayoría del tiempo. Naruto a veces se quejaba de que era muy protector con Giselle, pero no podía negar que el también la protegía.

Una vez terminada la discusión, Giselle suspiró y le sonrió a Naruto, quien miraba divertido la escena.- Como puedo ver, estas bien. ¿Hiciste tu tarea? 

Ese fue solo el comienzo del fin.

-¡Yosh! Por fin libre -Exclamó Naruto al salir de la escuela, con un gran chichón en la cabeza. ¿La razón? Giselle le reprendió por no hacer la tarea, y luego le obligó a hacerla so pena de decirles a sus primas.- _No debí darle sus números..._

—Nos vemos mañana. -Hiroki se fue primero, probablemente a atender su trabajo en la policía. El, ya con dieciocho, había comenzado a trabajar en la comisaría para conseguir dinero. Al final terminó siendo muy bueno en su trabajo y no quisieron que se fuera. El pelinegro fue de gran ayuda cuando buscaban a Yuuma, gracias a los registros de la ciudad. Aunque no encontraron nada, igual Naruto reconoció el esfuerzo.

Giselle y Naruto se fueron por el otro lado. Como vivían cerca, ellos solían volver juntos. Era tanto por seguridad como por compañía, cosa que ayudaba a hacer más ameno el viaje.

Naruto tomó una bocanada del aire nocturno, frio y hasta cierto punto confortable.- Aun me preocupa lo de Yuuma.

Giselle lo vio con una mirada triste.- A mi también. Yuuma-chan era muy agradable, me pregunto por qué desapareció.

Ella era la única que creía en el, gracias en parte a su gran amistad con Yuuma y Naruto. Juntos habían buscado implacablemente, pero no la habían encontrado. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse, pero...

Naruto suspiró.- Gracias por ayudarme, Giselle. No tenias que hacerlo, pero te agradezco.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco y negó rápidamente.- ¡No, no! Yo...yo lo hice porque era lo correcto -Tímidamente embozó una sonrisa.- Después de todo...eres mi mejor amigo.

Naruto estaba a punto de responderle, cuando sintió un cambio en el ambiente. Un repentino frio.

Entonces se congelo. Podía sentir que estaba siendo observado por alguien. Esta persona lo está mirando con fríos ojos. Podía sentir una atmósfera de misterio delante de el.

Discretamente, vio quien lo observaba. Era un hombre. Un hombre vestido con un traje que lo estaba mirando con ojos feroces, y sus ojos son muy inquietantes.- _Se siente como si mi cuerpo se congelará si miro directamente a sus ojos._ -¿No era eso lo que llaman una intención asesina? Definitivamente podrías decir que él lo miraba como si fuera su enemigo. No, esto es algo más peligroso. Esto es definitivamente la

intención de matar.

Tomó con fuerza el brazo de Giselle, y susurró con velocidad.- ¡Corre!

Ella puso cara de extrañeza, pero al ver su rostro contraído del miedo hizo lo pedido. Ambos comenzaron a correr, mientras Naruto intentaba averiguar por qué los seguían.

- _Ese tipo era muy extraño. ¿Estoy en problemas? ¿Por qué tengo que encontrar un tipo peligroso, mientras estoy de camino a casa?_ -Intentó tranquilizarse, pero no lo logró. Algo le decía que estaban en peligro mortal, y su instinto le dictaba evitar que algo le ocurriera a Giselle.- _Ella no tiene nada que ver. Todo ese frio era dirigido hacia mi. Debo protegerla._

-N-naruto, no puedo más...-El volteó, y vio como la rubia respiraba agitada. Se detuvieron para que descansara.- Ha ah, ha ah...

—Esto es raro. Encontrar a alguien como tú, en un sitio como este. ¿Esta bien tu presa?

-¡¿

El tipo extraño estaba parado a unos metros en frente de Naruto. El rubio retrocedió un poco, asegurándose de quedar en medio de ese desconocido y Giselle.

—¿Qué, tratando de escapar? ¿Quién es tu amo? Debe ser una persona con un rango muy bajo o con un hobby extraño para elegir este lugar como territorio. ¿Entonces, quién es tu amo?

Naruto rechinó los dientes.- No soy esclavo de nadie. Largate.

El tipo aparentemente lo ignoró, y se acercó unos pasos.- Ya veo, eres un rebelde. Mejor aun, me quita muchos problemas.

-¡Callate!

Lanzó una roca directo a su rostro, tomó a Giselle en brazos y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Seguía corriendo y entrando en calles desconocidas.- _No estoy cansado ni nada. Puedo seguir corriendo. Si ese es el caso, entonces voy a correr hasta que haya algo de distancia entre nosotros._

Después de unos 15 minutos, entró en una zona con un montón de espacio. Es un parque. Dejé de correr y colocó a Giselle en el suelo.

-¿Q-quién era ese? ¿Lo conoces? -Preguntó Giselle al tiempo que limpiaba la frente de Naruto con un pañuelo.

El negó.- No sé quien es, pero me da mala vibra.

Se acercó a la fuente de agua mientras estaba inhalando aire para calmarse. Miró alrededor del parque bajo la luz de la lámpara. Algo misterioso se siente acerca de este lugar.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- _Conozco este lugar. ¡Sí, este es el último lugar que visité en la cita con Yuuma! Hombre, ¡qué coincidencia! ¿o mejor dicho milagro? ¿He venido aquí inconscientemente? Eso no puede ser..._

 _ **Escalofríos...**_

Naruto volvió a sentir esa sensación de frio, pero esta vez no la ignoró.- ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡Sal de una vez desgraciado!

Una pluma de cuervo cayó enfrente el.

—Eres muy valiente lo reconozco, pero eso no te ayudara. ¿Creíste poder huir? Es por eso que un ser de bajo nivel es tan problemático.

Tipo Misterioso bajó del cielo con sus alas negras. Naruto no se sorprendió, pues ya había visto esto.- _Tal vez ese sueño no fue solo un sueño...Ese caso..._

-Dime que deseas. Yo soy al que buscas, ¿No?

El tipo sonrió.- Entiendes rápido. Qué lastima que debas morir.

Levantó su mano, y un suave sonido de vibración inundó el aire. La luz comenzaba a surgir de su mano, y formó una aguda lanza. Naruto reconoció el diseño, y pudo recordar vagamente su peligrosidad.

-Adiós...

Lo siguiente no estuvo muy claro para Naruto.

Su cuerpo se movió más rápido que nunca, esquivó su lanza, y lo acercó al sujeto. El rubio cerró sus puños, y con toda su furia lo golpeó en la cara.

-¡Guh! -El retrocedió agarrando su rostro, visiblemente herido. Naruto no se detuvo, y siguió golpeándolo con fuerza sin darle tiempo de recomponerse.

-N-no...¡Lastimaras a Giselle! -Lo tomó por el cuello y con toda su fuerza lo estampo en la acera. Sangre escupida por ese tipo salpicó su rostro, pero no detuvo. Lo golpeó sin descanso, decidido a acabarlo.

-Maldito...

 _ **¡Shum!**_

Una lanza de luz se disparó de la mano del sujeto, esta vez con mucha más fuerza, y mandó a volar a Naruto lejos de el.

Su camisa se había desintegrado, y su pecho estaba gravemente quemado y sangraba profusamente. El rubio alcanzó a oír vagamente los gritos de Giselle.

Se levantó lentamente, su rostro cubierto de sangre tanto suya como del sujeto. Sonrió ampliamente como solía hacerlo, y alzó sus puños decidido a continuar.- T-te hará falta más que eso para matarme, maldito. ¡Guh! -Escupió sangre, pero no se detuvo.

El tipo estaba atónito, pues aparentemente nadie había sobrevivido a una lanza de luz. Naruto corrió con toda sus fuerzas hacía el. Tipo Misterioso intentó levantar su mano para lanzar otra lanza de luz, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

-¡Guh! -Gimió con sangre saliendo de su boca al sentir el potente golpe en la base del estomago. No llegó a caer, pues Naruto se aferraba con fuerza a la mano que brillaba.

-Disculpa si me he entusiasmado de más, pero tu lo has querido. Me has provocado, y...¡Ahora no podrás detenerme!

Lo jaló de vuelta y lo golpeó con aún más fuerza. El tipo cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre.- ¡Guh! ¡M-maldito!

Se levantó tembloroso y con una mirada furibunda.- N-no sé qué eres, pero no eres un Demonio. Pero... -Alzó ambas manos llenas de luz.- ¡Te mataré!

Lanzó dos lanzas de luz, y esta vez sí logró atravesar a Naruto.

-¡AHHH! -Abrió intensamente los ojos, sintiendo como sus entrañas ardían por el calor de la lanza. Estas lo mantuvieron unos segundos alzado sobre el suelo, antes de desaparecer y dejarlo en un charco de su sangre.

-¡N-Naruto! -Giselle corrió hacia el con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Con sus manos, intentó cubrir el inmenso agujero sangrante.- ¡Por favor, no te mueras! ¡Sigue conmigo, no cierres los ojos!

El tipo se había ido dejando en su lugar un manojo de plumas negras manchadas de sangre. Al parecer, nunca había sido dominado de esa forma.

La visión del rubio se distorsionaba, el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer, un intenso frio se apoderaba de el. Ya conocía esa sensación, en el anterior encuentro con Yuuma. Sabía que nadie lo salvaría esta vez.- _Esto debe...ser malo...jeje, que yo me resigne._

Vio fijamente a Giselle, quien desesperadamente intentaba mantenerlo vivo. Sonrió, pues había logrado mantenerla a salvo.

- _Me...hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con todos..._

- _Otra vez estas herido_. _¿Quieres pasar más tiempo con tus amigos?_

No era una pregunta. Esa misteriosa voz volvió a aparecer, como si viniera de detrás de su cerebro.

Otra voz contesto, ambas eran femeninas e infantiles.- _No puedo sanarle completamente. Herida es muy grande._

Ohh, el ya lo esperaba. Realmente no creía que esa clase de herida pudiera ser sanada.

- _Entonces debemos cambiar. Tranquilo, socio, te salvaremos._

Hubo un gran brillo multicolor, y todo se apago.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

[... ... TE MATARÉ SI NO TE DESPIERTAS... ... SERÁS CORTADO EN PEDAZOS SI NO TE DESPIERTAS...]

-Ummmmmm, awawawa...¿Are? ¿Es de día?

Al notar que estaba vivo, ya que si estuviera muerto no vería la luz del sol, el rubio dio un salto e inspeccionó su pecho descubierto. No había rastro de una herida, pero una gran cicatriz circular abarcaba todo su vientre y se extendía un poco hacia su pecho. Suspiro.

- _Entonces no fue un sueño._

Fue hasta su mesa y se colocó una camiseta. Entonces recordó algo: ¡Giselle!

—...Unnn

—!

Oyó una dulce voz. Miró a su cama con cuidado.

—...Suu ~ suu.

En su cama estaba Giselle durmiendo tranquilamente, cosa que también lo tranquilizo. Nunca se hubiera perdonado si ella hubiera sido dañada.

- _Veo que te encuentras bien._

-¡Uahh!

Detrás de el, sentada sobre el escritorio, estaba una niña pequeña balanceando sus piernas con aburrimiento. Era bastante adorable, con el pelo largo y ondulado de color blanco. Sus ojos eran extraños, siendo una espiral de color dorado y negro. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con volantes en capas de color violeta, y unas zapatillas grises.

- _Jijiji, ¿Te sorprendí?_

-H-hai. ¿Tu sanaste mis heridas?

Ella sonrió y asintió.- _Si, después de todo estabas en problemas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Socio._

-¿Socio?

- _Aun es un poco temprano para que sepas mi nombre_ -Se bajó de la mesa y tomó su mano.- _Llámame Kari._

Naruto, aun mosqueado, aceptó el apretón de manos y compartió su sonrisa.- Creo que ya sabes mi nombre. Un placer, Kari.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, antes de que la peliblanca hablara.- _¿Tienes dulces?_

El rubio arqueó la ceja ante esa peculiar petición, pero fue hasta la mesa y sacó del cajón una bolsa de gomitas. Apenas se la dio, ella comenzó a devorarlas con voracidad.- ¿Qué eres? ¿Y cómo me curaste?

Ella terminó sus gomitas, se limpió la boca, y contestó.- _Soy una parte de ti, al igual que mi compañera. Ambas te curamos al convertirte tu torso y algunos de tus órganos en los de un dragón._

-¡¿Nani! ¡¿E-eeso es...posible?!

Ella asintió.- _Si. Después de todo, tu ya viste lo que sucedió ayer. Soy tu Sacred Gear, o al menos uno de ellos._

Naruto estaba atónito, ahora que su vientre y sus órganos internos eran los de un dragón...¿Habría algún cambio? Luego pensó en otra cosa. Ya había oído sobre los Sacred Gear por parte de Yuuma, pero no sabía casi nada.

Kari puso su dedo sobre sus labios pensativa.- _Si te preguntas sobre algún cambio, pues fuera de una fuerza mayor y una mayor debilidad al frio, pues hay pocos._

-Oh, y-ya veo.

—¡Naruto! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya es hora para la escuela!

—¿Ehh, rojita, Naruto todavía esta en su habitación?

—Tayuya los zapatos están en la entrada, así que él volvió a casa. ¡Geez! ¡Quedarse en casa de un amigo hasta tan tarde! ¡Además de eso, llegar tarde a la escuela! ¡Eso no lo voy a perdonar! ¡Y te dije que no me llamaras rojita!

Un poderoso escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto al escuchar esas voces. ¡Sus primas iban a subir! Y no creía que les agradara verlo con su mejor amiga y una niña pequeña desconocida en su cuarto.

La conversación entre sus primas en el primer piso se puede incluso escuchar hasta aquí en el cuarto. Entonces le siguieron los pasos subiendo las escaleras. Los pasos llevan un sonido de furia en ellos. Es diferente de sus pasos habituales.

—¡Espera! ¡Ya estoy despierto! ¡Me levantaré ahora!

—¡Geez! ¡No te voy a perdonar nunca más! ¡Necesitamos tener una pequeña charla acerca de esto!

Naruto resistió las ganas de darse un facepalm- ¡ _Karin está más enojada que nunca! Creo que por culpa de Tayuya. ¡Ya viene! ¡Ella viene a mi habitación!_ -Vio a su mejor amiga dormir con tranquilidad, y a su nueva socia comer tranquilamente unas gomitas.- _¡No hay manera de que pueda mostrarle la situación en la que estoy!_

Se volteó a ver a Kari.- Mira, debes volver a mi interior. Luego podremos hablar todo lo que quieras, ¡pero hazlo rápido!

Ella parpadeó, pero asintió. Se aferró a su mano, y se desvaneció en un brillo blanco.

 _ **¡GATCHA! ¡PAM!**_

A pesar de lograr ocultar a su socia, no pudo hacer lo mismo con Giselle.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, despertando en el proceso a la pobre rubia durmiente.

Los ojos de Naruto y los ojos de Karin se encuentran. Parece enojada. ¡Ella se ve muy enojada!

—Etto...Buenos días.

Silencio...

Entonces, la expresión facial de su prima quedó helada. Ella mueve sus ojos hacia el de nuevo. Por precaución, Naruto evito el contacto visual, al igual que Giselle. Eso no cambio que el rubio sintiera esa mirada láser intentar hacer un agujero en su cabeza.

 _ **¡ZAZZ!**_

Le dio un poderoso coscorrón, antes de jalar su oreja con furia pura- **¡NO QUIERO SABER QUE PASO! ¡PREPARENSE! ¡CUANDO LLEGUES A BAJO HABLAREMOS!**

Lo soltó, y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta. Después de un momento, se produjo un fuerte ruido de pasos bajando las escaleras. Ella tiene mucho carácter, al igual que su otra prima.

-Ehh, rojita, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Naruto?

-¡Ese asqueroso pervertido! ¡Estaba durmiendo con una extranjera!

-¡QUEEE! ¡De seguro esos asquerosos hijos de puta que e hacen llamar sus "Amigos" lo influenciaron! ¡Ya vera, le arrancaré los huevos y haré que se los trague!

Tragó hondo, en verdad sus primas daban miedo. Y a eso se sumaba el hecho de que ellas aún no conocían formalmente a Giselle. Sólo podía cubrir sus cara con ambas manos. Podía fácilmente imaginar lo que está pasando en la planta baja.- _¡Están planeando mi muerte´Ttebayo!_

Giselle se restregó el sueño que le quedaba, y de un salto estaba en frente suyo revisándolo.- ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!

Naruto rió un poco, la tomó de los hombros y la apartó suavemente.- Estoy bien, tranquila. Después hablaremos de esto. Por ahora, vallamos a arreglarlo todo.

Ella se vio un poco aturdida, pero asintió y lo abrazó suavemente.- M-me alegra que estés bien. Estaba...muy preocupada...

El rubio correspondió al abrazo, sabedor de que ese momento debió ser muy fuerte para ella. Tenía miedo de sus primas, pero por ahora lo importante era Giselle. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver sus prendas de dormir.

Una delgada camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos chorts negros bastante cortos. Ella se dio cuenta de sus prendas y con un "¡Kya!" se separó de el y se cubrió con la sabana.

Naruto solo se rio, y con el tiempo Giselle se unió a el. El rubio quizás nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero disfrutaba mucho de pasar tiempo con ella. De hecho, era con quien pasaba más tiempo fuera y dentro de la escuela. Solo sonrió, y decidió disfrutar del momento.


	3. Life 1 Parte 2

_**Life 1: Ya no soy Humano**_

 _ **Parte 2**_

—Itadakimasu.

Un ambiente en extremo tenso.

En eso se había convertido el comedor cuando Naruto y Giselle bajaron a desayunar. Ambos tenían los rostros sonrojados y comían en silencio, pues no tenían mucho que decir. Karin y Tayuya también se encontraban en silencio, pues aún se encontraban sorprendidas por lo que la primera había visto en el cuarto de su primo.

-E-eto...esto esta muy delicioso, Karin-san -El silencio fue roto al agradecer la americana. Ella nunca había comido una sopa de miso, y aunque la circunstancias no fueran las mejores aun la disfrutaba.

—S-Sí. Muchas gracias por el cumplido.

Las primas del rubio tenían una expresión extraña en el rostro, cosa que era de esperarse.

La voz de Kari resonó en la mente de Naruto, cosa que si bien le sorprendió un poco no hizo ninguna reacción.- _En parte tú provocaste esto al no presentarles a tu amiga. ¿O son algo más, ehhh picarón?_

- _¡C-callate!_ -Respondió con brusquedad y un gran sonrojo.- _Yo ya tengo novia...¡Y no veas mis recuerdos!_

- _Jejeje, tranquilo gruñón. No lo haré...aún._

- _Serás..._ -No pudo soltar su ráfaga de improperios, pues notó que Giselle le estaba hablando.

-¿No vas a comer?

-O-ohh, si. Claro´Ttebayo. -Respondió con rapidez y comenzó a poner comida en su boca a gran velocidad...solo para recibir un coscorrón.

—Dije come, no como cerdo. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no comas en una manera tan vulgar?

-...muchas...

Giselle limpió su boca con un pañuelo y suspiro.- Solo come más lento ¿Sí?

-Hai

- _¿Seguro que no es tu novia? Te mangonea de una manera excelente._

- _Kari..._

- _Yo solo digo..._

-E-entonces...Naruto...-Dijo Karin con voz y una ceja temblorosa al ver la escena frente a ella. Reunió toda la cortesía posible dentro de su ser y preguntó: —¿D-De dónde v-viene esta señorita?

Naruto iba a contestar cuando Giselle negó con la cabeza. Puso sus palillos abajo e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.- Lo siento, es culpa mía por no haberle recordado a este tonto el presentarme con ustedes. Mi nombre es Giselle Miller, voy al misma Instituto que Naruto-kun. Es un placer el conocerlos.

Karin se relajó un poco y sonrió.- Ohhh, tu eres Giselle. El nos ha hablado un poco te ti. ¿Eres de un país extranjero, cierto? Eres muy buena hablando japonés.

-N-no tanto. Aún tengo mucho que aprender.

-Si quieres podemos enseñarte. No nos molestará.

- _Je, el encanto de Giselle funcionó._ -Pensó Naruto al ver lo bien que ya se llevaban, aunque no le agradaba mucho que conversaran sobre lo tonto que era.

- _Es cierto, eres un tonto. Un tonto gruñón._

- _Haré que no oí eso. Pero...Me alegra ver que haga más amigos._

-Ejem...-Tayuya interrumpió su conversación de una manera brusca. Por su mirada, ella no estaba tan convencida de las palabras de Giselle.—Es Giselle...-san, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Tayuya-san. ¿Qué desea?

—¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con mi bobo?

 _ **¡Puff!**_

El rubio escupió su sopa con fuerza al escuchar la pregunta.

-¡Te dije que comieras más lento! ¡Esto te pasa por inconsciente! -Regañó Giselle dándole palmadas a Naruto. La rubia se volteo y contestó con una leve sonrisa.- Solo soy su mejor amiga, eso y la persona que lo mantiene con vida.

-n-no es para tanto...-Musitó Naruto con un leve puchero limpiándose con una toalla. El podía mantenerse vivo perfectamente.

- _Eso no parecía ayer..._

—Eso es una mentira. -Tayuya rechaza la respuesta inmediatamente azotando sus manos contra la mesa. Ella es bastante perspicaz, más de lo que parece con su pinta de mafiosa. Esa excusa no serviría, mucho menos ahora que ella había escuchado lo sucedido de Karin.- ¡Dime por qué estaban en la cama!

Giselle se sonrojó fuertemente, vio a Naruto con una mirada que demandaba una explicación clara más tarde y contestó.- S-solo decidí quedarme con el para terminar un trabajo, y cuando nos fuimos a dormir...vi que tenía pesadillas, así queee...

Tayuya no cambió la seriedad de su cara, y volteó a ver a Naruto. Su pelo rojo claro parecía fuego, al igual que sus ojos llenos de ira.- Solo no vuelvan a hacerlo.

Naruto suspiró, sintiéndose aliviado y un poco humillado.- _Pudo haber inventado otra cosa..._

- _¿Pero no era cierto?_

- _Tal vez...¡Pero eso no es problema de ella, y mucho menos tuyo´Ttebayo!_

- _¿Seguro? Esos sueños sobre tazones de ramen carnívoros son muy extraños. Deberías ir a un psicólogo._

Tras un muy incomodo sermón sobre no dormir juntos, y que Naruto riñera a Kari por meterse en sus pensamientos, ambos rubios caminaban en silencio a la escuela.

Naruto ya le había explicado lo sucedido a Giselle, quien solo se quedó en silencio. El rubio temía su reacción, tal vez pensaría que estaba loco o que fue solo un sueño.- _Tal vez... termine alejándose de mi..._ -Cabizbajo, esa idea le hizo sentirse mucho más deprimido.

-Oye... -Naruto levantó la mirada y vio a su sonriente amiga con su mano en su hombro.- Tranquilo, te creo. Yo estuve allí, y te vi sangras...y sufrir...por culpa de ese tipo -Tomó su mano suavemente y la apretó.- Me quedaré a tu lado, y te ayudaré a entenderlo todo.

-...¡Arigato, Giselle´Ttebayo!

La abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndola. Tras separarse, Giselle con la cara roja tartamudeó algo sobre "llegar y colegio"

Lo que no notaron es que sus manos seguían unidas, cosa que atrajo la atención de varios estudiantes. Principalmente, los que admiraban a Giselle como una belleza extranjera.

—Porque es alguien como él...

—Porque que alguien tan vulgar como él, está al lado de la Señorita Giselle...

Esos y más susurros eran escuchados por ambos, pero ninguno les hizo caso. Giselle solo sonrió y disfruto del momento, sabiendo que como una "Mejor Amiga" el hecho de que él la tomara de la mano era lo máximo que podía esperar.

Una vez llegaron a la entrada se separaron.

-Te veo en clases. Tengo que hablar con alguien, así que no podré ir contigo ahora. No olvides hacer tu tarea. -Ella lo dijo mientras sonreía. Sin embargo, Naruto sintió la amenaza en su última petición.

No estaba seguro, pero caminó hacia el salón de clases. Cuando abrió la puerta, todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Bueno, eso sería normal, puesto que había llegado a la escuela con Giselle. Aun cuando ellos solo eran amigos, a muchos les extrañaba su asociación.

 _ **¡BANG!**_

Alguien golpeó su cabeza desde atrás. Cuando se dió la vuelta, Matsuda está ahí parado. Motohama está a su lado también.

—¡Maldito guapo! -Matsuda gritaba mientras lloraba. Por su expresión, uno podría suponer lo que quiere decir.—¡Hasta ayer nosotros éramos amigos, tú no tenías novia, eramos felices! ¡Estabas a nuestro nivel!

—Naruto, primero que todo, explícanos. ¿Qué pasó después de que nos separamos? -Contrario a Matsuda que está furioso, Motohama está actuando con calma ajustando sus lentes, aunque sus ojos están muy afilados.

-E-eto...nada?

-¡Di la verdad maldito guapo! ¡¿Por qué llegaste con Giselle-chan este día?!

Naruto solo negó.- Un caballero nunca divulga esas cosas´Ttebayo.

Las chicas del salón suspiraron soñadoras ante sus palabras.

-¡Si! ¡Muéstreles Naru-sama lo que es un verdadero hombre!

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Yo quisiera que mi Kenta-kun fuera así!

-¡Tomen eso, bestias pervertidas!

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, a sabiendas que decir algo podría hundirlos aún más de lo que ya estaban. Una mañana normal, pensó con una sonrisa el rubio.

-¿Oi, hiciste la tarea?

 _ **¡Glup!**_

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, nuestro protagonista disfrutaba de su hora favorita comiendo un buen ramen bajo un árbol. Ese era su lugar favorito, ya que desde allí podía ver la persecución de Matsuda y Motohama a manos del Club de Kendo.- _Tal vez deba darles un regalo a Murayama-san y a Katase-san por este espectáculo..._

Ese lugar también era su favorito por su buena brisa, y la paz que uno podía encontrar. Tal vez fuese un poco hiperactivo, pero hasta el le gustaba no hacer nada de vez en cuando.- _Ahhhh, paz y tranquilidad...nada podría arruinar esto..._

- _¡Ooooooh! ¡Ramen! ¡Es delicioso!_

Bueno, solo había una cosa. Y esa era Kari.

Ahora con una forma semi-transparente que, según ella, solo era visible para él, se encontraba devorando junto a Naruto un buen tazón de Ramen. De hecho, tenía suerte de que el rubio siempre tuviera comida de repuesto.

-Entonces...¿Qué es un Sacred Gear?

Golpeó una de sus manitas con su puño.- _¡Oh! Cierto, dije que te explicaría ¿No?_ -Naruto asintió.- _Bueno, es una historia un poco larga. Dime ¿Sabes de mitología?_

Unos...10 minutos después.

-Déjame ver si entendí -Dijo el rubio con vapor saliendo de su cabeza, al parecer de su cerebro frito.- ¿Estas diciendo que todo los seres mitológicos, como los Yōkai y las bestias griegas, son reales? -Ella asintió.- ¿Y que ahora los Demonios, que no son tan...bueno... "Malvados", podrían venir a buscarme para reclutarme?

- _Si, debemos tener cuidado Socio. Puedo sentir, al menos, unos 12 o 13 Demonios en este campus._

-¿Sabes quienes son? -Ella negó.

- _Mi escáner es bueno, pero no tanto. Si nos acercamos mucho, puedo avisarte...pero poco más._

Naruto negó con la cabeza.- No, tranquila. Ya me has ayudado bastante. Gracias Kari-chan.

- _No hay de qué, Socio._

Ambos sonrieron enormemente. Entonces a Naruto se le ocurrió algo. Ahora que iban a estar juntos por mucho tiempo, lo mejor era que se fueran conociendo.- Dime, ¿Tienes algún sueño?

Ella ladeo su cabeza.- ¿ _Un...sueño?_

-¡Si! Un deseo, un sueño, o algo que quieras hacer. Sea lo que sea -Colocó su mano en el pecho y sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Yo te ayudaré a cumplirlo´Ttebayo! Es mi trabajo como tu Socio, después de todo.

Kari se sonrojó visiblemente, y bajo su cabeza. Lo que salió de su boca pareció un susurro.- _Yo...yo...quiero tener amigos..._ -Confesó.- _Tal vez es por tu influencia pero... quiero hacer muchos amigos. También..._ -Tomó firmemente la mano de Naruto.- _¡Quiero que vivas, Socio! ¡Quiero ver que te conviertas en una gran persona!_

El rubio se quedó en silencio al escuchar sus palabras. Nunca hubiera pensado que ella quisiera eso. Sonrió un poco y asintió.- _No tengo planeado morir de nuevo, así que si podré cumplir su sueño..._

- _¡Yei!_ -Ella se le lanzó en un gran abrazo. Mientras sonreía, el rostro del rubio se oscureció un poco.

- _Debo...debo ser mucho más fuerte. Quiero la fuerza para cumplir su sueño._ -Vio como Kari reía y sonreía como una niña pequeña. El sabía que si no era fuerte, no podría cumplir su sueño. Necesitaba fuerza para que, no solo ella, sino todos sus amigos, estuvieran seguros.- _También quiero proteger a mis amigos. Yo quiero..._

- _¿Y cual es tu sueño, Socio?_

-¿Hum? -Se recostó en el césped, contemplando el cielo y las nubes. Era cierto...¿Ahora que soñaba, que anhelaba hacer? Ante pudiera haber dicho simplemente "¡Quiero graduarme, ir a la universidad, y vivir mi vida´Ttebayo!" pero ahora...

Su vida había dado muchos cambios, y su perspectiva del mundo ahora era mucho más grande e interesante. Habían tantas cosa por ver, hacer y experimentar. Tal vez...

\- No lo sé...quiero muchas cosas pero...Por el momento solo quiero una cosa. Quiero conocer a estos seres mitológicos, y si es posible...quisiera conocer a Dios.

Eso dejó atónita a Kari. ¿Qué tan imprudente podía ser? No llevaba ni dos días de haber casi muerto y sanado, ¿Y ya quería volver a poner su vida en peligro?

-Jeje, puede que suene extraño, pero también quiero luchar contra ellos. Quiero ser más fuerte -Apretó su puño, sintiendo una fuerza y una emoción que nunca había sentido. La identifico como espíritu combativo, unas poderosas ganas de enfrentarse a enemigos fuertes. Tal vez fuese parte de su sangre de dragón.- Y probar qué tan fuertes son estos seres sobrenaturales. Quiero ver este interesante mundo, y explorar a fondo sus secretos.

- _¿Estas seguro de eso?_ -Dijo ella, llamando la atención del rubio.- _Esos seres son muy poderosos, especialmente Dios quién es mi creador. ¿En serio quieres conocerlos, y luchar contra ellos? En este mundo peligroso...solo aquellos con poder, talento y suerte son capaces de sobresalir. ¿En serio quieres involucrarte?  
_

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y asintió.- Si, si quiero. Es mi nuevo objetivo´Ttebayo. Y yo jamás retrocedo, seguiré avanzando...¡Y nadie me detendrá!

Kari sonrió, sabiendo que no podría hacer que cambiara de opinión. Formó un puño.- _Entonces cumplamos nuestros sueños...Socio._

Naruto hizo lo mismo, y chocaron puños.- Hai...Socia...¡Juntos!

- _Si...¡Juntos!_

 _ **Parque de Kuoh.**_

-Ahhh, que cansancio. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba... -Exclamó nuestro protagonista sentado en una de las bancas.

Tras terminar la escuela, como no tenía mucho que hacer, decidió recorrer la ciudad esperando que Kari lograra localizar a un ser sobrenatural. Sin embargo, aparentemente estos seres se encontraban muy bien ocultos, pues no había logrado encontrar a ninguno.

- _Aquí tampoco hay nada. ¿No podemos ir a comer Ramen?_

- _¡No! ¡No me rendiré!_ -Gurururu. Su estomago resonó molesto. A veces esa cosa parecía tener mente propia. Suspiró con fuerza.- _Aunque...ahh, yo también quiero Ramen..._

Mientras vagaba por el parque, sus pensamientos fueron y vinieron. Ahora tenía un nuevo propósito, el cual nunca hubiera pensado de no haber sido asesinado por Yuuma.

Pero...¿Eso significaba que debía odiar a Yuuma?

Estaba contrariado. Por un lado, ella había sido una amiga tan íntima como Giselle, y su tiempo juntos pese a ser corto fue inmejorable. El que ella lo haya matado solo le había abierto una puerta a un mundo muchas veces más interesante.

- _Además, cuando me desvanecía..._

" _Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun...pero tenía que hacerlo. Eras una amenaza para nosotros, así que decidimos deshacernos de ti. Si yo no lo hacía, también sería eliminada."_

" _Realmente disfruté del tiempo que pasamos juntos, Naruto-kun...No espero que puedas perdonarme, yo tampoco lo haría."_

- _Esas palabras...¡No eran mentira!_ -Pensó firmemente. Si ella no cumplía con sus ordenes, hubiera muerto junto a el. Si eso hubiera pasado, ¿Algo hubiera cambiado? ¿Algo sería diferente? Negó con la cabeza.- _Hizo lo que debía hacer, y yo haré lo mismo. Buscaré a quien la mandó a asesinarme, para sacarle respuestas. Y evitaré que vuelvan a amenazarla de esa forma..._

Kari escuchó sus pensamientos, y al parecer estaba de acuerdos con ellos.- _Es un ideal noble, Socio. Es bueno que quieras ayudarla. Vi tus recuerdos, y sus ojos no mentían..._

- _Gracias, Socia. Yo también pensaba eso...No quiero que vuelva a pasar por eso. ¡No quiero que sienta ese miedo otra vez´Ttebayo!_

Se quedó parado en silencio viendo a la gran fuente central, donde dos veces había quedado moribundo y sobrevivió. Ahora esa fuente era un recuerdo tanto amargo como dulce. Allí terminó su cita con Yuuma, murió, revivió, se enfrentó a otro Ángel Caído, quedó moribundo y se recuperó. Todo en una semana. Sonrió levemente, y negó con la cabeza. Su vida sin dudas era extraña.

- _Oi, Socio. Detecto algo en esos árboles del fondo._

-¿Estos? -Naruto ladeó confundido su cabeza viendo dos robles juntos enfrente de un pequeño templo que quedaba detrás de la fuente. Siempre habían estado allí, y nunca pasó nada raro relacionado con ellos.- ¿Estas segura?

- _Si. Siento una potente barrera que cubre el templo, y proviene de esos robles._ -Aseguró Kari. Una tenue aura blanca cubrió a Naruto.- _Esto debería permitirte entrar en ella, pero ten cuidado._

El rubio tocó suavemente el espacio entre los árboles, esta vez sintiendo una especie de tela invisible resistirse a su toque.- _Ok...espera ¿Cómo que debería?_

- _Etto...bueno...¡Buena suerte!_ -Se materializó detrás de el y lo empujó dentro de la barrera.

-Tsk, esa niñata...¡Ya vera cuando la atrape!

El rubio se levantó del suelo frotando sus ojos. ¿Quién se creía esa niña para empujarlo de esa manera?

-Grrrr ya ve...¡¿Nani?!

¡El paisaje había cambiado! Ahora las hojas eran en su totalidad naranjas, por el suelo reptaba una densa niebla, y el cielo se había teñido de un negro absoluto. Un leve viento frio hizo que recuperara la conciencia y comenzara a caminar. Ahora era seguro: En ese lugar había una existencia sobrenatural, ¡Y el debía conocerla!

- _Me pregunto qué ser será. Tal vez sea un Yōkai_ -Se imaginó a un gato con muchas colas, o tal vez a un Oni.- _También podría ser un Demonio..._ -Se imaginó a un ser maligno con grandes cuernos.- _Pero Kari dijo que ellos tenían una forma más "extravagante" de hacer las cosas...sea lo que sea eso..._

Notó que había una persona sentada en seiza frente al templo, el cual ahora se veía con colores mucho más vivos y en mejor estado. Supuso que esa persona ya sabía de su llegada, por lo que dejo de lado el sigilo.

Se paró frente al templo, e hizo una reverencia.- ¡Mucho gusto, ser sobrenatural, soy Uzumaki Naruto!

Al principio esa persona no reaccionó en lo absoluto, solo siguió viendo el templo. Pasados unos minutos, una dulce y melodiosa voz salió de ella.

-Veo que por fin alguien logró atravesar esa barrera. -Se levantó y sacudió el polvo de sus prendas.- Es un gusto, Uzumaki-san. Soy Masami, una Inugami.

A primera vista, una palabra solo podía describirla: Hermosa.

Tenía una figura delicada, como una princesa, pero que dejaba ver una fuerza oculta. No muy voluptuosa, pero tampoco esquelética, un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Era más baja que el, con largos cabellos cerúleos recogidos bajo un lazo blanco y corriendo a través de su espalda. Sus ojos grises lo miraban con cierta intensidad, como si quisiera averiguar el por qué de su llegada e intentar comprenderlo al mismo tiempo. Sobre su cabello se elevaban dos pequeñas orejas caninas, y eso junto a sus prominentes colmillos evidenciaban su existencia sobrenatural.

Sus prendas eran similares a las de una sacerdotisa, un hermoso kimono de un color blanco, decorado con flores de morado y azul oscuro junto a un hakama siguiendo el mismo orden.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Era como el tañido de una campana de cristal.- ¿Ya has terminado de registrarme?

El rubio se sonrojó y avergonzado hizo una reverencia.- E-etto...¡Sumimasen! No pude evitarlo, en verdad eres muy hermosa...

Ella asintió complacida, y comenzó a registrarlo con la mirada. Se acercó a el con su mano cubierta de un aura blanca, y le preguntó:- Dime, ¿Qué circunstancias te han traído aquí? Puedo sentir que no son buenas, pero me gustaría que me contaras.

-Bueno, veras...Todo comenzó cuando...

-Espera -Ella retrocedió y dio una palmada. Con un sonoro "Puff" una pequeña mesa, dos cojines, junto a un juego de té, hicieron aparición. Ella se sentó, y lo invitó con una mirada.- Es mejor hablar de estos temas tomando un poco de té, ¿No crees?

Intentando no soltar un "Sugee´Ttebayo", es asintió y se sentó junto a ella. Comenzó a contarle su historia mientras ella servía el té y lo escuchaba en silencio.

Le contó de Yuuma, del Tipo Desconocido, de su conversión a mitad dragón, y de Kari. Al final, ella solo asintió en silencio, por lo que decidió darle un sorbo a su té. Su sabor era diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera probado, pero no le disgustada.- Ya veo, has pasado por muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo...

-Si. Yo vine a aquí porque Kari sintió una barrera, así que entré a investigar.

Ella desvió su mirada a las hojas otoñales que caían a su alrededor, como si quisiera contarlas.- ¿Así que soy el primer ser sobrenatural que conoces sin que intente matarte? -El asintió.- Yo fui encerrada en este barrera hace mucho tiempo por un monje onmyoji bastante poderoso, "El Rayo Azul" le llamaban. Yo vine por mis viajes en busca de conocimiento, y el llegó buscando espíritus que exorcizar. Ambos luchamos, y aunque yo vencí, el logró encerrarme en esta barrera.

-¿H-hace cuanto estas aquí? -Preguntó Naruto cabizbajo. Debía ser horrible estar solo durante tanto tiempo.

Ella llevó un dedo a su mentón y alzó la mirada.- Eso fue hace unos 50 años, creo. El tiempo fluye de manera distinta en esta barrera, desconozco el por qué pero podría ser un error en su creación.

¡Glup!- _¡¿C-cincuenta años?! ¡Ella podría ser mi abuela o mi madre fácilmente!  
_

- _¿De qué te sorprendes? Así serán la mayoría de los seres sobrenaturales con los que te encuentres._

- _¿Y cuántos años tienes tú?_

Una mano semi-transparente apareció detrás suyo en el aire y le dio un zape.- _Eso no se le pregunta a una dama._

- _Perdona...Abuela.._ -Ese comentario le gano otro zape, pero no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio bebiendo su té, formando un silencio solo atenuado el sonido del viento y las hojas cayendo. Masami volvió a cubrir su mano con esa aura blanca y la apoyó suavemente en el pecho del rubio.

Ella entrecerró los ojos un poco, y suspiro.- Al parecer algo salió mal con tu dragonificación. Tus células aparentemente son más inestables de lo normal, y al convertirte en dragón estas se descontrolaron y comenzaron a devorar las humanas. En unas semanas, te habrías convertido en un dragón completo y perdido tu conciencia.

-E-eeh...¡NANI!

Toda fuerza abandono al rubio, que se dejó caer en su asiento con las manos temblorosas. ¿P-perder su c-conciencia? Eso significaba que...- _N-no recordaría a Karin y a Tayuya, ni a Shiro-chan, tampoco a Giselle y a Hiroki-san...Inclusive podría...matarlos._

Kari se materializó a su lado con mirada lastimada y avergonzada. Ella lentamente lo abrazo y recargó su mentón en su hombro, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y caían sobre el como gotas de rocío.- _Lo siento mucho, Naru-kun. N-nunca pensé que esto pasaría...en verdad lo siento..._

Con cada palabra que ella pronunciaba más tristeza era vertida en sus lagrimas. El levantó su mano y limpió suavemente sus mejillas, y embozó su mejor sonrisa.- No lo sientas, Kari. Esto es algo que ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaría, así que no te culpes ¿Me oyes? Tu comenzaste el cambio, ahora es responsabilidad mía saber que hacer con el´Ttebayo.

Ella abrió la boca impresionada, pero rápidamente la cerró y embozo una sonrisa. Con un suave brillo, se desvaneció en el aire. Naruto pudo sentir su agradecimiento silencio, mezclado con otras emociones que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero de igual manera sonrió.

-Sabes, Uzumaki-kun, creo que podría evitar que este problema ocurra. -Masami comentó eso con una sonrisa amable, que le recordaba al rubio a la de una madre.- Yo decidí aprender otros usos de la técnica característica de los Yōkai como yo, el Senjutsu (Arte Sabia), y terminé aprendiendo a manipular la carne y la sangre al utilizar el Ki. -Orgullosamente infló su pecho y se cruzó de brazos.- Si es con tiempo, estoy segura de que puedo evitar que termines siendo una bestia. ¿Qué me dices?

-...¡¿Puedes usar el Ki´Ttebayo?!

-¿Are? Claro, es algo natural en los Yōkai como yo -Respondió ella ladeando su cabeza sin entender.

- _E-entonces ella podría..._ -Cerró sus puños con fuerza, pensando si debería o no decirlo.- _¡Enseñarme a ser un Super Saiyajin´Ttebayo!_

- _...En realidad eso no tiene nada que ver, socio..._

...¿Qué?

- _Después te lo explico, pero creo que deberías responderle.._

- _¡Oh, cierto!_ Bueno, Masami-san...-Rascó un poco nervioso su mejilla, pero rápidamente embozó una gran sonrisa.- ¡Claro que puedes ayudarme! No tengo ningún problema así que...¡Llevémonos bien´Ttebayo!

Su respuesta dejó un poco desconcertada a Masami, pero luego sonrió y le dio la mano.- Si, llevémonos bien.

-¡Espero que todo resulte bien!

-Hai, puedes estar seguro de ello Uzumaki-kun -Infló el pecho y sonrió.- Otra cosa que debemos tratar es sobre tu aprendizaje.

-¿Eh? ¿Aprendizaje? ¿Cual?

-Pienso enseñarte unas cuantas cosas mientras estemos juntos, ya que otros seres sobrenaturales podrían intentar atacarte. Lo mejor es que aprendas sobre ellos y el cómo defenderte -Alzó tres dedos con una mirada seria.- Te enseñaré tres cosas: A defenderte, sobre las criaturas sobrenaturales que habitan Japón, y sobre como utilizar tu aura. En esta barrera puedo alterar el tiempo de forma muy limitada. Puedo hacer que un día sean tres, pero no más. Así que, si aceptas, te tendrás que quedar aquí.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos, antes de estrellar su puño contra su mano. Se levantó e hizo una reverencia.- Ummmmm, dame un momento´Ttebayo. -Salió de la barrera con tranquilidad, suspiró, y llamó a sus primas sudando como loco. El único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente: _¡ESTO NO LES VA A GUSTAR!"_

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos...

Agradezco a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, incluso a aquello que solo lo hicieron para dejar criticas poco constructivas. He visto lo que escribieron, y tienen razón. Quise hacer algo nuevo, y fallé en el intento.

Es por eso que he estado reescribiendo los capítulos, es decir, el que sigue a este no tiene continuidad. Tengo una idea peligrosa, que si es bien llevada a cabo podría hacer que mande al cuerno al canon. Aún no es seguro, pero si lo desean, son libres de leer.

Adiós, al menos por ahora.


	4. Life 2

_**Life 2: Enseñanzas Suplementarias con la Yōkai Maestra y Sentimientos Confundidos.**_

Una hermosa rubia de pelo corto suspiro mientras veía por la ventana del aula con aburrimiento y cierta aprensión.

Ella era Giselle Miller, la mejor amiga de Uzumaki Naruto. Tal vez llevaban solo unos meses conociéndose, pero ambos se tenían la mayor confianza...o al menos eso pensaba.

- _Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido. Solo dijo "Algo importante´Ttebayo", así que no debería preocuparme pero..._ -Volvió a suspirar, apoyando su mentó en su mano.- _No puedo evitarlo...Sé que solo soy su amiga, pero..._

Ella sabía bien que solo era una amiga, y que posiblemente nunca llegaría a ser más que eso. Naruto le había hablado en ocasiones de una "Shiro-chan", y con solo escuchar la pasión y el cariño con el que la describía podía sentir que su corazón se agrietaba. Tal vez era mejor guardar sus sentimientos, y esperar a que estos se apaguen, pensaba a menudo.

Además, ahora era que el necesitaba más que nunca su apoyo era que debía dárselo sin esperar nada a cambio, y esos sentimientos solo podrían entorpecer ese deseo. El haberlo visto morir, y el enterarse de que todo lo sobrenatural era real, sin dudas había cambiado su mentalidad, ya sea para bien o para mal. Naruto estaba mucho más metido en esos asuntos que ella, cosa que le molestaba un poco. Ella no quería que estuviera en peligro, no como aquella vez.- _Esa vez fui inútil. Solo...¡Solo pude ver como se escapaba la vida de su pecho!_

Ya no quería...ya no quería que el la viera como una carga. El era la primera persona en la escuela junto a Hiroki-san que le tendió la mano y le mostró una sonrisa sincera, aquel que se le acerco sin buscar nada más que su amistad. El le había ayudado a entender este lugar extraño para ella, e inclusive le contó de sus secretos, miedos y deseos. Ella ya no _**podía**_ decepcionarlo, después de haber recibido tanto de el.

Colocó una de sus manos en su generoso pecho, donde estaba su corazón.- _Es por eso que, como su amiga, es mi deber velar por el para que pueda estar con Shiro-chan. Si debo sacrificar mi felicidad por la suya, lo haré con gusto._ -Vio al cielo azul, tan hermoso y despejado que le recordaba a sus ojos, y suspiro. Por más que lo deseara, sabía que sus sentimientos nunca cambiarían. Nunca podría dejar de desear ser algo más...- _Espero que estés bien, Naruto...Mi Naruto-kun..._

* * *

-Muy bien, entonces: ¿Cuáles son las mitologías más prominentes en la actualidad?

-La Cristiana, la Hindú, la Japonesa o Shinto, la Nórdica y la Griega/Romana ...¿No?

-Si, esas son las facciones más poderosas comenzando por la cristiana. Claro que hay otras con dioses muy poderosos, pero en términos de influencia, estas son las más famosas.

Hace un día y medio que el rubio Uzumaki había comenzado a entrenar con Masami dentro de la barrera, ya que había logrado obtener el permiso de sus primas bajo la premisa "Voy a casa de Giselle a estudiar para un examen importante, vuelvo en un día". No le agradaba mentirles, pero esta vez fue necesario.

- _Aunque no me agrado que dijeran "Luego hablamos"_ -Pensó el rubio con mala espina mientras recordaba su algo oscura conversación.- _Y Giselle-chan también va a estar molesta cuando me vea. Ahh, estoy muerto..._

A pesar de que los conocimientos de Masami estaban atrasados cuarenta años, la información sin dudas le sería útil. Además, en cincuenta años pocas cosas podía cambiar con un sistema tan antiguo como el de las facciones. Era, por decirlo de alguna forma, educación básica.

Ahora tenía un conocimiento más bien básico de los seres sobrenaturales que habitaban su mundo, similar a una pequeña lista: Yōkai, Demonios, Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, Dioses, Semidioses, Bestias Míticas y Humanos Especiales. Era una forma de simplificar todo lo que podría encontrarse, y lo que deseaba enfrentar.

Eso le llevó a preguntarse dónde encajaba él.

No era un dragón, ni tampoco un humano. Tampoco podía catalogarse como "Humano con habilidad especial", o como un Yōkai. Según parecía, era una criatura anormal entre las anormales.- _No sé si eso es bueno o malo, ¡Es como decir que soy raro entre los raros´Ttebayo!_

- _Oi, No te comas la cabeza pensando en eso, o te quemarás las tres neuronas que te quedan._

- _¡Callate vieja enana!_

- _¡¿Eh?! ¡No me calles, enano rubio!_

También había aprendido un poco a luchar y a concentrar su aura, aunque en ambos casos su control era muy rudimentario. El aura era como la energía mágica, un tipo de energía que irradiaban ciertos seres entre los cuales se encontraban los dragones. Esta podía concentrarse para aumentar la fuerza, o simplemente dispararla en potentes explosiones o ráfagas. Era allí donde entraba el talento, la imaginación y la imprevisibilidad. Era cuestión de cómo deseas usarla, la forma en la que deseas que actué, y en el poder de esta.

-Te he dado las bases para que aprendas. Con práctica y esfuerzo, estoy segura de que conseguirás dominarlo.

Es decir, a partir de allí todo se resumía en practicar y practicar hasta hacerlo bien. Bueno, el no tenía resolución de rendirse, así que daría todo para aumentar su nivel. Con trabajo duro, estaba seguro de que mejoraría enormemente.

-Ahora probaremos algo distinto -Exclamó Masami sacando de sus ensoñaciones al rubio. Lo guió a la parte frontal del templo, y adoptó una posición de pelea.

La pierna izquierda adelantada, la palma izquierda al frente, y la mano derecha apoyada en su cintura. Su mirada era más seria que nunca, pero podía sentir cierto desafío en ella. Al instante supo que deseaba, y también se preparo.

Con ambos puños alzados, y las piernas separadas, comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de su maestra. Esta hizo lo mismo, vigilando los movimientos de sus ojos y de sus pies. Ninguno hacía la mínima reacción. Se podía decir que estaban en un punto muerto.

-¡HYAH! -El rubio se movió como el rayo al costado derecho de la yōkai dispuesto a acertar un golpe. Ella lo esquivó dando un paso hacia atrás.- ¡Deja que te golpee!

Siguió golpeando, cada vez más rápido, fuerte y furioso. Ella solo lo esquivaba hábilmente, como una hoja meciéndose en el viento. Lanzó un cargado golpe con su mano derecha, más rápido y fuerte que los otros. Masami se preparó para detenerlo, pero nada paso. ¡Fue una finta! 

La pierna izquierda del rubio subió veloz, a punto de impactar contra el vientre de la peliazul con la fuerza de un martillo.

-¡Hhmp! -Con un suave y fluido movimiento, ella se apartó lo mínimo de su golpe, por lo que solo rozó sus prendas. Su mano se volvió veloz y lo golpeó en el cuello suavemente.- Muerto de nuevo, Uzumaki-kun. Sigues siendo muy obvio, fufufu. Aunque esa finta fue astuta, debes aprender a concentrar tu enojo. No solo veas al oponente, ve todo y a la vez no te centres en dada.

El rubio retrocedió con una mueca.- Tsk, sigo siendo más lento que tú, ¿No? ¡Eso no es bueno´Ttebayo!

-Fufufu, esas cosas vienen con el tiempo. Solo debes seguir entrenando, y pronto me superarás. ¡Vamos de nuevo!

-¡Hai! ¡Le dejó todo en sus manos, Masami-sensei!

En eso se resumió su última lección: Lograr golpear a Masami.

Obviamente, el dia terminó sin que el pudiera hacer más que acercarse.

Ahora se encontraba comiendo un gran plato de Okonomiyaki, un curry especial con huevo crudo, calamares asados y manju de cerdo. Tenía una gran sonrisa, pero eso no calmaba su pequeña pero creciente frustración.

Ahora sabía defenderse mucho mejor que antes, pero no sentía que realmente se hubiera hecho más fuerte. Cierto, ahora sabía más pero...

- _Debo ser más fuerte si quiero superar a Masami-sensei, para volver a ver a Yuuma, y para luchar contra los seres sobrenaturales._ -Vio su mano fijamente. Ahora era mucho más fuerte que un humano, pero era una fuerza que eventualmente se volvería maligna y destructiva sin la ayuda de Masami. Eso le molestaba, y aterraba. El no tener control de su destino, el no poder controlar en qué se convertiría, eso le molestaba enormemente.

Sintió una suave mano posarse en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Masami sonriéndole amablemente. Ella al parecer sabía sobre sus pensamientos oscuros, y le abrazó suavemente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y suspirar. Le recordaba a la madre que solo había conocido en su infancia.

-No te aflijas por esos pensamientos, Uzumaki-kun, solo te traerán más problemas. Tal vez sea cierto que tienes poco control de tu destino, pero para todos suele ser así. Lo que te diferencia es que no lloras y te rindes cuando el destino de lo ordena. -Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió.- Eso es lo que hace especial a Uzumaki-kun: No se rinde aún en la peor situación.

En quedó en silencio, escuchando sus amables palabras. Solo pudo musitar un "Gracias" silencioso.- _Realmente...realmente...tengo la mejor Sensei de todas..._

-Ahora debemos aprovechar el tiempo. -Dijo ella separándose tras unos minutos.- Vamos a ver: ¿Cuales son las debilidades de los Dioses?

El solo pudo suspirar y rezar a sus padres en el cielo. "Oto-san, Okaa-san, mi maestra sin dudas es implacable"

Una vez que calló la noche, una figura salió del templo a hurtadillas. Era nuestro rubio protagonista, quien había esperado que Masami se durmiera para hacer su movimiento.

Fue hasta una arboleda oculta tras el templo, que había preparado el mismo día que llegó.

Hizo un corto calentamiento, y comenzó a correr de un lado a otro lanzando golpes como un boxeador. Este era un entrenamiento más bien básico, pero no podía soportar ser débil.

No notó una figura de ojos grises verlo desde un árbol. Esta lo veía con admiración, y cierta pena. Podía entender que fue un duro golpe a su orgullo morir sin poder hacer nada, pero tampoco debía esforzarse tanto y destruir su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada ni reveló su presencia. Ese era el camino que él había escogido, uno muy duro y arduo que podría o no llevarlo a un gran poder. Todo lo que podía hacer ella era apoyarlo en silencio, y velar por su bienestar...

Al día siguiente, ambos se reunieron para su sesión de estudio diaria tras el desayuno. Normalmente comenzaba con Masami haciéndole preguntas, pero quien comenzó fue el rubio.

-Masami-sensei, ¿Yo podría usar Senjutsu?

Esa era una pregunta extraña. Ella ladeo la cabeza, pero asintió.- Si, es posible. El senjutsu es el control de la energía que fluye dentro de nosotros, el chakra, y de la energía que se encuentra en todas las cosas, el Ki. Al unir ambas cosas, surge el Touki, que es la forma física de la vida. -Alzó cuatro de sus delgados dedos, en los cuales se formó una intensa llama blanca.- Hay un total de cuatro formas de despertar el Touki. La primera es siendo un Yōkai, ya que nosotros tenemos una conexión innata con el Youjutsu y el Senjutsu. La segunda es meditando y alcanzando el entendimiento de la naturaleza, de el yo interno, y de la conexión entre ambas. La tercera es convirtiendo en anfitrión de una de las Cinco Bestias Sagradas, que dominan sobre un elemento y permiten el uso de su Touki.

La última, la más simple y peligrosa, es entrenando al máximo el cuerpo. Esto despertará la fuerza de vida, y permitirá su uso -Explicó ella al tiempo que le daba forma a la llama, pasando de algo simple como una esfera hasta una estructura compleja como un arpa.- Sin embargo, el método tiene influencia en el resultado. El Touki de los Yōkai es más maleable, pero requiere una mayor concentración para ser más fuerte. El Touki del Sabio es mucho más denso, calmado y tiene características ofensivas y defensivas equilibradas. Los Touki del Anfitrión y del Cuerpo son más volátiles, salvajes y poderosos, por lo que sirven mucho más para el combate directo.

-Oooh, ¿Cuál crees que podría usar yo? -Preguntó el rubio muy interesado. Todas sonaban interesantes, e inesperadamente familiares.

Ella sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.- Ummm, no lo sé. Yo te recomendaría el del Sabio, pero con tu personalidad te sería más fácil de conseguir el del cuerpo. Para el primero debes meditar intensamente, y alcanzar un estado de comprensión de la naturaleza. Para el segundo, debes entrenar al máximo tu cuerpo e incrementar tu Ki hasta el punto en que tu vida se desborde y se convierta en Touki.

El rubio sonrió y se cruzo de brazos inflando el pecho.- Hmm, Ya vera sensei. ¡Me convertiré en un Sennin´Ttebayo!

-Fufufu, estoy segura. Muy bien continuemos. También debes saber que el Touki, fuera de otras propiedades que puede adquirir, es una fuerza de la vida. Y por lo tanto, puede afectar directamente al alma de los seres tanto vivos como muertos, y causar daños internos bastante graves. Si decides aprender a usarlo debes tener...

Así, su charla sobre el Touki, la vida y su control, se hasta la tarde. El rubio, usualmente bullicioso y con una severa falta de atención, había estado bastante atento a la clase tomando todos los apuntes posibles en un pequeño cuaderno. Podía sentir que cosas como el chakra le eran familiares, pero no sabía de dónde.

De esa forma, la mañana paso rápida dando paso a su segunda clase: Control del aura.

Se encontraba sentado en pose Zen, con una pequeña esfera dorada pulsando en sus manos. Masami-sensei vigilaba atentamente sus progresos mientras le explicaba.

-El aura es una de las herramientas primordiales de los seres que carecen de magia, Touki, energía demoníaca o sagrada, y una de las más poderosas. Es simplemente una fuerza destructiva que todos poseemos, que incrementa con el crecimiento de tu poder, y que responde a tus emociones -Explicó ella viendo como al esfera crecía y decrecía como el latir de un corazón.- Debes darle algo a tu aura, una razón para crecer y ser más fuerte, puede ser amor, puede ser odio, o puede ser ira. Debes encontrar el sentimiento al cual responda tu aura, y en eso no puedo ayudarte.

El rubio sudaba del esfuerzo. Era como una anguila, cada vez que creía que la tenía esta escapaba de sus manos. Al final, la esfera se desvaneció dejando un gran cansancio en su cuerpo.- ¡Fuuu! En serio es difícil, pero me agradan los retos. ¡Voy de nuevo!

Masami rió suavemente al ver el entusiasmo de su nuevo pupilo.

Había pasado tiempo desde que tuvo un estudiante tan determinado.- _En ese entonces, el..._ -Negó con la cabeza varias veces. El pasado esta enterrado, se recordó. Se sentó junto al rubio, y se unió a la meditación. Al instante un aura blanca y armoniosa la cubrió, contrastando bastante con la leve y furiosa aura dorada del rubio.

* * *

-Oi, Miller-san, ¿Qué son tu y Uzumaki?

-Pufff ¡Q-que cosas dices, Murayama-san! Solo somos amigos...

-¡Murayama-san, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan atrevida?! -Exclamó una de las estudiantes, Mari Tachibana. Una belleza de segundo año con vibrante pelo rubio platinado y ojos negros. A pesar de su edad, estaba muy bien desarrollada, cosa que atraía a los chicos. Ella era bastante amable con todos, pese a su apariencia de Idol, y una muy buena estudiante.

-Solo tenía curiosidad, Tachibana. ¿No te molesta, verdad Giselle-san?

Era la hora del almuerzo en la academia Kuoh, y las chicas de la clase A se encontraban disfrutando de una amena charla. Sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, era bastante agradable el ambiente.

-¿Ah? Eh...no no, claro que no...jeje...

-Ohhh, ya veo. ¿Me lo presentarías? En verdad me gustaría conversar con el. El siempre se burla de ese trío de asquerosos pervertidos, a pesar de que se llevan bien, e intenta arreglarlos. Sin dudas merece mi respeto.

Al instante el ahoge de la rubia se alzó. ¿Que deseaba esa practicante de kendo con su amigo rubio? No lo sabía, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Una, no, unas cinco estaban interesadas en el, podía sentirlo. No necesitaba a otra más.

-T-tal vez, Murayama-san. C-cuando le vea, le preguntaré. ¿Ok?

-¡Ya verás, el te agradará Murayama-san! Naruto-senpai siempre nos saluda y nos trae dulces -Mencionó una chica de primer año, Victoria H. Amano, con una enorme sonrisa. Ella era de baja estatura, facciones aniñadas, ojos grandes de color verde, y cabello corto negro recogido en dos coletas.- ¡Además, el siempre dice que es bueno ayudar a otros! Es un ejemplo para todos nosotros.

Giselle sonrió amargamente. Ella sabía bien lo bondadoso que podía ser su amigo, cosa que le encantaba y le enfadaba al mismo tiempo.- _Ese tonto no sabe que siendo como es solo atrae a más predadoras..._

-Tienes razón, Victoria-chan. Naruto-senpai siempre nos ayuda en las actividades del club, aunque no le corresponda. Es una buena persona.

Quien añadió eso fue Emiko Kusama, otra de primer año y miembro del Club del Noticiero Escolar. Siendo de una altura media, con un buen cuerpo y un rostro bonito, era bastante agradable de ver. Su cabello marrón oscuro atado en una larga trenza y sus ojos rojizos hacían juego con su uniforme. Ambas eran buenas amigas de la clase A, por lo que solían acompañarlas en la hora del almuerzo.

-Yo también quiero hablar con el. Quiero comprobar si en verdad no es un pervertido -Habló Katase cruzada de brazos con cierta desconfianza. El trío pervertido la había acosado tanto que era bastante cautelosa con quienes estos se relacionaban. Algo entendible, claro.

-Ne, Giselle. Por qué si solo son amigos tienes esa mueca de molesta ¿Acaso son algo más? -Preguntó burlona Kiryuu Aika con una sonrisa. Ella también era amiga de Naruto, y disfrutaba de burlarse de esos dos.

La rubia se coloró hasta las orejas y negó repetidas veces.- ¡N-no no no! S-solo somos amigos. -Se cruzó de brazos y murmuró para sí misma.- Eso es lo que somos...y siempre seremos...

Katase arqueó una ceja y preguntó.- ¿Y por qué te interesa su relación, Kiryuu? No sentirás por Uzumaki-san, ¿cierto?

-Para nada -Dijo la de lentes recargando su mentón sobre su mano.- Es guapo, y muy agradable, pero solo puedo verlo como un hermano. -Todas quedaron sorprendidas por su comentario, por lo que suspiro. El que ella dijera, siendo que tenía fama de pervertida, que no se sentía atraída por uno de los jóvenes más guapos de la academia, era sin dudas extraño.- Cuando el vino a aquí desde Kioto hace unos...10 años, yo fui su primera amiga junto a otra niña llamada Shidou Irina y a Issei. Todos nos llevamos bien, aunque Naruto y Ise creían que Shidou era un niño.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan lentos eran? -Preguntó Murayama sorprendida.

-Si si, aunque Naruto creció un poco, sigue siendo como antes. Al igual que Ise. Pero eso es quienes los hace ellos. Esos fueron buenos tiempos...

Victoria asintió y se cruzó de brazos.- Es cierto. Aunque agradezco que Hyodou-san no le hubiera pegado sus mañas Naruto-senpai.

-Jejeje, es cierto. Es una dicha -Concordó Giselle con una sonrisa. Ella no conocía bien la infancia del rubio, ya que a el no le gustaba hablar de los viejos tiempos. El saber más de su mejor amiga le alegraba enormemente. Entonces una pregunta se formó en su cabeza.- _Si no es Aika, ¿Quién es Shiro-chan? ¿Y cuándo la conoció? Tal vez deba preguntarle a Kiryuu...pero..._

Vio como la castaña con coletas discutía alegremente con Murayama y Katase sobre la infancia del rubio.

Soltó una leve risa. Tal vez no le agradaba que tantas chicas se acercaran a el, pero nada podía hacer. Las entendía. El era como un sol, atrayendo a la gente a su alrededor.- _Creo que es mejor que él me lo diga cuando esté listo._ -Decidió ella con firmeza, viendo el inmenso cielo azul.- _Hasta entonces...esperaré a por ti...Naruto-kun..._

* * *

Al atardecer del siguiente día, se podía ver a tres personas reunidas frente a la barrera. Ya era tiempo de que Naruto se fuera, así que Masami decidió despedirlos.

Ese último día habían repetido la rutina, con cierta tristeza al saber que podría pasar un tiempo antes de que pudieran volver a verse.

-Ciertamente me he encariñado con ustedes, Uzumaki-kun y Kari-chan. Pero deben irse, mi lugar es este, pero son libres de volver cuando gusten. -Ella sonreía bastante, aunque estuviese triste. Naruto y Kari asintieron con una enorme sonrisa, ya que ambos también deseaban volver a verla.

El rubio sonrió y puso sus puños en su cintura.- Hasta pronto, Masami-sensei ¡Definitivamente volveré a verla´Ttebayo! ¡Es una promesa!

Antes de que pudiera irse, Kari jaló de su manga, haciendo que se arrodillara.- _Tengo una idea, Socio._

Comenzó a susurrarle, haciendo que las expresiones del rubio fueran desde la sorpresa al asombro y de la felicidad a la pena.

Naruto se acercó a su maestra, hizo una reverencia y le ofreció la mano.- Tengo una idea. Por favor, agarrate de mi.

Esa era una petición extraña, pero hizo lo pedido. El rubio la jaló suavemente, y atravesaron la barrera juntos.

Del otro lado, Masami cubrió sus ojos ante el ardiente sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de intensos naranja, rojo y violeta. Gente caminaba por la plaza, sin tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría frente a ellos.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, que observaban la belleza del mundo real, no uno que era visto a través de una barrera. El aroma del viento. Todo era distinto, pues todo podía cambiar en cincuenta años, pero sabía que no todas las cosas podían haber cambiado.

Limpiando sus lagrimas, le dijo a su alumno.- N-no sé como lo hiciste, pero te lo agradezco enormemente. En verdad, gracias... -Vio el inmenso cielo.- Había pasado tanto desde que pude ver este cielo, un verdadero cielo...

El rubio negó suavemente y tomó sus manos.- No me lo agradezcas. Esto es algo que hubiera hecho sin necesidad de pago. -Sonrió enormemente, como siempre lo hacía.- Eres mi amiga, y mi maestra. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti.

Ella sonrió, y beso suavemente su frente.- Entonces lo he decidido. Quiero ayudarte a ser más fuerte, y quiero quedarme contigo.

-Esta bien. Eso me hace feliz -Dijo separándose de ella. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la casa del rubio, la cual no quedaba lejos. Naruto comenzó a decir con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca.- Aún soy débil, y necesito de un maestro. Me alegra que seas tú quien me enseñe, Masami-sensei.

-Ufufu, me alagas. -Dijo ella aferrándose a su brazo. El se sonrojó pero no hizo nada, cosa que hizo que la sonrisa de su maestra creciera.- Espero no ser un problema para tu familia.

-J-jeje tranquila...Estoy seguro de que lo aceptarán. Ya verás, ella son-

Ambos sintieron un cambio en la presión del aire. Algo había pasado, algo muy grave.

-Eso es...-Discretamente, Masami liberó sus orejas, las cuales se agitaron en el aire. Se concentró unos segundos, y anunció.- Un demonio renegado esta atacando una pequeña escuela tres cuadras a la izquierda. No sé por qué lo hace a plena luz del día, pero puedo sentir que varios ya han muerto.

-¡Vamos! -A penas recibió esa información, el rubio tomó el brazos a la yōkai. Esta se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió sintiéndose cómoda en sus brazos.- Guíame hacía el demonio, Masami-sensei.

-Hai. -Apenas recibió el consentimiento, el rubio comenzó a correr, al mismo tiempo que volaban sus pensamientos.

- _¿No se supone que los Demonios encargados de esta ciudad controlen a los renegados, Kari?_

- _No es un trabajo fácil. Y como el tiempo de los Demonios es la noche, es muy raro que actúen de día. Lo mismo es para los Renegados, ya que la noche les facilita encubrir sus acciones del ojo humano._

Chasqueó la lengua y aceleró el paso. En esa escuela habían niños inocentes, que no tenían nada que ver con lo sobrenatural. El hecho de que murieran solo por capricho de otro...le llenaba de furia.- _Yo, que tengo poderes que sobrepasan mi entendimiento, debo proteger a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo solos. Es algo que he decidido´Ttebayo._

Al rato llegaron al lugar, y lo que veía aumento enormemente la furia del rubio.- Ese desgraciado...

Toda la escuela estaba en llamas. El patio y la entrada estaba destruidos, y podía escuchar los gritos de los alumnos. La entrada estaba destrozada, al igual que las rejas y el estacionamiento. Carne quemada podía verse entre los escombros ardientes, los restos de quienes no lograron escapar.

Masami, que había bajado de los brazos del rubio, murmuró con tristeza.- No quedan muchos vivos, y si lo están, lo más probable es que mueran en el hospital. Si no fue el Demonio, las llamas acabaron con ellos...Lo siento mucho...

-Kuh, ¡Maldición! -Clavó su puño en el suelo lleno de frustración.- Yo...yo...¡Lo haré pagar por esto!

Una leve aura dorada emanaba de su cuerpo, llena de furia y frustración.

Masami suspiró, y apoyo suavemente su mano en su hombro.- Si has de ir, hazlo ahora antes de que lleguen los Demonios o la Policía lleguen aquí. Yo me quedaré aquí cuidando de todo.

Naruto quedo sorprendido por su amabilidad, pero sonrió y asintió. Con una mirada determinada, se abalanzo sobre los restos en llamas. Tal vez no pudiera salvar a los niños inocentes que estaban en esa escuela, ¡Pero sí que podía castigar a quién causo todo esto!

Dentro, donde todo era humo y polvo, al rubio se le hacía muy difícil respirar o ver algo. Pero no necesitaba de sus sentidos para saber donde estaba su enemigo.

- _Esta al otro lado de este pasillo, el patio. Parece que no se mueve._ -Kari hacia de sus ojos, usando sus capacidades de detección.

- _Eso que no se mueva me da mala espina_ -Admitió el rubio avanzado lento, pero seguro entre la destrucción. Más de una vez pudo haber perdido una mano o un pie entre las vigas derretidas y la madera ardiente.- ¡¿Hay alguien vivo?! ¡Vengo a ayudar!

El seguía gritando cosas como esa, pero nadie respondía. Eso solo alimento su ira. El ver los rostros quemados, y aplastados de los niños, le llenaba de un sentimiento amargo y repugnantemente familiar.- _Ya los he visto antes... La muerte, el daño...todo esto lo he experimentado...y no sé cuando o por qué...¡Solo sé que lo odio´Ttebayo!_

Al final del pasillo había un enorme agujero en la pared, el cual daba al patio. Debió haber sido la puerta, pensó. Salió con pasos de plomo, con furia en su corazón y fuerza en sus puños, dispuesto a hacer pagar al desgraciado que ocasiono esa masacre.

Sentado sobre un pequeño montículo de escombros carbonizados, estaba un joven similar en edad a el. Un aura anormal salía de su cuerpo, diciéndole que no era humano.

Tenía el cabello cobrizo sucio y revuelto, vistiendo solo unos andrajosos pantalones negros. Podía ver una gran cantidad de cicatrices en sus brazos y espalda, marcas de cadenas y azotes. Varias de sus heridas estaban abiertas, liberando gruesas gotas de sangre que corrían por su cuerpo.

Al notar su presencia, el pelicobre se dio la vuelta.

Sus ojos, rojos como las llamas, estaban llenos de sangre y lagrimas al igual que su rostro.

-L-lo siento...yo, yo...no quería hacerlo...Mi amo...¡Esto es su culpa! -Con su grito, las llamas crecieron en intensidad y comenzaron a sacudirse.

- _El posee un Sacred Gear, socio..._

- _Si, me di cuenta_ .-El rubio dio unos pasos en su dirección, y bajó sus puños.- ¿Quién era tu amo? ¿Por qué dices que esto es su culpa?

El escondió un grito doloroso y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos, como si quisiese protegerse de algún golpe.- ¡Un...un maldito desgraciado! El...el...¡Me apartó de mi familia! -Las lagrimas escurrían entre sus manos.- Soy...Jack Redlick...en verdad, lo siento...yo no quería hacerlo...Él...él me dejó aquí y dijo que los matara a todos...uso su poder para hacerme obedecer...pero yo no quería...-Cubrió sus oídos y soltó otro grito doloroso.- Sus gritos...sus llantos...¡Haz que paren! ...por favor...Te lo suplico...

El rubio apretó tanto sus puños que comenzaron a sangrar.

¿Por qué?...¿Por qué un ser mostraría tanto desprecio hacía otros seres, hasta este punto? Al principio pensaba que era solo un ser despreciable pero...ahora ya no sabía que pensar.- _Ese dolor...era genuino...Por qué...por qué..._

- _Para la mayoría de los demonios, sus siervos son solo objetos para usar y tirar, piezas para luchar contra sus iguales, y algo de lo cual sentirse orgullosos_.-Explicó Kari con voz sombría, y algo triste. No quería el lo supiera así, pero era cierto. Los demonios, al igual que cualquier otra raza, tenían un lado oscuro que no mostraban normalmente a los demás.- _La mayoría de sus siervos reciben este trato...siendo reencarnados a la fuerza, y sufriendo abusos sin control. Solo los fuertes de cuerpo y mente sobreviven...y nunca vuelven a ser iguales...El solo requirió un peón, por lo que no es muy fuerte...así que este...trabajo...debió ser para fortalecerlo..._

El rubio apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, y comenzó a caminar. Tomó del suelo un tubo roto de lo que antes fue una reja, y este lentamente se cubrió de un aura dorada.

-Realmente lo siento...Jack...Sufriste algo que nadie debía haber sufrido...-El pelicobre bajó de la pila, y se paró frente al rubio con los brazos colgando en sus costados y los ojos cerrados. Naruto alzó el tubo, y atravesó su pecho con el. Jack no dijo nada, y solo se quedó inerte.- Espero...que a donde vayas...puedas recuperarte de todos tus daños...Descansa de una vez...

Retiró la tubería, y el cuerpo se deshizo en el aire, dejando solo una joya rojiza. Una sola palabra resonó en el aire, al tiempo que las cenizas volaban por el aire.- _Gracias..._

- _Ese es su sacred gear socio. Al parecer, lo liberó antes de morir..._

El rubio lo tomó suavemente, y lo apretó contra su pecho.- _Esta es su memoria...un recordatorio para mí de lo cruel que pueden ser los demonios..._ -Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero no se derrumbo. Guardó con cuidado la gema en su bolsillo, no tenía ganas de usarla...pero tal vez encontraría a alguien digno de ella.- _Socia...si hay demonios malos...también los hay buenos ¿No?_

- _...si, los hay algunos...Hay quienes tratan con cariño a sus siervos, y que no discriminan a los demás...Son escasos, pero si los hay..._

El rubio vio como todo ardía por culpa de un solo ser, un demonio que mando a su siervo a destruir una escuela solo para deshacerse de el.- _Me gustaría ver un demonio que sea buena persona. Como de personas hay buenas y malas, así debe ser para todas las razas._

Tres brillos de distintos colores aparecieron frente a el, con símbolos extraños.

De ellos, salieron tres mujeres y un hombre. A dos las conocía, pero la última y su acompañante no le eran familiares.

-Rias Gremory, Sona Shitori...veo que son más de lo que veíamos -Reconoció Naruto con una risa sarcástica aferrándose a la tubería. Podía notar el interés de las tres en el, y no le agradaba mucho.

-Ufufu, veo que ya sabes quienes somos ¿Cierto? Eso hace más fáciles las cosas -Comentó Rias cruzándose de brazos y resaltando sus activos. Tenía una dulce sonrisa, pero el rubio podía sentir intenciones ocultas detrás de ella.

La tercera dio un paso al frente, y con un movimiento de sus manos, apagó las llamas.

Era una onee-san de largo pelo castaño rojizo, con ojos rojos y una mirada seria. Era la única que no parecía tener intenciones extrañas. Con un cuerpo más recatado que el de Gremory, era una belleza seria. Ella le vio a los ojos, bufo y desvió la mirada.

A su lado estaba un joven de su misma edad, con cabello negro en una coleta espinosa y ojos aburridos del mismo color. Una el mismo uniforme que el, pero no recordaba haberlo visto con el. Le era...extrañamente familiar. Demasiado familiar...

-Venimos a conversar contigo, Uzumaki Naruto -Anunció Sona cruzada de brazos, emanando un aura fría y amenazante que en cierta forma le recordaba al mar. El rubio no se dejó intimidar, y soltó su propia aura brillante. A su lado se encontraba Masami, quien con sus puños cubiertos de fuego blanco, estaba lista para apoyarlo si las cosas empeoraban.

Este era su primer encuentro con los seres denominados como Demonios, y no sabía que esperarse. Eran aquellos que dominaban las creencias del mundo, seres de la noche con un poder que superaba al de los humanos.

Había visto como podían destruir una mentalidad, y como arruinar su mundo. Le era factible la cara que mostraba el cristianismo de ellos: Seres que solo veían por sí mismos. No sabía si llegaría a ver su lado bueno, si es que lo poseían, pero estaba por verse.


	5. Life 3

_**Life 3: Me reúno con Demonios, y Descubro cosas nuevas.**_

Ambas partes, Demonios y nuestro protagonista, se veían fijamente sin hacer ningún ruido.

La mano del rubio temblaba bastante al tiempo que la otra se aferraba con fuerza a la tubería. Nunca había estado tan nervioso antes. Tal vez era porque esos seres eran capaces de desintegrarlo, o destruir su cordura, con solo chasquear un dedo.

- _Tranquilo Socio. Yo estoy contigo._

- _Gracias, Kari. También esta Masami-sensei, así que estamos mínimamente equilibrados si debemos combatir._ -Hecho una ojeada a las caras de las demonios. Ninguna parecía japonesa, y ciertamente el pelo carmesí no era muy normal. Suspiró, decidido a romper el silencio que se había formado.- Entonces...¿Qué desean de mi dos seres que lo tienen todo? No creo ser muy interesante´Ttebayo.

Rias soltó una pequeña risa.- No parece que sepas tu valor, pero no importa. Eres una criatura extraña, el sobrevivir a dos ataques de Ángeles Caídos y seguir vivo no es normal. Tampoco lo es atravesar una barrera poderosa como si nada, y mucho menos acabar con un demonio renegado de esa forma. Fufufu, eres de todo menos normal.

-¿Eh de suponer que desean que me vuelva su siervo, cierto? Les parecerá grosero, pero no estoy interesado. -Mencionó eso a la ligera, pensando que ahora todos le llamaban raro.- _Tal vez es mejor, ya que ellos también son raros. Eso me hace más genial que ellos, ¿No?_

- _No exactamente pero...tu piensa lo que quieras..._

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? -Preguntó Sona con una mirada más fría que el hielo. Podía presentir que su enojo aumentaba, así como su interés. Eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Por lo menos mantenía una postura elegante y seria, digna de la presidenta del Consejo Escolar.- Pocos reciben este tipo de propuesta, así que me gustaría saber el por qué de tu negación. Eres un buen estudiante, deberías de ser inteligente.

Intentando no sentirse insultado con ese "Deberías ser inteligente" le dio unas vueltas a la tubería en sus manos y suspiró exageradamente.- Después de ver lo que ustedes le pueden hacer a uno de sus siervos, es normal no tener ganas de que me pongan un collar ¿No?

Rias pareció meditarlo unos segundos, antes de sonreír y dar unos pasos adelante.- No deberías tener miedo. Mi casa, al igual que la de Sona, son conocidas por tratar bien a sus sirvientes. -Dio unos pasos más y amplió su sonrisa. Se cruzó de brazos, resaltando sus activos.- Tal vez inclusive...podríamos cumplir alguno de tus deseos...

Masami se interpuso en su camino, deteniendo su avance con una mirada seria. Rias arrugó las cejas un poco, pero luego se relajo.- ¿Qué me dices?

El rubio dio unos pasos hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza. Pudo sentir el alivio de Kari, y extrañamente el de Masami.- No gracias. Eres muy atractiva, pero tu personalidad deja mucho que desear´Ttebayo -La peliroja dio unos pasos atrás con expresión dolida. Debía seguir atacando su ego para que desistiera...o quisiera volarle la cabeza, pensó.- El que tan descaradamente te me ofrezcas de esa forma solo para hacerme tu siervo me parece muy repulsivo. Puedo verlo, eres caprichosa y no estas acostumbrada que te digan no -Sonrió enormemente y recargó la tubería en su hombro. Como por arte de magia, este se cubrió de aura dorada y se convirtió en un hermoso bastón de oro lleno de grabados arcanos. Todos se mostraron sorprendidos, pero a el no le pareció extraño, no sabía por qué pero le parecía familiar.- No me convertiré en tu Siervo, ni hoy ni nunca...Aunque podemos ser amigos.

Rias estaba aún más estupefacta que antes. Bajo la mirada, y comenzó a temblar. Un aura radiante y rojiza cubrió su cuerpo. Los escombros a sus pies se resquebrajaron y estallaron en polvo.

- _Lo lograste. Ahora quiere volarte la cabeza._

- _¡Jajaja! ¡Mi molestia es de nivel dios´Ttebayo!_ -Victorio el rubio dentro de su mente haciendo el símbolo de paz y bailando. Como si eso fuera bueno.

-Tu...tu...me dices...que no...y luego me insultas...-Levantó la vista con su orgullo dañado y llena de rabia. Alzó una de sus manos, donde se formó un circulo rojo brillante con símbolos que escapaban a su comprensión.- Será mejor que te disculpes por insultarme y te arrodilles. Y te recomiendo que lo hagas rápido, si lo haces tal vez te dé un trato especial como mi siervo.

-pff...jajajajajaja -El rubio se rió a carcajadas y giró su nuevo bastón en el aire con maestría inusitada. A pesar de que nunca había empuñado un arma como esa, sabía como manejarla.

- _A veces me pregunto qué más puedes hacer. ¿Acaso puedes volar?_

- _Por el momento...creo que no. Habrá que ver si de repente comienzo a flotar..._

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Lo dije antes y lo digo ahora. -Su mirada se volvió seria.- No pienso arrodillarme ante ti, Rias Gremory, mientras sigas siendo como eres. Egoísta, prepotente, caprichosa y malcriada. De hecho, tampoco pienso arrodillarme frente a usted, Sona-Kaicho. Tal vez seas más educada y un poco más agradable que tu amiga, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! -Una intensa aura carmesí rodeo a la enfurecida peliroja, destruyendo todo a su alrededor.- No solo me llamas perra o malcriada, ¡¿También me llamas irritante?!

- _Más que eso...Yo diría algo mucho más fuerte que "irritante"_

El rubio ignoró sus comentarios.- Podrías ser la mujer más hermosa del planeta, todos podrían adorarte, inclusive aunque fueras la última mujer de este mundo, pero no puedo sentir más que cierto desagrado hacia a ti´Ttebayo. -La señaló con su bastón.- Tu, que me ves como una simple pieza, haces que me enfade. ¡Soy un humano, no algo que puedas comprar cuando quieras! No me importa tu poder, mientras me hagas enfadar...y si intentas sobornarme con mis seres queridos...-Una poderosa aura dorada lo cubrió, destruyendo el suelo y los escombros a su alrededor. Sus ojos se tiñeron de oro, y vieron con una inmensa furia a la pelirroja, quien retrocedió unos pasos. Se sentía a la vista de un depredador gigante, un ser mucho más poderoso que ella. Una presencia antigua y poderosa que la veía como lo que ella creía no ser: Una simple molestia.- ¡Me encargaré de destruirte´Ttebayo! Mientras no cambies...¡Mi respuesta tampoco lo hará!

- _¡Eso, Socio! ¡Dile sus verdades a esa zorra tetona!_

El rubio suspiró con una gota en la nuca.- _Tampoco hay que ser tan crueles, Kari. Hay que tener respeto...aunque no te lo tengan a ti._ -Había dicho lo que pensaba, como siempre lo había hecho desde que era pequeño. No pensaba bajar la cabeza ante cualquiera, menos ante una persona como ella. Tal vez era orgullo o terquedad, pero sentía que debía resistirse.- _Ellas pueden matarme si lo desean, pero no se los dejaré fácil. Tal vez sea más débil que ellas ¡Y qué! ¡No caeré sin llevarlas conmigo al infierno!_

Hubo un profundo silencio después de esa declaración.

Clap, Clap, Clap

La demonio de pelo castaño rojizo aplaudía con deliberada lentitud. Se puso en medio de ambos, y habló con voz seria y calmada.

-Es suficiente. No hemos de comenzar una pelea de esta forma, menos a plena luz del dia. Rias, Sona, es mejor que desistan en este tipo de intentos. El mismo lo dijo, no es la manera -Ambas voltearon la mirada, obviamente molestas de ser regañadas. Volteó a ver el rubio, y le extendió la mano.- Lamento los inconvenientes que te hayan causado esas dos.

El rubio parpadeo sorprendido volviendo a la normalidad, pero asintió con una sonrisa.- Tranquila, no es nada´Ttebayo. Me alegra que entre los suyos haya alguien decente -Aceptó el apretón de manos, e hizo una reverencia.- Soy Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto. Espero que nos llevemos bien Dattebayo.

Ella embozó una leve sonrisa.- Es un gusto, soy Flerience Haures. Yo estaré estudiando en la Academia Kuoh, principalmente para vigilar a estas dos, así que no te ocasionarán más problemas.

El rubio asintió a su nombre.- Muchas gracias, Fleri-senpai, de veras. Eres mucho más amable que ellas.

Ella parpadeó ante el curioso apodo, pero asintió. El chico que la acompañaba se acercó e hizo una corta reverencia.

-El es mi [Alfil], un chico de este curioso país. El también estará estudiando en Kuoh, en tu mismo grado de hecho -Le envió una mirada al pelinegro, instándolo a que se presentara. El suspiró con fuerza, dándole ganas al rubio de bostezar. Era como ver la pereza en persona.

-Ahhh, que problemático... soy Shikamaru Nara...

Se dieron la mano, y fue como si un rayo hubiera alcanzado tanto al rubio como al azabache. Sus ojos se vaciaron, sus conciencias se desvanecieron y ambos pudieron escuchar palabras muy familiares, tanto suyas como de otras personas.

" _Naruto...Muy pronto tú serás el que invite a un niño a comer ramen, y él te llamará Naruto-sensei No podemos ser niños para siempre, no si queremos ser maestros como lo fueron Asuma y Jiraiya"_

" _!¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así? Te rendiste con una mujer así que ¿También vas a rendirte de convertirte en Hokage? ¡Eso, ríndete! ¡Tanto con las mujeres como con ser Hokage! (...) No me importa lo que haya pasado entre Hinata y tú ¡Pero tú eres un ninja ¿no es así?!"_

" _Al contrario que el primer Hokage... Naruto, ese idiota, no tiene un hermano inteligente que quiera ser su consejero... así que... bien... creo.. que cuando se convierta en Hokage...¡..tendré que estar a su lado! Lo siento papá, aún no puedo ir allí. ¡Nadie puede ser un mejor asesor para Naruto que yo! "_

" _Gracias, Shikamaru"_

" _Yo...yo soy..._

Ambos se separaron confundidos, pero intentaron mantener la compostura.

- _¿Q-qué...demonios fue eso?_ -El rubio se tomó la cabeza, intentando controlar esa marea de recuerdos.

- _No lo sé Socio. Parece que abriste algo sellado en tu cerebro._ -Kari se detuvo unos segundos.- _Es algo muy antiguo, y tiene que ver con sucesos antes de mi creación._

- _¿Qué...tan antiguo?_ -Silencio- _¡Dime! ¿Qué tan antiguo?_

- _Antes de que este mundo existiera._

Naruto se encorvó, pese a que intentó no hacerlo. Su garganta le ardía, su boca sabía a gasolina.- _¿C-cómo es eso posible? ¡Soy un humano...¿Cierto?_

- _Ahora no estoy tan segura, Socio. La carne que compone tu cuerpo es inestable, como dijo la yōkai. Parece que hace falta "algo" para que se normalice._

Decidió dejar eso para más tarde. Vio que Flerience lo veía curiosa, pero si pensaba que ocurría algo extraño no lo mencionó.

Shikamaru también estaba aturdido, pero con una discreta seña le dijo que aguardara. El rubio asintió, sintiéndose extraño aún con ese flashback.

-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, Uzumaki-san.

-Eh, si si claro. -Aún estaba aturdido, pero hizo lo mejor posible.

-Un momento.

Sona camino hasta estar frente al rubio, sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo demasiado largo. Parecía que lo estuviera analizando, y eso no le agradaba.

Sona miró hacia otro lado.- Eres tan parecido a...

-¿A quién? -Preguntó el rubio. Sus primas siempre le habían dicho que se parecía a su padre, pero no creía que ella conociera a su padre...¿Cierto?

Ella se quitó los lentes, y lo vio con una mirada que él nunca creería ver en ella. Pena, curiosidad, y cierto dolor.

-Tus padres son Uzumaki Kushina, y Namikaze Minato...¿Cierto?

El casi cayó de espaldas. -¿Tú Sabes?

-Ellos eran amigos de mis padres, cuando decidieron vivir por unos años en el mundo humano -Hizo una pausa, y vio a Flerience. Ella asintió.- Ellos no sabían que mis padres eran demonios, pero parecían sentir su aura extraña. Eran grandes amigos, y tuve la dicha de verlos unas cuantas veces...Un día...mis padres volvieron a casa con esto, y jamás volvieron a visitar Japón.

Sacó de su bolsillo un objeto. Un dije con forma de sol desgastado y agrietado. Se lo dio al rubio, quien lo vio con emociones encontradas. Era parte de un hermoso collar que su madre solía usar.

-Mis primas dijeron que ellos habían muerto en un accidente aéreo.

Ella asintió, limpiando sus lentes.- Es cierto. Lo extraño es lo que dijeron mis padres. "Un aura extraña y siniestra estaba impregnada en el avión" No podían describirlo, pero era un aura que jamás habían sentido antes. Sin dudas, proveniente de algo sobrenatural.

Naruto quedó aún más frío, si cabe.

Sentía que iba a desmayarse, pero se negó a caer. Un aura cálida, como un suave abrazo, lo cubrió.

-¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Masami atrapando el brazo del rubio entre su bien proporcionado pecho. Una tenue aura blanca la cubría, entrando en su cuerpo y acabando con su malestar. Era como si estuviera tomando un baño a la temperatura ideal.

A pesar de un tenue sonrojo, no pudo contener una sonrisa y asintió.- Gracias, Masami-sensei. Eso...es Senjutsu ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Así es. Con el, puedo aliviar tu fatiga y mejorar tu salud. Si estas cansando, yo te ayudaré. -Ella sabía que el estaba pasando por cosas complicadas, y esta era la mejor forma de ayudarlo. Si después el deseaba hablar de lo sucedido, Masami le escucharía, pero mientras tanto...

-Muchas gracias -Volvió a ver a Sona y le preguntó.- ¿Estas diciendo que algo o alguien causó el accidente que mató a mis padres?

Sus padres había muerto en un accidente aéreo junto a una gran cantidad de personas, cuando iban a América por cosas del trabajo. Un desperfecto hizo que el avión se estrellara contra el mar, y solo se encontraron los restos.

Tenía diez años cuando eso sucedió, y aún recordaba el dolor que le causaba y el que sentían sus primas. Como sus tíos no podían cuidarlo por cuestiones de trabajo, ellas decidieron mudarse con él de Kioto hasta aquí, para intentar dejar atrás el pasado. En parte había funcionado, había hecho amigos y dejado atrás parte de su dolor, pero la herida seguía allí.

Nunca se había especificado la causa exacta del accidente. Unos decían que era un desperfecto de los motores, otros que un ataque terrorista. Inclusive se especulaba que una tormenta pudo intervenir, pues los radares no lograron ver el avión minutos antes del percance.

Ahora le daban una posible explicación, y no sabia que pensar o decir. Todo era...tan extraño.

-Intentaré buscar más información, tanto por mi propia consciencia como por ti. Pero mientras tanto -Se colocó sus lentes, y extendió su mano, la cual el rubio estrechó.- Espero que nos llevemos bien. Sé que no quieres reencarnar, así que no insistiré.

-Eee...¡Ehhhhhh!

Antes de que pudiera responder, un sentimiento extraño lo invadió. Era como con Shikamaru, pero se sentía mucho más reciente y familiar.

 _Un par de niños jugaban en un patio._

 _No puedo distinguir sus rostros, pero algo me parece familiar: Uno tiene pelo rubio, y el otro azabache. La azabache usa lentes, y se ve muy inteligente. Sus ojos, son rojos y fríos, pero ve a ese niño con una emoción que nunca había visto antes._

Sacudió la cabeza confundido. Ese flashback era tan extraño como el otro, pero le parecía mucho más familiar. Rias soltó una leve risa, mucho más calmada que antes.- Fufufu, no te sorprendas tanto. Yo aún no me rendiré, pero estaría bien que nos conozcamos. También quiero que nos llevemos bien.

- _N-no creía que cambiarían de opinión, o que por lo menos quisieran ser mis amigas. Creo que los demonios son tan extraños como yo_ Claro, también quiero ser su amigo´Ttebayo. Si deciden dejar atrás esas malas actitudes, creo que nos llevaremos bien.

Flerience soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Me alegra de que las cosas se hayan resuelto. Uzumaki-san, espero que podamos convivir los tres de vez en cuando. Hemos de irnos, pues debemos comenzar nuestros trabajos.

Un circulo mágico cubrió a los demonios y los teletransportó, dejando al rubio entre los escombros.

Se quedó viendo unos segundos el lugar donde estuvieron.

-Ahhhh, bueno. -Se desperezó, y guardó el bastón en su bolsillo. Sorprendentemente, este se encogió y entró perfectamente. Puso sus manos en la cintura sonriendo enormemente.- Ya casi es de noche, debemos irnos también antes de que llegue la policía o los bomberos. Además ¡Hoy hay ramen de cerdo en casa´Ttebayo!

-Ahhh, estoy hecho polvo.

El rubio estaba acostado en su cama viendo el techo con cansancio. Hoy fue un día demasiado largo. Pese a que el solía tener demasiada energía, sencillamente no le quedaban ganas para otra cosa que dormir.

Masami les había agradado bastante a su prima, tanto que las tres cocinaron una abundante y deliciosa cena. Eso le quitaba un peso de encima, pero a la vez le sumaba otros cuantos. No malentiendan, el estaba muy agradecido con la yōkai por su ayuda y quería compensárselo, pero eso le iba a traer muchos problemas con cierta rubia.

Y esos recuerdos...Eran de una vida anterior, estaba seguro de ello. Pero...¿Cómo era eso posible?

Esas palabras, los sentimientos puestos en ellas, y esas impresiones...no eran falsas. Eran parte de su vida, estaba seguro de ello. Pero parecían incompletas, como si faltarán muchas más por ver.

- _Tu memoria tiene partes que faltan, Naruto. Es como un gran rompecabezas, pero tu has perdido más de la mitad de las piezas, y parece que tiene que ver con tus experiencias cercanas a la muerte._

- _¿En serio?_ -Se removió inquieto en la cama, ¿Era eso posible siquiera? Era un humano, aunque ahora partes de su cuerpo sean de dragón, y ellos usualmente no reencarnan ¿Verdad? 

- _De hecho, hay algunos humanos que sí lo hacen. Los llamados "Héroes", aquellos que lograron empresas increíbles y aún son recordados. ¿Conoces a Hércules, a Jasón, a Perseo o a Teseo? Todos ellos llegaron tan lejos que sus espíritus trascendieron._ -Hizo una breve pausa, y le mostró imágenes de esos héroes. Lo que le sorprendió fue que la mayoría de ellos tenía más o menos su misma edad, inclusive algunos parecían menores que el.- _Si tu lograste lo mismo, entonces tu también fuiste un héroe, no lo olvides. Así que...¡Levantate y deja atrás esas dudas!_

 _Además, debes demostrarle a todos que tú también eres un héroe. Fuerte, valiente, honesto y un poco cabeza dura. ¡Eso es lo que te caracteriza! Así que dime: ¿Seguirás sentado pensando en tu pasado, o afrontarás tu futuro?_

- _¡Si!_ -Se levantó de un salto, y corrió a la ventana. Sentía una corriente de energía que nunca antes había sentido, como una llama feroz que se agitaba en dentro de su cuerpo y brillaba intensamente.- _¡No tengo tiempo para andar pensando en esas cosas! Si mis recuerdos vuelven, que lo hagan, ¡No pienso detenerme a esperarlos! Después de todo... ¡Yo jamás me rindo...y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra...ese es mi camino Ninja!_

Masami entró en su cuarto.- Naruto estas...

El rubio ya se había ido, dejando como único rastro de su presencia una cortina ondulante y una ventana abierta. La peliazul suspiró y se sentó en la cama, viendo la luna atraves de la ventana. Sabía lo que significaba, y no le agradaba. El ya había hecho eso antes cuando entrenaban, y si bien no era exactamente malo para su cuerpo, no estaba bien que se exigiera tanto.

- _Solo espero que no hagas nada imprudente, mi pequeño estudiante..._

 _ **Interludio 1: Reunión entre el Brillo y la Sombra.**_

-Veo que llegaste, Naruto...

-Hai, Shikamaru. ¿Tú también...

-Ahhhh, si. Que fastidio tener que lidiar con viejas memorias, pero tu eres mi amigo. Es mi deber ayudarte.

El pelinegro y el rubio se habían reunido en pequeño restaurante que quedaba cerca de la antigua escuela. Le había costado un poco encontrarlo, pero su aura se sentía lo bastante familiar para poder hallarlo. Pidieron una bebida, y quedaron en silencio viéndose mutuamente.

El rubio no sabía muy bien como comenzar la conversación, y el pelinegro era demasiado perezoso para comenzarla. Al final, fue el último que rompió el silencio.

-Y bueno...¿Cómo ha sido tu vida? Supongo que será diferente a la que teníamos antes. -El rubio le contó su historia, y el cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba. Shikamaru solo asintió y dio un sorbo a su bebida.- Mi vida también a sido fastidiosa, mucho más movida que la otra.

El Nara comenzó con una vida normal, como el siempre había deseado, pero al final las cosas se truncaron y terminó muriendo cuando un demonio renegado apareció cerca de su casa. Fue Flerience quién lo reencarnó, y le prometió darle un buen trato.

Naruto estaba sorprendido de que sus historias fuesen tan parecidas.- _¿Crees que sea una coincidencia, Kari?_

- _No puedo asegurarlo. Pero ciertamente es extraño._

-Al final, mis padres ahora viven una buena vida en su territorio. Pero es una lata tener que acompañarla a todos lados y ayudarla a supervisar lugares, que problemáticas son las mujeres. -Acabó su bebida y sacó un cigarrillo.- Supongo que recuerdas esto, ¿O no?

El rubio se rascó la nuca con timidez.- N-no realmente. Pero me parece familiar´Ttebayo.

Shikamaru exhaló el humo.- Los recuerdos volverán a paso lento pero constante. Pero tú has conocido a muchas personas en vida, tal vez hagan falta para que los recuperes completamente. Que fastidio...

-¡¿Verdaderamente?! ¡Eres increíble Shikamaru!

-Oi oi, no grites tanto. Tsk, sigues siendo el mismo ruidoso

El rubio se rascó la nuca con nervios y sonrió.- Jejeje, lo siento pero no pude evitarlo. ¡Eres muy inteligente, estaba seguro de que tu tendrías una respuesta´Ttebayo!

El no dijo nada, pero sonrió con cierta complacencia.

Entonces Naruto recordó una duda que desde la tarde le llevaba atormentando. Algo que le parecía podría ser fundamental para recuperar la memoria.

-Por cierto, tengo una pregunta.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cual?

El rubio se llenó de seriedad, cosa que era extraña en el. Al ver su rostro, Shikamaru lo imitó. Si su amigo alborotador y amante de la diversión estaba así de serio, debía ser importante.- ¿Crees...que nuestros amigos también estén aquí? Quiero decir, que también hayan reencarnado en este mundo. Apenas y puedo recordarlos pero...¡Quiero volverlos a ver´Ttebayo!

-Tsk, no lo sé. Rayos, ni siquiera debería ser posible que nosotros dos estemos aquí hablando tranquilamente. Pero -Señaló al rubio con su dedo.- Cerca tuyo suelen pasar cosas extrañas, así que tal vez sea posible. -Se levantó directo a la salida, y le dio una mirada.- ¿No vienes, imán de rarezas?

-Ah, claro, ¿Pero a dónde?

Shikamaru sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.- Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Después de todo, somos Shinobis ¿Cierto? Además, tal vez sirva para despertar tus recuerdos. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Naruto sonrió enormemente.- ¡Claro´Ttebayo!

El rubio estaba emocionado por comenzar un nuevo entrenamiento, ya que deseaba ser más fuerte lo más pronto posible. Y si era con un viejo amigo, ¡De seguro se volvería aún más fuerte!

- _También puedes entrenar con Masami, o pedirle ayuda a Flerience. Y no debes olvidar que aún no me he manifestado totalmente ¡Tenemos muchos recursos y muchas cosas por hacer!_

- _Tienes razón, Kari. Quiero saber más sobre ti, ya que eres mi preciada compañera. ¡Juntos llegaremos aún más lejos!_

* * *

¡Saludos, lectores! A quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco. Como vieron, quise mostrar una versión diferente de la típica reunión con Rias. En vez de estar moribundo, o caer en sus encantos, el rubio mantuvo la cabeza en alto. No es alguien que se arrodille, ¿Cierto?

También introduje dos personajes nuevos, y uno que todos conocemos: El buen Shikamaru. Aquí comienzan las especulaciones del pasado extraño del rubio, pero ya verán lo que le espera. Tengo pensado que otros ninjas aparezcan, pero de momento, no creo que ninguno no lo haga. Por cierto, uno de los dos nuevos tendrá un destino trágico, así que estén atentos.

Bueno, eso fue todo. A quienes comentaron, les agradezco, y nos vemos pronto. ¡Adiós!


	6. Life 4

_**Life 4: Me Da la Lata una Chica Rica, y Convivo con los Gremory.**_

Ese día el rubio aprendió una valiosa lección: Nunca anuncies que nada malo puede pasar, ni siquiera lo pienses. Es malo tentar al destino. MUY malo.

Ahh, había pasado un mes excelente: Entrenar con Shikamaru y Masami, leer unos libros sobre Sacred Gear que le consiguió Flerience, convivir con su agradable senpai, y explicarle un poco la situación a Giselle (Se enojó bastante, pero al final no lo mató *w*).

Masami consiguió un trabajo como maestra de primaria en una escuela pública cercana, cosa que le impresionó. Leyó los libros necesarios, y fue aceptada de inmediato. (Además, se veía bonita con el uniforme). Ella dijo que quería aportar algo a su casa, como una forma de pago por su amabilidad.

Pero volviendo al tema, justo cuando estaba disfrutando de un agradable almuerzo con su mejor amiga, pasaba esto, era el día que más pereza le daba:

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

El rubio miraba al estudiante que vino a verlo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

El tipo frente a el es el famoso "Príncipe número 1" de la escuela, Kiba Yuuto. El capturaba el corazón de las chicas con esa sonrisa suya. Pese a que estaba en su mismo año pero clase diferente, lo que le molestaba de él era otra cosa. Era un siervo de Rias Gremory.

—Oh, Kiba ¿Qué sucede? —A el le agradaba Kiba, pese a sus perturbadoramente recurrentes comentarios oscuros o gays.

—Vine aquí por orden de Rias Gremory-senpai.

— ¡Oohh! ¿Era hoy? —Entendió inmediatamente el porqué estaba en su salón. Había prometido convivir con Rias-senpai y con Sona-Kaicho a cambio de que ellas no hicieran cosas "drásticas" para convertirlo en su siervo. Un día de la semana visitaría a una, y la próxima semana a la otra en ese mismo día.

Gracias a Dios, Sona ya no tenía deseos de reencarnarlo y sus visitas eran básicamente amistosas. Pese a su apariencia fría, disfrutaba mucho conversar con ella y perder contra ella en ajedrez. Prácticamente se había puesto por meta hacerla sonreír, por más difícil que fuera. Y la mayoría de las veces lo lograba.

Pero Rias era otro cantar.

— _Esa mujer si es insistente Socio._ —Comentó Kari con cierta molestia sentada a su lado. Se había hecho semi-transparente, así que solo él podía verla, y le hacía gracia como se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba las mejillas.— _Ya debería entender que no quieres nada de ella. Y siempre intentando seducirte, será zorra..._

— _¿Estas celosa? —_ Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, haciéndolo reír.— _Ya sabes que solo la veo como una amiga, además. Tu eres mi socia, mucho más que ella._

Ella ladeó su cabeza con ojos de cachorrito.— _¿En serio?_

El asintió, intentando no tener un derrame nasal de su dulzura loli. Su relación con Kari también había mejorado bastante, alcanzando un punto similar al que tenía con Giselle, cosa que le alegraba intensamente. Eran amigos y socios, destinados a luchar juntos un dia, y sabía que podía confiar en ella.

—... ...OK, OK, entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Quiero que me sigas.

—¡KYAAA! —Ese fue vez el grito perturbador de la mayoría de las chicas del salón.

—¡NOOO, Uzumaki-chan! ¡No nos quites a Kiba-chan!

—¡No estoy de acuerdo con la pareja Kiba-chan & Uzumaki!

—No, ¿¡puede que sea el par Uzumaki & Kiba-chan!?

—¡Kyaah, se verían tan bien juntos! —Dijo una con un derrame nasal, asustando aún más a Naruto. Kiba no se dio por enterado, perturbándole más.

— _Kuh, no quiero saber qué porquerías estan pensando_ Ah, de acuerdo. —Dijo el rubio, ansioso de salir del alcance de esas fudoshis.

—¿Te vas, Naruto-kun? —Preguntó Giselle a su lado. Ella sabía de su acuerdo, y no estaba nada contenta con el. Sabía que era necesario, pero simplemente no le agradaba que pasara tiempo con...esa.

—Si, lo siento. Volveré más tarde. ¡Guárdame un poco de tu almuerzo! —Comentó mientras seguía a Kiba, sacándole a su amiga unas cuantas risas.

Mientras caminaban, logró ver el lugar a donde iban, el cual sin importar cuantas veces lo viera le daba mala espina: El viejo edificio escolar. Aparentemente usado mucho tiempo atrás, se encontraba prácticamente. Era tan horripilante que está listado como una de las 7 maravillas del colegio.

También era la sede del club de Rias, el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

—Buchou te está esperando. —Dijo Kiba. Ambos entraron al edificio impoluto, sin ningún rastro de polvo o insectos. Eso siempre le sorprendía un poco: Cuando uno piensa en edificios antiguos, con ellos vienen el polvo, insectos y telarañas. Mientra pensaba en ello, llegaron a su destino.

Un particular salón de clases cuya placaba rezaba: [Club de Investigación de lo Oculto].

Ambos entraron, y le dio una leve risa al ver que todo seguía igual que la última vez que fue.

Un gran circulo mágico dibujado en el piso emanando un aura extraña, un par de sofás y escritorios.

En el sofá estaba sentada la alumna de primer año y mascota de la escuela, Toujou Koneko-chan, la [Torre] de Rias. Como siempre, se encontraba una golosina, esta vez youkan, con una expresión adormilada. El simplemente la saludo con la cabeza, gesto correspondido. Ella era muy silenciosa, pero le agradaba.

Pudo apreciar a los dos miembros restantes del club. La heredera Gremory, quién se encontraba sentada en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles al tiempo que bebía un poco de té. Siempre le impresionaba la forma en que su pelo carmesí brillaba bajo la luz del sol.

A su lado se encontraba su [Reina], Himejima Akeno, conocida por todos como la "Belleza Serena". Sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, sostenía una hermosa bandeja de plata. Junto con Kiba, se llevaba bastante bien con ellos.

Se sorprendió al ver que la Gremory se encontraba discutiendo acaloradamente con una persona que al principio no reconoció. Era la Buchou del Club de Tenis, Kiyome Abe. Ya la había visto antes durante sus partidos, pero nunca de cerca.

Kiyome-senpai era una onee-san con el cabello castaño arreglado como un rollo con elegancia, y ojos verdosos bastante bonitos, y un cuerpo voluptuoso que captaba las miradas de las mayorías de los jóvenes que solo pensaban con cierta cosa que cuelga entre sus piernas. Pese a su buena apariencia, decían que tenía un comportamiento de persona rica y odiosa. El rubio suspiro, estaba harto de tratar con gente caprichosa.

—Ara —La Reina fue la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia.— Bienvenido, Naruto-kun.

—Oh, Naruto-kun. Me alegro que pudieras venir —Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa brillante. Pese a que le desagradaba un poco su personalidad, no podía negar que era hermosa. Pero el deseaba algo más que una cara bonita.— Quería presentarte a alguien. Ella es Kiyome Abe, una Domadora de Bestias humana que conoce sobre nuestra presencia aquí.

—Un gusto, Kiyome-senpai, soy Uzumaki Naruto´Ttebayo. Pero, Rias-senpai, ¿Qué es un Domador de Bestias? —Preguntó eso porque lo único que le venía a la mente era esos tipos que entrenaban leones en el circo.

—¡Ohohohoho! ¿Conque eres el chico que no quiere ser un Demonio? Eres interesante, así que te explicaré —Dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.— En esencia, yo entrenó y busco monstruos, criaturas sobrenaturales y poderosas. Es un placer, Uzumaki-kun.

—¡Increíble! ¿Entonces sabes de Yōkai, dragones y esas cosas?

Ella asintió.— Claro que si. Si necesitas saber algo, siéntete libre de pasarte por mi Club. Estoy seguro de que a mis adorables monstruos les agradará conocerte.

—Claro, será un placer´Ttebayo. —Contestó Naruto emocionado ante la idea de ver criaturas míticas. Ese era uno de sus objetivos, y se alegraba de tener a alguien cerca que pudiera ayudarlo.— Pero...Etto, ¿Eso es todo? Me interrumpieron a medio almuerzo y tengo hambre... —Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca y levantando su mochila, intentando ser lo más educado posible, cosa que era difícil con el estomago vacío.

—Ara, lo siento Naruto-kun. E res libre de terminar tu almuerzo —Respondió la pelirroja un poco apenada.— Espera un momento mientras termino con Kiyome-san.

Naruto agradeció y se sentó en el sofá a devorar tranquilamente su almuerzo, un bento fabuloso preparado por Masami. Usualmente comía ramen instantáneo o comida preparada por sus primas, pero desde que llegó su sensei ella insistía en prepararle la comida. Su sazón era increíble, y le recordaba bastante al de su madre.

Ese día había preparado un poco de gyoza a la parrilla, arroz blanco y takoyaki. Un almuerzo muy delicioso, tal vez no tanto como el Ramen pero sin dudas muy cerca.

—Aquí está tu té. —Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa serena.

—Ah, arigato. ¡Sabe delicioso´Ttebayo!

—Ara ara. Muchas Gracias. —Dijo ella riéndose suavemente "fufufu".— Ara ara, ese bento se ve muy preparado. ¿Acaso lo hizo tu novia? —Preguntó sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa picara.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco y negó con la cabeza.— L-lo hizo Masami-sensei. E-ella es muy buena cocinando´Ttebayo. Además...ella no es mi novia...

—Si tu lo dices, debe ser cierto Naruto-kun —Comentó ella sonriendo, antes de abrazar su brazo entre su generoso pecho. El se sonrojó un poco, pero la dejó ser. Acercó sus labios a su oído y se susurró suavemente, aumentando su sonrojo.— Y...me alegro de que estés disponible, ufufufu.

— _Infiel..._ —Pudo sentir los celos de Kari fluir desde su interior, pero no podía hacer nada. No quería hacer enojar a ninguna de las dos. Suspiró internamente, convivir con muchas chicas era muy difícil para alguien como el.

—Etto, Akeno-san. ¿Sabes algo sobre Sacred Gear? —Tenía pensado preguntarle esto a la pelirroja, pero como estaba ocupada tendría que esperar.

La pelinegra de coleta ladeo la cabeza, pero asintió.— No mucho, pero sí se algo. ¿Por qué, Naruto-kun?

—Es que...he intentado despertar mi sacred gear y aún no lo logró. —Apretó con fuerza sus puños.— No importa cuanto lo intente, no sucede nada.

Sintió la suave mano de la joven posarse sobre su puño, casi forzándolo a calmarse con su suave tacto.— Ara ara, no te desesperes. Creo que Rias puede ayudarte, ¿No, Yuuto?

El Príncipe, que estaba sentado frente a el, asintió.— Yo también creo eso. Si lo deseas, puedo ayudarte a entrenar con tu sacred gear —Alzó su mano, y una funda de espada apareció en ella. Sacó de esta una espada cuya hoja estaba totalmente hecha de hielo.— Este es mi Sacred Gear, Sword Birth. Puedo crear muchas espadas demoníacas con distintos atributos. No son tan fuertes como las verdaderas, pero son bastante útiles. Esta en particular es Flame Delete, que apaga las llamas.

—¡Increíble! Yosh, aceptaré su ayuda´Ttebayo. ¡Yo también quiero un Sacred Gear genial! —Exclamó el, ansioso por entrenar. Desde que entrenaba con Shikamaru y Masami, sus fuerzas se habían incrementado hasta alcanzar lo que sería un demonio de clase baja, pero para él eso no era suficiente. Debía ser mucho, mucho más fuerte.

—Yo también te ayudaré —Comentó Koneko, sorprendiendo al rubio.— Yo soy una [Torre]. Te enseñaré a ser más fuerte.

—Ufufu, si es así, yo también puedo ayudarte. La magia es mi especialidad —Añadió Akeno con una sonrisa.

—Esta bien, quiero entrenar con todos ustedes. Estoy seguro de que si lo hago...¡Me haré mucho más fuerte´Ttebayo!

Estaba realmente feliz de tener amigos fuertes que desearan ayudarlo a ser aún más fuerte. Pese a que eran siervos de Gremory, ellos junto a la misma Rias en verdad le daban la sensación de que podía confiar en ellos. Era en parte por eso que los consideraba sus amigos.

—Muy bien, parece que todo está en orden. Kiyome-san, la próxima luna llena te ayudaremos con tu petición —Comentó Rias dejando los papeles a un lado. Abe asintió, y tras darle una pequeña libreta con algunos conocimientos de monstruos a Naruto, se fue.

Rias suspiro y vio con una sonrisa a Naruto.— Quieres despertar tu Sacred Gear, ¿eh? Eso es algo difícil, pero creo que puedes lograrlo. Intenta concentrarte en tu poder interior, siente la fuerza en tu interior. —Naruto hizo lo pedido y cerró los ojos, concentrándose fuertemente.— Una imagen ayuda, algo que tú creas que es la fuerza. Algo que admires y que quieras igualar. La fuerza del deseo y la ambición es lo que mueve a los Sacred Gear.

Algo que admire y que quiera igualar.

Pensó en su padre y su madre, que eran mucho más de lo que el conocía; sus primas, que se habían esforzado por cuidarlo; Shiro-chan, que luchaba dia a dia con su enfermedad.

Una luz brilló en su mente. Una visión...Una palabra, un sentimiento.

Una versión un poco mayor de sí mismo apareció frente a el, brillando etéreamente. No era una visión, ni un recuerdo. Era...¡Era su futuro! Alzó su puño, y sonrió.— _Yo...¡Yo soy el Hokage Naranja de la Hoja!_ —Estrelló su puño en su pecho, y su fuerza estalló.

Un gran brillo naranja salió de su cuerpo como llamas, liberando una energía tan fuerte que empujó todo a su alrededor.

— _¿Q-qué es este poder?_ —Pensó impresionada la pelirroja retrocediendo, sintiendo esa fuerza como si quemara en su cuerpo. No era como la energía sagrada de los Ángeles o los Caídos, o la energía demoníaca de los Demonios, rayos, incluso era diferente al aura que desprendían los dragones.— _¿En serio es humano?_

Del aura naranja llameante brotó una luz violeta igual de intensa, llena de finísimos hilos de plata. Ambas auras se juntaron, girando como una espiral a su alrededor, antes de estallar y reunirse a su alrededor cubriendo su cuerpo.

Al apagarse el brillo, el grupo pudo ver los cambios.

Su brazo derecho ahora estaba cubierto por un guantelete medieval de plata pura, que parecía brillar como si estuviese al rojo vivo, y de su superficie prístina brotaban espinas de rosas de un tamaño considerable.

En su centro había una joya, que tenía el mismo diseño que los ojos de Kari: Una espiral azabache y dorada, que parecía girar sin fin.

Por debajo del guantelete sus brazos también tenían algo distinto, un aura dorada llameante que le era muy familiar subía hasta el hombro, del que se despiden pequeñas tiras de esa aura que parecía disiparse en el aire. Esta brilló un momento antes de desvanecerse, pero su imagen quedó grabada en su memoria.

— _Este poder..._ —Entonces sintió un profundo tirón, e imágenes brillaron atraves de sus ojos. Recuerdos, tan poderosos que casi lo derribaron. Su voz, la de otra persona...

" _Sabes... ¡Un día de estos, espero poder hacer algo con todo ese odio que llevas dentro! Me has hecho sufrir mucho, pero hasta yo sé que no es bueno dejarse manipular por el odio"._

" _¿De verdad crees poder tratar con toda esta rabia y odio?"._

 _Tanto odio, tanto dolor que le causaba. Como una cicatriz, dolía tanto..._

" _Naruto... Si realmente quieres hacer algo por nosotros..., ¡Demuéstranoslo con tus acciones!... ¡Eso es lo que eres!"_

 _Un zorro gigantesco que le veía como anhelante. El esperaba una respuesta, una acción. ¡A alguien que entendiera!_

" _Tú ya no eres un monstruo... eres uno de mis compañeros de equipo de Konohagakure... Kurama"._

El nombre bailó en su mente, trayendo nuevos recuerdos. Kurama...¡Kurama! Podía recordarlo. Ese viejo zorro amargado. Gritó en su mente, llamándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Por unos tensos segundos hubo silencio, y esperó lo peor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y silencio. Naruto contuvo las ganas de gritar o golpear algo. Negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

— _Si no esta Kurama, debe estar en algún lugar. Algún día lo encontraré, ¡Lo juro!_

— _Luego me cuentas sobre ese Kurama. La zorra peliroja te esta viendo como si hubieras caído del espacio._

Naruto recuperó la conciencia del espacio, y vio que efectivamente todo el grupo (Menos Koneko, a ella le importaba un comino) estaba viéndolo estupefacto.

—¿Los sorprendí, verdad? —Clamó Naruto cruzado de brazos con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas.

—¡¿C-cómo puedes decir algo así tan casualmente?! ¿Estas bien siquiera? Nunca había visto o escuchado de un, o unos, Sacred Gear así. —Exclamó Rias dándole un coscorrón.

Naruto, a una distancia segura de la pelirroja para poder seguir siendo el mismo, abrió y cerró los puños.— No lo sé, me siento bien. Mucho más...fuerte.

—¿Quisieras probar ese poder, Naruto-kun? —Preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa desafiante, que fue igualada por Naruto. Pronto cierta presión ocupo el aire, viniendo de ambos rubios, llenando la habitación.

 _ **X—*****—X**_

Pronto ambos estaban parados uno frente al otro, preparados para una lucha, en el patio del edificio.

Kiba empuñaba una espada larga, y podía decirse por su postura que no era un novato usándola. No sabía decirlo pero le daba ciertos recuerdos.

Agitó la cabeza y se centró en lo que estaba haciendo. Se colocó en una posición que creía estaba bien: Sus rodillas levemente flexionadas para saltar con rapidez, su brazo derecho al frente mientras que el izquierdo oculto en su espalda. Podía sentir la energía dorada concentrarse en sus brazos, aumentando su fuerza.

Kiba soltó el aire que tenía contenido, relajando sus músculos.— _Pese a ser un novato en cuanto a luchar, casi no tiene aberturas. Tendré que ser astuto._

Por su lado, Naruto tenía sus propios pensamientos.— _¿Habré dejado la estufa encendida?_

—¿Listos? ¡Comiencen! —Exclamó Rias bajando su brazo de golpe, sacando de sus pensamientos a Naruto.

Con un "¡Swish!" Kiba se deslizó con abrumadora velocidad hacia Naruto, que por poco no logró bloquear su corte con sus púas.

El rubio de brillo naranja apretó la mandíbula.— _Fuerte, más de lo que parece_ —Pensó, sintiendo el peso del corte en su brazo. Su pierna se movió veloz, barriendo el suelo y casi derribando a Kiba.

Este dio un salto elegante hacia atrás, y volvió a atacar con un tajo horizontal hacia sus costillas. Naruto lo bloqueó con ambos brazos, sintiendo el retroceso golpear su cuerpo pero no derribándolo.

Ambos comenzaron un baile peligroso, la hoja de Kiba cortando el aire con súbita rapidez mientras que Naruto reaccionaba siempre justo para bloquearla. Fue entonce que se dio cuenta de que estaban en un punto muerto, ya que uno no tenia la suficiente confianza para atacar directamente y el otro no lograba superar totalmente la defensa de su oponente.

— _Tengo una idea_ —Comentó Kari para los adentros de Naruto, haciéndolo sonreír fugazmente.

Kiba lo notó, pero lo desestimó. En un movimiento audaz aumentó su velocidad, hasta el punto en que halló una abertura en la defensa de Naruto y se dispuso a asestar una cuchillada a sus costillas.

Un sonido metálico, como el entrechocar de dos hojas, lo sorprendió.

Naruto había logrado moverse en el tiempo justo y detener su estocada con la parte frontal de su Sacred Gear. Y sonrió, cosa que le preocupó.

—¡Ahora! —Con su grito, las púas brillaron y crecieron hasta devorar y destrozar la hoja de su espada, dándole la oportunidad de retroceder.

Kiba observó con cierta sorpresa lo que quedaba de su espada, que era más o menos la mitad de la hoja. La dejó caer, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

— _Es hora de ir enserio_ —Pensó, al tiempo que creaba dos espadas. A diferencia de la primera, Naruto pudo notar claramente que estas tenían ciertas características que las hacían más poderosas.

La primera era delgada, más que la anterior, y ligeramente más larga. Pequeñas chispas brotaban de su hoja plateada teñida de un suave tono azul claro.

La segunda, en cambio, era un poco más gruesa y de un sólido color gris oscuro. Pequeños picos brotaban de sus filos en intervalos de unos 4 milímetros.

Naruto, sabedor de que estaba en desventaja, desencajó una de las púas más largas y la esgrimió como arma. Tal vez no era lo más recomendado, pero era lo mejor que tenía. Tuvo una idea y le dio su aura como hizo con el bastón, y le gustó el resultado.

La púa se convirtió en una elegante hoja de doble filo, con un diseño antiguo. Era enteramente plateada, y de su pomo brotaba un pequeño capullo de un tono más claro que el resto, mientras que su guarda era una clásica cruz.

Empezaron a dar vueltas el uno delante del otro con pasos cortos y medidos, como si fueran bailarines desplazándose sobre un suelo irregular, tanteando con los pies y sin mirar hacia abajo, sin apartar la mirada de su contrincante en ningún momento. Ambos sabían que quien reaccionara primero ante el ataque del oponente sería el ganador.

Kiba inició el primer ataque; Un corte desde la izquierda con ambas hojas, detenido con dificultad, seguido de un giro con dos cortes en cruz hacia abajo. Naruto bloqueaba sus veloces cortes con dificultad, usando lo poco que sabía de usar espadas con su gran velocidad y fuerza. Lo que le faltaba en técnica lo compensaba con vigor puro.

El primer golpe se hizo presente: Un leve corte en la mejilla de Naruto, seguido de un corte en la manga de Kiba. Pequeñas heridas se iban formando, ya que Naruto poco a poco iba mejorando. Sus cortes eran rectos y obvios, pero aprovechaba aberturas que otros no usarían, sacando de su cerebro cada gramo de ingenio.

Kari le apoyaba en forma de energía, curando sus cortes. Esto fue notado por Kiba, que redobló sus intentos en someter a Naruto. Cortes veloces, paradas rudimentarias e incluso algunas barriadas y patadas por parte del más salvaje. Era como una danza frenética, rápida y mortal. Se juntaban y se separaban cada pocos segundos, con muchos menos en descanso.

Agregados a los cortes de Kiba estaban las chispas y las púas de sus espadas. Lo más problemático era la electricidad, que le entumecía lo suficiente para que la otra espada superara su guardia. Era gracias a las habilidades curativas de su gear junto a sus propios reflejos que lograba mantenerse.

Pero en cuestión de un segundo, Naruto se encontraba arrodillado con su guantelete y su hoja cruzados intentando resistir el corte doble de su contendor, que ponía en sus hojas toda su fuerza.

—Kuh —Masculló, sin siquiera poder maldecir en voz baja. No debía faltar mucho para que sus fuerzas fallara, o a Kiba se le ocurriera otra forma de derrotarlo. ¡Debía pensar rápido!

Entonces tuvo una idea.

Reunió fuerzas, haciendo brillar sus brazos.— ¡Esto...no es...nada! —Sus brazos subieron y dividieron las espadas de Kiba con un sonoro estallido, antes de que se deslizara inesperadamente entre las piernas de su atónito contrincante.

Naruto se encontró agachado en una extraña posición y con su espada presionándose contra el costado izquierdo de Kiba. Pero el tampoco estaba libre, pues dos hojas de espada habían brotado del suelo y se presionaban contra los lados de su cuello. El chico se quedó inmóvil hasta que Naruto decidió bajar su espada y permitió que se irguiera, haciendo que Kiba también liberara sus hojas.

—Fui descuidado —Comentó Naruto avergonzado rascando su nuca.

Kiba negó.— No, me sorprendiste. Nunca había visto una maniobra así, fuiste muy astuto. De no ser por las cualidades de mi Sacred Gear, no hubiera ganado.

—Hasta en eso eres mejor que yo —Masculló Naruto en voz baja sin verlo, haciendo reír a las chicas. Ellas habían observado en silencio la pelea, anonadadas del hecho de que Naruto pudiera mantenerse en pie contra el [Caballero].

—Lo único que puedo decir es que tienes pocas cosas específicas que mejorar —Comentó Rias acercándose.— Tu fuerza es bastante grande, aunque no la vimos en su totalidad, y tu velocidad y capacidad de reacción son ligeramente inferiores a las de Yuuto-kun. Lo único que necesitas ahora es práctica: Lucha con el hasta que te acostumbres, y también podrías aprender a usar una espada. De esa forma también ganarás más control de tu Sacred Gear.

Naruto asintió, estando de acuerdo con sus observaciones. Gracias a Shikamaru, sus habilidades estaban ligeramente por debajo de un Demonio de Clase Baja. Era bastante superior a un humano, pero no estaba satisfecho. Quería ser más fuerte, y así enfrentar a oponentes aún más fuertes.

—Faltaría probar tus habilidades mágicas, pero por tu cara creo que se limitan a eso que haces con las cosas para convertirlas en armas ¿Cierto? —Comentó la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo asentir a Naruto. Todos vieron como este dejaba su espada clavada en el suelo, y esta perdía su brillo hasta convertirse en una púa nuevamente y romperse en un brillante polvo plateado que fue llevado por el viento.— Creo que podemos trabajar un poco más, si es que no tienes nada que hacer. Ya formaré un plan de entrenamiento.

Naruto suspiro, adiós a sus horas de juego online. Se alegraba de poder volverse más fuerte, pero estaba seguro de que el entrenamiento sería largo, arduo y cansado.— _¡Tengo hambre´Ttebayo!_

* * *

—¡¿Esta es tu casa?! ¡Sugeee! ¡Es increíblemente grande! —Gritó Naruto emocionado viendo la gran casa que estaba frente a el.

Como había prometido, tras terminar su entrenamiento de ese dia y comer unos cuantos tazones de ramen había ido a visitar a la Presidenta del Club de Tenis. Esta, como ya casi había terminado el día, le invitó a su casa. Sabía que era rica pero...no esperaba que tanto. ¡Su casa entera cabía en el patio!

— _Cierra la boca, pareces más idiota de lo normal —_ Dijo Kari, haciéndolo reaccionar.

—De hecho, es mi casa de verano, pero gracias por tus halagos fufufu —Comentó Kiyome con una sonrisa confiada guiando a Naruto por su patio.— Dime, ¿Sabes algo sobre los monstruos que no venga de libros comunes?

—Solo que son muy variados´Ttebayo —Respondió el rubio rascando su nuca. La castaña asintió como si lo hubiera esperado.

—Pues eso es cierto, hay muchos tipos de monstruos por cada mitología. Yo misma eh entrenado a varios, sin contar los que mi familia también a adoctrinado. Mis ancestros son diestros domadores de bestias, ¡Ohohohoho! ¡Y yo también lo soy! —Declaró sacando pecho con una sonrisa orgullosa. Naruto no pudo evitar recordar a Rias, ya que ambas eran muy parecidas tanto en físico como en personalidad.— Y estos son algunos muy apreciados por mi —Se detuvieron frente a una gran piscina.— ¡Vengan, chicas!

De la casa salieron tres monstruos, que reconoció por los libros que había leído. Eran una lamia, una arpía y una curiosa cierva blanca de cascos de bronce y cuernos dorados.

—Ellas conforman parte de mi equipo de monstruos. Fufufu, ¿Son interesantes, no?

—¡Claro! Nunca creí que vería verdaderos monstruos mitológicos, en verdad son increíbles.

Las chicas-monstruos se sonrojaron un poco ante los halagos de cierto rubio, y saludaron educadamente. Curiosamente le recordaban a las chicas-monstruos de aquel anime harem extraño en el que un tipo convivía con muchas de ellas (No lo mencionó por temor a ofenderlas, ya que no parecía tan...desesperadas en búsqueda de pareja, eso y porque Kari le aconsejó que no lo hiciera).

—Soy Lara, ¡Un gusto, Naruto-san! —Saludó la lamia, una chica de su edad con corto cabello castaño claro atado en una cola y bonitos ojos verdes de reptil, con una dentadura un poco afilada. Tenía una figura decente, acentuada por su camiseta roja y su falda de jean. Lo más vistoso de ella era su larga cola serpentina que ocupaba el lugar de sus piernas, de un tono café claro y beige.

—¿Eres una lamia, cierto? ¿Puedes sacarte los ojos como la del mito? —Pregunto con curiosidad.

—¡Claro que no! Eso dolería mucho —Negó abrazándose a si misma.— Solo la primera Lamia podía hacerlo, eso junto a otras cosas fueron desapareciendo con el pasar del tiempo. ¡Pero aún no nos agrada Hera!

—Ciertamente se excedió un poco, pero creo que la comprendo. Años de ser engañada deben haberla hecho así —Dijo rascándose la nuca, no quería defenderla pero no podía evitar ver el otro lado de las acciones.

—¡Soy Kass, Kass la Harpía! —Saludó alegremente la harpía, que era ligeramente más baja que Naruto. Como declaró ella misma, era una harpía, y sus brazos eran alas emplumadas de color amarillo oscuro y sus piernas eran garras de ave.

Tiene el pelo del color de sus plumas corto con varias trenzas, y ojos rojizos que combinaban bien con su piel bronceada. Tenía un considerable desarrollo, y una cara agradable. En si, no parecía ser una mala persona.

—¡Hola! —Contestó con la misma alegría chocando los cinco.— ¿Con esas alas puedes volar, cierto?

—¡Si! —Dijo mientras revoloteaba sobre el rubio.— ¡Soy rápida, muy rápida! Pero no tanto como Seri-chan —Musitó con un leve puchero viendo a la cierva.

—Saludos —Dijo ella con voz femenina, calmada y tranquila, así que tal vez era la más razonable de las tres.— Tal vez no lo sepas, pero soy una Cierva de Cerinea. Puedo—

—Aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad, ¿Cierto? —La cortó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.— De las tres, de ti es la que más sé. Estas consagrada a la Diosa Artemisa y esta prohibido matarte. Tu velocidad es brutal, tanto que solo fue posible capturarte atrapando tus patas con una flecha.

La cierva lo vio por unos segundos con sus grandes ojos dorados, antes de reír para si misma.— Te subestime, humano. ¿Naruto, cierto? Estas en lo correcto, mi nombre es Serina, un gusto. —Se presentó haciendo una curiosa reverencia.

—¡Igualmente! Siempre quise ver a otros seres sobrenaturales, me sorprende que sean tan diferentes —Comentó Naruto sonriendo.

—Y eso que no has visto nada, hay un gran cantidad de monstruos por mitología, e incluso han ido surgiendo nuevos. ¡Ellas son, por decirlo de alguna forma, clásicas! —Explicó Kiyome con una sonrisa, al tiempo que sacaba un grueso libro de cubierta de cuero.— Aquí hay algunos datos sobre monstruos, tanto antiguos como unos pocos nuevos. Tal vez te sea de apoyo.

—Muchas gracias, Abe-senpai, es muy amable —Agradeció Naruto guardando el libro en su mochila.

—Claro que, en respuesta a mi inestimable ayuda, exigo que por lo menos hagas algo por mi —Siguió la castaña, sacando un suspiro y una gota al rubio. No podía decir que no lo esperaba, ya que ella era muy parecida a cierta pelirroja.

En otro lugar, Rias estornudo al tiempo que se sentía aludida y extrañamente molesta, pero lo dejo de lado.

—Y...¿Qué quieres que haga? _¡Por favor, no algo vergonzoso! ¡Por favor, no algo vergonzoso! ¡Por favor, no algo vergonzoso!_

—Pues... —Se detuvo y comenzó a pensar, asustando un poco a Naruto que se imaginaba escenarios cada vez peores.— Por ahora, nada. Me guardaré mi favor hasta que lo necesite, Uzumaki-kun.

 _ **X—*****—X**_

Fiuu, de la que se salvó. Tuvo que concentrarse en no soltar un suspiro de alivio, temiendo que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión. Tras pedir su número, y conversar un poco con las chicas-monstruos y la cierva, el rubio por fin pudo suspirar mientras caminaba a casa con paso cansado. Ese día había sido demasiado largo.

— _Me pregunto que habrá de cenar, tal vez ramen...o takoyaki...ummm, yakitori_ —Pensó mientras sobaba su barriga y babeaba un poco.

—¡Hawaau! —¿Hmm? Una repentina voz.

Al mismo tiempo que la escuchó, un sonido de algo cayéndose al piso se escuchó.

Cuando se dió la vuelta, había una monja en el piso. Ella está abriendo sus brazos de par en par y tiene su cara en el piso.— _Esa es ciertamente una torpe manera de caerse._ —Comento cruelmente Kari, haciendo que la regañara.

—¿... ...E-Estás bien? —Preguntó Naruto ayudándola a levantarse.

—Auu. Por qué sigo tropezando... ...Oh, lo siento. Muchas gracias —Musitó esta, su voz le decía al rubio que debía tener una edad similar a la suya.

Tomo su mano y la levanto, el viento sopló y se llevó su velo, el cual fue atrapado hábilmente por Naruto. Pero aún así, pudo ver su rostro.

Era una hermosa chica de su edad. Su cabello rubio, que se escondía debajo, cae sobre sus hombros. Su genuino cabello rubio está brillando con luz debido a la luz del sol. Era sin dudas del mismo tono que el suyo, pero sin dudas mucho mejor cuidado.

Sus ojos de color verdes era tan hermosos como dos esmeraldas, brillando con pureza e inocencia. Combinaban bien con su piel pálida. Sin dudas, se parecían bastante.

—¿U—Umm... ...hay algo mal... ...?

—N-no, nada. ¿Estas bien?

—Si, muchas gracias —Dijo ella con una reverencia. Detrás suyo Naruto alcanzó a ver unas maletas.

—¿De viaje? —Preguntó mientras le daba el velo.

—No, no es eso. Fui asignada a la iglesia de esta ciudad...tú debes ser un residente de esta ciudad. Es un placer conocerte. —Ella inclina su cabeza.

— _Ummm, una persona de la iglesia_ —Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a nadie de la iglesia en mucho tiempo. No desde que era más joven.— _¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con los ángeles?_

— _No directamente sin dudas. Es una creyente, pero no sé mucho más. Déjame un momento para analizarla..._

—Por cierto, tu nombre es...

—¡Oh, pero que desconsiderado de mi parte! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpó con varias reverencias, haciendo reír al rubio cara de zorro.

—No, tranquila, no hay problema. Soy Uzumaki Naruto´Ttebayo.

—Soy Asia Argento. Es un gusto conocerte, Naruto...¿san?

* * *

Listo, hasta aquí llego el capitulo.

Como vieron, ya apareció la waifu asiática, y con ella, ya se viene también el final de este primer arco. Realmente no sé si emparejarla con Naruto, ya que también quedaría bien como una hermana adoptiva. Se los dejo a su decisión, la más dicha será la ganadora.

También se mostró el Sacred Gear del rubio, el cual será explorado en más profundidad en el próximo capitulo. Lo que puedo decir, sin que sea un spoiler claro, es que tiene mucho más potencial del que vieron hoy. He pensado mucho en sus habilidades, buscando un equilibrio entre las del gear y las propias de Naruto. Creo que lo conseguí, pero falta un poco para que las vean.

Espero y les haya gustado, dejen su opinión, y si no lo hacen, vendrá Fafnir por las noches a robarles su ropa interior. Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Hasta otra!


	7. Life 5

_**Life 5: Me Encuentro con una Monja, Demonios Renegados y Algo que no Entiendo.**_

—Jeje, es gusto igual Asia-chan. —Dijo Naruto alegremente.— ¿Y cómo terminaste aquí?

—Umm, etto He estado en problemas desde que llegué. Ummm... ...No puedo hablar japonés tan bien... me perdí y otras personas no podían entender lo que trataba de decir... ... —Apretó sus manos contra su pecho en una mueca triste.

— _Un momento...si ella no puede hablar japonés...¡¿Cómo rayos es que me entiende´ttebayo?!_ —Gritó Naruto en su mente intrigado.

— _Es gracias a mi. Pude copiar la habilidad de los demonios, que también poseen la mayoría de las criaturas sobrenaturales,_ [ _Lenguage_ ] _y te la otorgué. Ahora cuando hables las personas te escucharan en el idioma con el que estén más familiarizados, y viceversa. Para ti, todos hablarán japonés mientras que ellos te oirán en distintos idiomas._ —Explicó Kari, haciéndole sonreír inmensamente y hacer un pequeño baile de la victoria mental.

— _¡Sugee! ¡Ahora no tengo que prestar tanta atención a las clases de inglés!_

— _Es solo con el habla ¿Sabes? Aún debes aprender a escribir y leer, baka._

— _¡Diablos!_ —Maldijo para sus adentros.— ¿Quieres ir a la iglesia, cierto? Creo que sé dónde está, sígueme _¿Esa cosa vieja a las afueras de la ciudad es una iglesia cierto? ¡Nunca eh visto a alguien ir allí, y van, no creo que sea a orar!_

— _Es sospechoso...ciento energía sagrada en ella, como en todas las iglesias, pero hay algo raro en ella. Reuniré más datos._

—¿L-Lo sabes? ¡G-Gracias! ¡Todo esto es gracias a Dios! —Exclamó ella sonriendo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Ya ya, no hay razón para llorar. —Dijo Naruto intentando calmarla con una pequeña sonrisa.— _Esta chica es realmente linda. Cualquiera que nos viera diría que soy su hermano mayor._ Bueno, como la buena persona que soy, no puedo dejar a una chica en problemas sola. Así que...¡Sígueme, te llevaré a la Iglesia!

—¡Hai!

Caminaron en silencio, con Naruto ocasionalmente señalándole lugares y contándole anécdotas. Asia le escuchaba atentamente, como si sus historias fuesen lo más interesante que hubiera escuchado, lo cual no era muy usual para Naruto. Siendo que la mayoría no le tomaba enserio cuando era niño, solo unas pocas personas, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se aburriera de su palabrería. Era gratificante el hecho de que alguien le escuchara atentamente.

Pasaron por un parque, Naruto pensaba invitarle un helado cuando...

—¡Uwaaaaah! —Oyeron el llanto de un niño. Un niño pequeño que jugaba con una pelota se había caído y raspado su rodilla, y se encontraba llorando.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Kota-chan? —Preguntó su madre. Uno pensaría que el estará bien ya que esta con su mamá, pero de repente, Asia que estaba caminando a tras de mí se dirigió al niño con una decisión que le impresionó.

—Hey —Asia se dirigió al chico, que estaba sentado en el suelo y llorando, y se arrodilló frente a el. Naruto le siguió, interesado en sus acciones.— ¿Te encuentras bien? Los niños no deberían llorar por una pequeña herida así. —Acarició la cabeza del niño gentilmente.

El niño probablemente no entendió lo que estaba diciendo. Pero Asia tiene una expresión muy amable, la clase de expresiones que hacen que uno confíe en las personas, pensó Naruto. Puso su palma donde el niño se hirió.

— _¡¿Nani?!_ —Gritó mentalmente Naruto, secundado por Kari, ambos en shock viendo como un orbe de luz verde apareció desde la palma de la Hermana y cubrió la rodilla del niño. El orbe brillo y curo la herida del niño.— _¿Tiene un Sacred Gear? Tiene sentido, ya que esos no son Poderes Demoníacos o Sacros._

— _Si, es el Sacred Gear_ [ _Twilight Healing_ ], _un tipo Cambio de Estado que permite la curación del daño a una velocidad considerable. Es raro, pero tampoco es único._ —Explicó Kari. Podría decirse que ella no tenía categoría, a menos que fuese Multi-Uso. Ni siquiera sabían su nombre, ya que ella funcionaba de forma similar a una IA, administrando el poder del Sacred Gear pero no siendo el gear en sí mismo.

Sacred Gear.

Un poder especial que es otorgado a ciertas personas, un arma o poder con el que uno nace y que esta conectado a sus sentimientos y aspiraciones. Básicamente eso era un Sacred Gear. Naruto sonrió ante un pensamiento.— _No me sorprende que sea un gear de curación. Su naturaleza es demasiado amable para tener un poder ofensivo_ —Pensó, sintiendo su brazo doler ligeramente. Probablemente era la influencia de [ _Twilight Healing_ ].

En pocos segundos la lesión del niño desapareció sin dejar rastro. Sin dudas era un poder increíble, pero era de esperarse siendo que según Rias le había contado había un gran número de Sacred Gear y Subespecies de estos. La madre del niño estaba en shock, lo cual era razonable. Cualquiera que viera cosas inimaginables tendría una reacción similar.

—Toma, tus heridas están curadas. El dolor debe haberse ido ahora. —Asia acarició suavemente la cabeza del niño y volvió a su lado. —Lo siento. Pero tenía que hacerlo. —Se ríe mientras saca su lengua.

La madre del niño, que estaba en shock antes, sacudió su cabeza y tomó la mano del niño para poder irse rápidamente.—¡Gracias, Onee-chan! —Dijo el niño, palabras de Gratitud que tristemente ella no podía entender, por lo que hizo de interprete.

—Él dijo, gracias Onee-chan —Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, la cual ella igualó felizmente después de que se lo tradujera.— Eres increíble Asia-chan, esa curación fue increíble.

—Sí, es el poder de sanar. Es un maravilloso poder que Dios me dio. —Ella parece un poco triste, aunque está sonriendo por su alago. La sonrisa de Narutos se opaco ligeramente, pero decidió ocultar sus dudas.

El tenía experiencia con esas cosas. Debía tener un pasado oscuro o incomodo, y no era buena indagar mucho, al menos por el momento. Otra cosa que debía entender era que no todos estaban felices de tener un Sacred Gear, siendo a veces rechazados por lo extraño de sus poderes o sufriendo por estos. El mismo estaba confuso de su poder, siendo que aún no le entendía completamente.

— _Aún así...quiero darle apoyo_ —Pensó, antes de hacer algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría luego. Hizo aparecer su guantelete, sorprendiendo a Asia, y sonrió amigablemente.— Este es mi poder, aun no sé bien que hace pero también cura heridas, al menos las mías. Son parecidos, ¿Verdad?

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de sonreír inmensamente.— ¡Si!

El resto del camino hablaron sobre otras estupideces, dejando de lado el tema de sus "poderes". Llegaron a la vieja Iglesia después de caminar unos minutos. Sí, la única Iglesia que conocía era esa, si es que ese edificio en ruina contaba como una.— _Es tan vieja como recuerdo._ —Pensó viéndola de cerca.— _Nunca escuché que este lugar estaba todavía siendo usado, pero puedo ver la luz dentro de la Iglesia, eso significa que hay personas dentro._

—¡Sí, este es el lugar! Estoy tan contenta. —Celebró Asia con un suspiro de alivio después de comparar su locación con el mapa que tiene. Pero Kari frunció el seño, llamando la atención de Naruto.

— _Detecto vida dentro pero...hay algunas que no son humanas_

Naruto abrió enormes sus ojos ante la información, pero se esforzó por controlar sus expresiones.— _¿A qué te refieres?_ —Preguntó tensamente. ¿Eran ángeles? ¿O demonios? Las probabilidades eran muy bajas para ser cierto, a menos que...

— _Hay uno, dos...cuatro ángeles caídos...y uno de ellos es Raynare, la que te..._ —No pudo continuar, dejando a Naruto meditando lo aprendido. Ahora no estaba seguro de si era buena idea dejar a Asia quedarse en esa iglesia.

—¿Naruto-san? ¿Esta bien, Naruto-san? —Preguntó Asia intentando llamar su atención, sacando de sus pensamientos a Naruto.

—Ah, si, lo siento me quedé pensando jejeje —Se disculpó rascando su nuca, disimulando ante cualquiera que les estuviese viendo.

No debería quedarse aquí mucho tiempo. Está oscureciendo y debería irse, especialmente porque si se quedaba podría perderse la cena. — Entonces, me iré por mi camino. ¡Fue un gusto conocerte, Asia-chan!

—¡Por favor espera! —Exclamó, deteniéndolo. Jugaba con sus dedos de una manera familiar, que le recordaba a Shiro-chan.— Me gustaría preparar un poco de té en gratitud por traerme aquí.

—Oh, lo siento pero tengo prisa...

—... ...Pero eso es... ... —Su mirada decayó un poco.

— _Ahh, ella quiere prepararme té para mostrarme su gratitud ¿Cierto? Pero es peligroso,_ creo. _—_ Kari asintió, haciéndolo suspira.— Es una lástima, pero me tengo que rehusar. Asia-chan reunámonos otra vez.

—¡Si, Naruto-san! ¡Definitivamente iré a verte! —Dijo inclinando su cabeza abajo. Narutos e despidió alegremente agitando sus manos. Ella le miró hasta que estuve fuera de su alcance. Ella era una buena chica, pensó.

Y ese fue su fatídico destino y primer encuentro.

* * *

—Nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a una Iglesia otra vez. —Le regañaron al unísono Sona, Rias y Flerience. Naruto estaba siendo regañado por ellas en la habitación del club. Sus expresiones eran más serias de lo usual, como si estuviesen realmente enojadas con el.

Sona suspiro, y se cruzó de brazos.— Para nosotros, los Demonios, la Iglesia es territorio enemigo. El sólo poner un pie dentro de una de ellas puede causar un conflicto entre Demonios y Dios. Ya que era un acto de bondad el llevar a la monja a la Iglesia, ellos no te hirieron, pero los Ángeles están siempre a la caza. Estabas en una situación en donde no sería extraño para ellos el golpearte con una Lanza de Luz. —Afilo su mirada, enviando desagradables escalofríos a Naruto.— Tu, que haz interactuado con nosotros, puedes ser considerado un aliado nuestro. Y como aliado, ellos pueden eliminarte si te consideran una amenaza.

—¿Amenaza? ¿Yo? Pero si soy inofensivo jajaja —Dijo chistosamente Naruto, recibiendo duras miradas de las tres que le hicieron bajar la cabeza.— _¿En serio estaba en una situación tan seria? Pero...allí solo habían Ángeles Caídos, algo anda mal entonces..pero que_ —Se desveló el fin de semana investigando y pensando, buscando datos sobre Ángeles Caídos e intentando entender qué hacían en una iglesia.

Esperaba contárselo a ellas, que sabían más sobre seres sobrenaturales, pero comenzaron a regañarlo.

—No te vuelvas a involucrar con personas de la Iglesia. En especial con Exorcistas que son nuestros más grandes enemigos. Ellos pueden eliminarnos fácilmente porque sus poderes están apoyados por la oración de Dios. Aún más si es un Exorcista con un Sacred Gear. Eso sería lo mismo que estar parado al borde de la muerte, Naruto-kun. —Rias le vio directamente con sus ojos azules mientras agita su cabello carmesí. Sus ojos lucen serios, así que no es una broma. — Si te hubiesen atacado, difícilmente podríamos intervenir sin hacer estallar la guerra. Y tu hubieras muerto.

—S-Sí. Comprendo´ttebayo

—Puedes evitar la muerte como humano al ser resucitado como Demonio. Aún así, no me gustaría hacerte eso —Dijo de manera comprensiva cruzada de brazos, viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa— Aun quiero tenerte como siervo, y lo haré a mi manera, no aprovechando tu muerte y obligándote a servirme.

—Yo pienso igual, Naruto. Esos no son métodos —Asintió Sona de acuerdo con Rias.

Naruto agachó la cabeza.— Lo siento. Me dejé llevar. De todos modos, se cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. Pero...hay algo raro en esa iglesia —Dijo, recibiendo miradas intrigadas de las chicas.— Según Ka...mi Gear...en esa iglesia no habían Ángeles, solo Ángeles Caídos y exorcistas...¿Eso qué significa?

Las tres abrieron sus ojos asombradas, retrocediendo medio paso, lo que le dió mala espina a Naruto.

—Naruto, eso significa que...ella es una Excomulgada, una persona que fue desterrada por la iglesia, y esos Exorcistas probablemente también lo son. —Le explicó con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Naruto.— Esto es peor, ten mucho cuidado si te encuentras con ella, y evítala si puedes. Ella esta bajo vigilancia por los Ángeles Caídos que te mataron.

Naruto asintió aun en shock, sintiendo como sus puños se cerraban ante lo aprendido.

¿Cómo alguien podría desterrar a una persona tan agradable y alegre como Asia? ¡Su vibra y personalidad encajaban perfectamente con el trabajo de la iglesia! ¿Ahora estaba bajo el cuidado de los Caídos? No podía imaginar qué podrían estar tramando con ella.

Excomulgar. Según había investigado antes sobre la iglesia, sucedía cuando un miembro de esta cometía un pecado imperdonable por el cual era desterrado y olvidado. Ya sea blasfemar abiertamente sobre Dios, violaciones o robos, pero ahora que sabía sobre el mundo sobrenatural, tenía sus dudas. Asia parecía demasiado buena para eso, debía haber otra razón.

—Sé que te sientes frustrado, Naruto-san —Dijo Flerience, sorprendiéndolo.— Ella cometió una herejía, no sabemos qué pero...si puedes, intenta ayudarla. Ten esto —Le dio un colgante rojizo con forma de gota, que se colocó en el bolsillo.— Con esto sabré y estas en problemas, e iremos a ayudarte. No eres exactamente débil, pero tampoco eres fuerte. Sigue practicando con los siervos de Rias, si no quieres morir.

Nuestra conversación terminó ahí. Sona-Kaicho y Fleri-senpai se fueron, dejándome solo con Rias en un silencio incómodo.

—Ara ara, ¿Ya terminaron de sermonearlo?

—Owaa. —Akeno estaba parada detrás de el, sorprendiéndolo al no darse cuenta. Ella estaba sonriendo como de costumbre.

—Akeno, ¿Pasó algo? —La expresión de Akeno-san cambio después de que Rias le preguntó.

—Recibimos una orden de cacería del Archiduque.

* * *

Demonios Renegados. Hay demonios que son llamados así. Eran demonios que se rebelaron contra sus Amos y huyeron, a veces matando a su Amo en el proceso.

Casos como ese raramente ocurren, pero ahí estaban, y debían atenderse. El poder de los Demonios es enorme. No puede ni compararlo al momento en que fuiste un humano. Así que hay aquellos que deciden usar ese poder para sus propios intereses egoístas, dejando de lado a su amo y causando destrucción en diferentes lugares.

Eso es un Demonio Renegado.

El Ángel Caído Donaseek que usaba un traje confundió a Naruto con un Demonio Renegado, tal vez por el hecho de que había sobrevivido a una lanza de luz o por la energía que tenía.

Pero en otras palabras, pensó en el como un perro perdido.

Los Perros perdidos causan problemas, y si les agregas un poder superior al de los humanos normales, obtienes a los Demonios Renegados. Cuando son encontrados por el amo u otros Demonios tienen la orden de eliminarlos. Esa es la ley de los Demonios. Dura, pero justa. Otras criaturas como los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos también los ven como amenaza, por lo que eliminan a los Demonios Renegados cuando los encuentran.

No hay nada más aterrador que un Demonio que no respeta ninguna regla.

Tras rogar unos minutos, y prometer deberle un favor futuro a Rias (Específico que no contaba pedirle que se volviera su siervo, a lo que ella aceptó con un suspiro de decepción) Naruto se dirigió al edificio en desuso localizado a las afueras de la ciudad, junto con Rias, Akeno-san, Kiba y Koneko-chan.

Según los datos enviados a Rias, cada noche un Demonio Renegado está atrayendo a humanos al edificio para alimentarse de ellos. Como tal, hubo una solicitud de los Demonios de Clase Alta de cazarlos. Algo así como [Dado que ha escapado al territorio de Rias Gremory, me gustaría pedirte que lo elimines]. En sí, era otro de los tantos trabajos de los demonios.

Naruto corría con velocidad y agilidad superiores a lo normal, equivalentes a un Demonio de Clase Baja usual, gracias a su entrenamiento con Shikamaru y los siervos de Rias, por lo cual no se había quedado atrás. Pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, pensando sobre Asia y su pecado.

— _Ella parece demasiado buena para haber matado, violado o robado. ¿Habrá blasfemado? No creo, parecía creer mucho en Dios. Maldición, es un callejón sin salida_ —Pensó frustrado, decidiendo pensar en ello más tarde. Ahora tenía algo que hacer, algo peligroso que exigía su atención.

Era medianoche, por lo que todo estaba cubierto de oscuridad, solo rota por la luz de la luna. Era un sitio boscoso y con mucha hierba alta, pero podía ver el edificio abandonado desde donde estaba. El, a diferencia de los demonios, no tenía una visión tan clara, pero gracias a sus adquiridos genes draconianos podía ver mejor de lo que vería siendo humano y no tenía que usar una linterna para evitar tropezar y romperse la nariz.

—... ...Huele a sangre. —Koneko-chan cubre su nariz con su uniforme después de decir eso.

Naruto olió y asintió, el también podía olerlo. No era agradable, un olor metálico y pegajoso. Todo se volvió silencioso.

Podía sentir la presencia de un enemigo cerca, y su instinto asesino no era normal. Pero no sentía miedo. No, más bien...¡Estaba emocionado! Tal vez era sus genes de dragón, o su propia personalidad imprudente, pero se sentía muy enardecido ante una lucha. Casi de manera, irónicamente, imprudente, pero eso era usual en el. Primero hacer, luego reír, pasar unas horas, y por ultimo reflexionar (Con dificultad) lo hecho. Ese era su forma de vivir la vida.

Rias, estaba al frente del pequeño grupo con sus manos en su cintura. Parecía muy segura, pensó Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Naruto-kun, esta es una buena oportunidad para que veas como se pelea, ¿No crees? —Comentó Rias con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Si! ¡Por fin puedo luchar! —Celebró, sacándole unas cuantas risas a la pelirroja.

—No sé si pelees, ya que aun eres muy débil —Dijo directamente, bajando un poco sus ánimos.— Pero puedes mirar cómo luchan los Demonios. Hoy, solo concéntrate y mira como luchamos. Oh, sí, también explicaré las características que tienen los sirvientes.

—¿Explicar? ¿Las características que tienen los sirvientes? Oh, ¿Es como en esos animes en donde clasifican a los demonios por niveles y esas cosas?

Rias sonrió ante su analogía, pero asintió.— Si, algo así. Solo que es un poco más complejo. Te explicaré sobre la historia de los demonios, y sobre las Evil Piece.

Y de esa forma, Rias le a explicó acerca de la actual situación de los Demonios, las Evil Piece y cómo funcionaba todo. Fueron unos largos cinco minutos.

¿Versión Corta? Los Demonios entraron en Guerra contra los Ángeles Caídos y Dios y sus Ángeles seguidores, una guerra de tres bandos. Lucharon mucho tiempo y perdieron muchas tropas, la guerra terminó hace varios cientos de años sin haber ganador. Los Demonios perdieron a muchos de sus miembros de Sangre Pura, perdiendo también varios de sus ejércitos propios. Pese al sece al fuego, aún hay problemas entre las razas, razón por la cual ninguna de estas bajó la guardia.

Fue esa la razón de la creación de las [ _Evil Piece_ ], un sistema para reencarnar humanos en demonios y así aumentar sus tropas. Los Demonios Nobles decidieron dar de forma irónica los rasgos de un juego humano, el ajedrez, a sus sirvientes, volviendo el juego también popular entre los suyos. El Amo se le clasifica como [ _Rey_ ], seguido de otros cinco rasgos que simbolizan el resto de las piezas, cada una con una característica especial.

[ _Reina_ ], que ganaba un aumento de Poder Mágico, Fuerza, Resistencia y Velocidad; [ _Caballero_ ], que recibía un aumento en su velocidad y agilidad, en detrimento de la fuerza bruta: [ _Torre_ ], que de forma inversa al [ _Caballero_ ] recibía un aumento en su fuerza bruta, capacidad defensiva y resistencia, en vez de velocidad; el [ _Alfil_ ], que recibía solamente un aumento en su Poder Mágico; y el [ _Peón_ ], que era el más básico, pero que destacaba por su habilidad [ _Promotion_ ] que le permitía convertirse en alguna de las piezas anteriormente mencionadas al llegar a la base enemiga o recibir el permiso del [ _Rey_ ], sin poder convertirse en este claro está

Es por eso que nacieron los [ _Rating Game_ ]. De forma similar al ajedrez, los nobles enfrentaban sus Noblezas para decidir cual de estas era mejor. El juego influía mucho en la posición social de los Demonios y su Nobleza, ganando estatus y respeto si eras bueno. En si, todas esas personas orgullosas luchaban y se esforzaban por ver quién era mejor. A veces reunían humanos talentosos, ya que tener a alguien con talento en tu nobleza también aumentaba tu estatus.

Los demonios debían dominar cuatro cosas para ser los mejores entre los suyos: Conceder deseos, ganar en los [ _Rating Games_ ] y tener buenos tratos con Magos que generen nuevas invenciones e innovaciones. Era algo complicado, pero entendible.

Los demonios se clasificaba en [ _Clase Baja_ ], que eran los más débiles; [ _Clase Media_ ], donde habían demonios un tanto más fuertes; [ _Clase Alta_ ], que conformaba a los Nobles y a los demonios reencarnados talentosos; y por último, la [ _Clase Suprema_ ], que era la élite de la élite demoníaca, con poder, experiencia y talento abrumador.

—No soy un Demonio maduro todavía, así que no puedo participar en un torneo oficial. Aunque pudiera, hay cosas por las que necesito pasar, o no podré jugar. En pocas palabras, Yo y mis otros sirvientes aquí no podremos participar en el juego por un tiempo. —Dijo Rias rascando su mejilla con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Entonces no han participado en un Rating Game?

—Sí. —Respondió Kiba detrás suyo. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras asentía. El mundo de los Demonios es extraño, pensó. Solía imaginarlos malignos y aterradores, pero parece que su imaginación era incorrecta. Pero era interesante, y en cierta forma reconfortante saber que solo eran un montón de excéntricos orgullosos con mucho poder.

—Me gustaría ver uno de esos [ _Rating Game_ ] —Comentó Naruto, viendo que ya estaban frente al edifico abandonado. Aparentemente, era una casa de campo de una familia adinerada que se quemó durante un incendio. Pese a eso, se mantenía en pie, aunque muy apenas. La puerta estaba destrozada y llena de marcas de quemaduras, y lo que evidenciaba la presencia del demonio, marcas de garras.

—A partir de aquí todos tengan cuidado y no se separen —Ordenó Rias mientras entraban. Koneko-chan estaba directamente detrás de la pelirroja, seguido de Naruto con Kiba y Akeno a los lados. Era una buena formación, ya que tanto Naruto como Koneko tenían buenas habilidades de rastreo.

El vestíbulo era amplio, pero lleno de escombros y muebles carbonizados. Los numerosos agujeros en el techo permitían el paso de la luz de la luna, permitiéndole a Naruto ver los agujeros y rasguños en el suelo. Había un rastro de sangre seca que llevaba a las escaleras, o lo que habían sido escaleras, porque ahora eran un montón de escombros carbonizados con un enorme agujero en el centro.— _Allí esta el demonio, es obvio_ —Pensó manifestando su gear, al igual que Kiba. Koneko solo apretó sus pequeños pero poderosos puños, mientras que Rias y Akeno manifestaban Círculos Mágicos.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la mejilla de Naruto, pese a que mantenía su sonrisa. La presencia e instinto asesino del enemigo eran mucho más fuertes, casi tangentes. Pudo escuchar el sonido de algo grande y pesado arrastrándose. ¡Algo se acercaba!

—Puedo oler algo repugnante. Pero también puedo oler algo delicioso. ¿Es dulce? ¿O es agrio? —Dijo de forma burlona una voz femenina desde el agujero. Su voz era perturbadora, como la de un demente, lúdica y casi alucinante.— Oooh,¿Y un hombre humano joven? Mucho más delicioso...en varios sentidos... —Ese comentario agregaron varios escalofríos a la espalda de Naruto. ¿Por qué presentía que no le agradaría ese "varios sentidos"?

—Demonio Renegado Vaizor. Estamos aquí para eliminarte. —Declaró Rias sin dejarse intimidar.

—Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa... —La risa anormal hace eco alrededor de la habitación.. Ah, ahora lo entendía claramente.

Apretó sus puños, preparándose para combatir.— _Esta no es la risa de un humano. Y tampoco es la risa de un Demonio. ¡Es la risa de un monstruo!_ —Pensó.

Una mujer en topless apareció desde las sombras, flotando en el aire. Allí fue que Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

PASOS.

Unos pasos pesados. Lo siguiente que aparece es el cuerpo de una bestia gigante arrastrándose desde el agujero y alzándose en su gran masa. Era un grotesco ser con una antinatural forma, teniendo la parte superior de una mujer y la parte inferior de un monstruo. Empuñaba una especie de lanza en ambas manos.

La parte baja del monstruo tiene cuatro gordas patas con afiladas garras, y cola de serpiente. En si, parecía medir más de cinco metros de alto, pero no se parecía a los otros demonios que había visto.— _Conque esto es un demonio renegado...¡Bueno, son más feos que la mierda!_ —Pensó alegremente, no tendría remordimientos en matar a algo tan feo.

—Dejaste de lado a tu amo para arrasar a tu gusto...definitivamente mereces la muerte. En el nombre del Duque de Gremory, ¡Yo felizmente te eliminaré! —Proclamó Rias con determinación y dignidad.

Vaizor se carcajeo con su risa anormal.— ¡Eres astuta para ser una pequeña chicaaaaaaa! ¡Yo destrozaré tu cuerpo, y lo pintaré de rojo como tu cabellooooo! Pero aaaanteeeess —Señaló a Naruto con su lanza, haciendo que retrocediera medio paso.— Tuuuuu, mi querido rubio, tienessss a otra personaa que veeeerrr...¡Ahora, Mamara!

Un circulo oscuro se abrió bajo los pies de Naruto antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar. Antes de que pudieran lanzarse sobre el, fue engullido por el y desapareció.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Gritó Rias, lo cual apenas alcanzó a oír antes de que el agujero se desvaneciera en el aire.

— _ *******—**_

Naruto reapareció en otra parte, cayendo con dureza en el suelo.

—Ite..¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Murmuro para si mismo sobando su cabeza. No estaba dañado ni se sentía diferente, solo aturdido ante el viaje inesperado y la caída. Una vez se recompuso, revisó el lugar. Ya no estaba en la mansión.

Había sido llevado a lo que parecía ser un invernadero, o lo que había sido uno. Las ventanas estaban en su mayoría rotas, las mesas donde debían haber macetas rotas, quemadas o simplemente no estaban, y el suelo parecía haber sufrido muchos daños por algo pesado. Vides se habían apoderado de todo, creciendo entre los débiles soportes metálicos de las ventanas y cubriendo los muros.

— _¿Cómo rayos me llevó aquí? Y más importante, ¿Cómo estarás Rias y el resto?_ —Pensó mientras se levantaba sin bajar la guardia. Había algo en el ambiente que le daba mala espina. Pero claro, en un lugar como ese, TODO daba mala espina, así que...¿Quién podía culparlo?

— _Socio, estamos detrás del edificio abandonado, a unos quinientos metros. Rias y su grupo deben estar encargándose del demonio_ —Informó Kari a su lado. Naruto asintió, sabedor de que ellos ganarían. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero algo le detuvo. Una presencia...un momento..¡No podía ser!

—Valla...que presa tan agradable tenemos hoy —Dijo una voz flotante en el aire, alertando a Naruto. Revisó sus alrededores, pero no había nada. Entonces vio hacía arriba, descubriendo a su enemigo.

— _¡Maldición, hay dos de ellos!_ —Pensó, y luego frunció el ceño al verlo, era tan horrible como Vaizor.

Era una gigantesca y asquerosa araña, de cuerpo negruzco y grandes patas con puntas filosas. Saliendo de donde debería estar la cabeza estaba una mujer de vestido negro. Sus ojos eran negros como dos pozos sin fondo, con grandes colmillos saliendo de su boca y garras brillantes.

Sus dientes chasquearon un par de veces, mientras sonreía inmensamente.—No temas...rubio, solo vengo a...traerte un mensaje...bueno, luego te comeré jijijiji —Dijo de manera burlona, para luego abrir grotescamente su boca escupiendo un líquido negro que aterrizó cerca de Naruto.

Antes de que pudiera gritar o comenzar a atacar al demonio, la cosa negra comenzó a agitarse y a mutar. Se alzo y tomo una forma vagamente humanoide, sin rasgos, solo una masa negra que parecía ser líquida y a la vez sólida. Dos ojos brillantes y amarillos se veían donde debería estar su rostro, cambiante como la niebla o el agua turbia, sin pupila o esclerótica, solo dos focos amarillos. Al final se solidificó como si fuese un trozo de gelatina negra que intentaba imitar a un hombre adulto y fallaba en el intento.

Esos ojos fríos e inmóviles le vieron en silencio, como si le estuviera analizando.— _**Uzumaki Naruto...conque así eres ahora...no presentas una amenaza**_ —Dijo con voz burlona, pero rasposa y extraña. Daba una sensación de antigüedad, desagrado y extrañamente...familiaridad. No de la buena, como de un familiar, sino de alguien a quien deseas partirle la cara con mucha fuerza...aunque no tenía cara, por lo que parecía. Una asquerosa sonrisa se abrió en la masa, conectada por esta, dejando ver detrás suyo.— _**Como siempre...te he observado...pero en esta vez...eres débil...**_

—¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! ¡¿Quién demonios eres para empezar, plasta negra?! —Gritó Naruto sin dejarse intimidar por el extraño ser, que simplemente rió ante sus preguntas.— ¡¿Y a quién llamas débil, eh?! ¡Ya verás lo débil que soy cuando te parta la cara!

— _ **Sé mucho más sobre ti que tu nombre, Uzumaki Naruto...y no creo que en tus condiciones...puedas vencerme...así que...por el momento...solo probaré tu potencial ...y te mostraré algo divertido...**_ —La sonrisa se ensanchó, y parte de el salió disparado al techo y comenzaba a cubrir a la mujer-araña, que al parecer no se lo esperaba por su reacción violenta.

—¡AHHHHH! ¡DIJISTE QUE SI TE AYUDABA NOS DEJARÍAS VIVIR! —Gritó dolorosamente, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Sus patas se agitaban en el aire, antes de que con un sonido mojado fuesen brutalmente compactadas junto a su mitad inferior. Escupió sangre y gritó, mientras intentaba arrastrarse y escapar de la masa negruzca teñida de rojo que era su cuerpo inferior, pero al parecer aún quedaban trozos suyos unidos a esta que le impedían dejar esa cosa que le aplasta atrás. Naruto solo observaba esto pálido del asco, apretando sus puños. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Ahora realmente quería partirle la cara.

La masa negra solamente le vio con su sonrisa perturbadora.— _**Inocente...tu solo eres un peón...uno que dará vida a un sirviente mejor**_ —Con un grito de agonía final, la parte humanoide fue absorbida en la masa. Hubo ruidos desagradables de cosas siendo aplastadas, antes de que esa masa negra y roja palpitante se quedara quieta.— _**Buena masa...¡Kaibetsu no Sōzō! (Creación de Monstruo)**_

La masa se sacudió y comenzó a mutar, tomando una forma cada vez más humana a la par que inhumana. Con un sonido viscoso, la oscuridad se rompió mostrando el ser creado.

Era un ser humanoide muy alto y delgado, como una armadura negruzca. Sus brazos terminaban en garras. De su espalda brotaban dos pared de brazos más, carentes de manos, como patas de araña. Su rostro era similar al de la masa negra: Una sonrisa horrible y aparentemente grabada de forma perpetua en su rostro, y dos rendijas como ojos. Dos cuernos brotaban de sus esquinas, curvándose hacia arriba y luego hacia el frente como los cuernos de un toro.

Dos luces rojizas, que Naruto dio por entender eran sus ojos, se encendieron en las rendijas una vez la oscuridad se disolvió completamente en el suelo como agua sucia. Marcas rojas como venas brillaron en su cuerpo por unos segundos antes de apagarse.

— _ **Realmente...los humanos de esta época...idealizan buenos monstruos...¿Lo reconoces, no? Mandamiento de Verdad...solo que le hice...unas modificaciones —**_ Comentó burlonamente la masa negra. Naruto no respondió, pero notó que tenía razón. Era obvio de quién se había inspirado, y no le agradaba nada las modificaciones y habilidades que tenía o podría tener ahora. El ser original ya de por si estaba seguro de que era más fuerte que el, no quería imaginar qué tan fuerte era ahora que era real y tangente.— _**Ironía...me aprovecharé de sus pesadillas y creaciones...para hacer mi ejercito...¿Verdad? Tal vez haya en este ser, al menos...ahora no...**_

Estaba muy perturbado por lo visto, una habilidad de crear bestias con su imaginación y materia preexistente.— _No es Annihilation Maker_ —Pensó, recordando el llamado "Longinus" que aparecía en el Libro de Sacred Gear que le dio Fleri-senpai.

Los Longinus eran una clasificación mucho más poderosa de Sacred Gear, capaces de matar dioses, y eran trece en total. Era tan poderosos que solo había uno de cada, y reencarnaban cada vez que su portador moría. El que mencionó, Annihilation Maker, permitía crear bestias con la imaginación, pero no de esa manera. No necesitaba vida preexistente, podía crear de la nada. Esta era mucho más grotesca y repugnante, tan vil como el aura que emitía su usuario.

— _ **Supongo que...haré más amigos...kukuku...pero te dejaré algo...considéralo un regalo...**_ —El monstruo inspirado en el Mandamiento de Verdad alzó su mano, creando un portal negro en el aire. Esa era la habilidad del monstruo araña, pero parecía mucho más controlado.

 _ **¡KLANG!**_

Hubo una explosión de humo y un sonido metálico.

Naruto masculló una maldición, cubriéndose con su brazo derecho y usando el izquierdo como soporte. Estaba usando toda su fuerza, pero podía sentir como era arrastrado. ¿Qué diablos le había golpeado? El polvo se asentó, permitiendo que viera su oponente.

—¡¿Pero que—

Una armadura vacía. Eso era lo que le había golpeado, una armadura de caballero antigua. Su larga y pesada espada de dos manos estaba atrancada firmemente entre las púas, y seguía ejerciendo una asombrosa presión. Un brillo violeta rodeaba la armadura, mostrando que estaba siendo controlada.

— _ **Tu primera prueba...no decepciones...**_ —Declaró la sombra, moviendo un tentáculo como si fuese un ademán de un brazo.

La armadura aumentó su fuerza, empujando con dureza a Naruto quien masculló varias palabras altisonantes que sus primas no le permitían decir.

— _¡¿Cómo diablos tiene tanta fuerza?!_ —Pensó haciendo lo posible por no ser empujado, pero no estaba resultando.— _Maldición...no quería usar mi aura sin haber probado bien que puedo hacer con ella pero...¡Ack!...no me deja opción..._ —Cerró sus ojos en concentración, sintiendo su energía interior y forzándola a salir. Sus extremidades ganaron un leve brillo, no el que quería pero esperaba fuese suficiente.— ¡Alejate armadura extraña! —Gritó golpeando el peto con su puño mejorado.

Con un chasquido y un chirrido la armadura fue forzada a separarse. Se recompuso con velocidad, pero mantenía una gran abolladura en su peto. Hubo un chasquido, e hizo un gesto con la espada que el rubio reconoció: ¿Eso es todo? Naruto sonrió, y tomó firmemente una de las púas de su guantelete.

—¿Quieres jugar con espadas, eh? ¡Entonces eso haremos! —Convirtió la púa en una espada, si la sombra se sorprendió, no lo mostró. Alzó su espada, agarrada con ambas manos, a la altura de su hombro, y bajo sus rodillas.

La armadura hizo retroceder su pierna derecha mientras sostenía la espada en su mano derecha casi vertical y visiblemente bajo su cintura. No podía leer sus gestos, así que tendría que valerse de sus instintos y lo poco que sabía de esgrima aprendido de Kiba.

Debía acabarlo lo más rápido posible, no sabía si la sombra podría salir con más trucos. Decidido, Naruto se centró en sus dos ojos y observó enteramente a la armadura. La distancia era aproximadamente de ocho metros, lo cual no era problema porque ya había visto la velocidad de la armadura.

La armadura soltó un rugido gutural y estampó su pie en el pavimento de mármol, alejando los escombros de alrededor suyo. Su cuerpo duro robusto se movió en un terrible, rápido e innatural movimiento compuesto. Naruto se lanzó al ataque apenas su pie tocó el suelo, rugiendo y alzando su espada.

El aire tembló cerca de su oreja derecha. Pero no sintió dolor ni impacto. — _¡Lo esquivé!_ —Pensó triunfante mientras se escabullía en la defensa de la armadura.—¡O...oooh! —Su espada tenía un resplandor dorado en su grito. Con un impacto limpió, detrás de la armadura, el viento rompió y empujó los escombros.

La armadura fue arrastrada, pero Naruto no se detuvo.

—¡Muere estúpida cosa metálica! —Gritó girando su espada y cortando en contra la armadura, dejando una marca en x. La armadura sin inmutarse bajó su espada, chocando contra la de Naruto, liberando multitud de chispas. Naruto apretó los dientes, sintiendo el suelo hundirse bajo la fuerza de su enemigo.— ¡No pienso...perder...ante una armadura! ¡!O...ooooh!

Su espada se deslizó por el filo del mandoble, empujándolo a la izquierda, y cortando profundamente el peto. Agarró con fuerzas el mango evitando que la espada bajara demasiado, y volvió a cortar hacia arriba antes de alejarse para tomar aire.

Vio con una sonrisa el daño ocasionado: El peto estaba desecho, como si un animal hubiera jugado con el. El yelmo tenía un leve corte en medio, pero seguía unido.

—Parece que puedes aguantar más...¡Vamos! —Ambos se lanzaron sobre el otro, un choque de espadas de alta velocidad empezó a casi una distancia de cero.

Lo que asustaba a Naruto era como la armadura lidiaba con sus desorientados ataques consecutivos sin dar un paso atrás. La espada plateada que lanzaba ataques de todas direcciones era manejada por el mandoble, brillando libremente, atacando con cortes de dos o tres golpes consecutivos cuando hubiera una pequeña apertura. Con una velocidad sorprendente.

Pero había algo bueno en la situación: Naruto estaba aprendiendo.

Si, estaba aprendiendo con cada golpe y cada choque, con cada corte leve que recibía. Su estilo mejoraba, anexando las técnicas de su enemigo, y evitando hacer cortes tan largos. Con cada corte comenzaba a entender mejor el cómo usar su espada, razón por la cual se estaba manteniendo frente a la armadura. A esa distancia, ambos bandos movían difícilmente sus pies y continuaban defendiendo en contra de la barrera de cortes y estocadas que iban hacia delante y hacia atrás solo esquivando con su cuerpo o bloqueando. El espectáculo alrededor del par era como si una multitud de estrellas estuvieran surgiendo, rebotando y desapareciendo, una tras otra. Incluso el sonido del metal chocando tenía cierta magnificencia, recordando al dueto de instrumentos de percusión.

— _Kiba estaría orgulloso_ —Pensó, usando su aura lo más posible para aumentar su velocidad y mantener el ritmo. Era gracias a esta que estaba moviéndose de esa manera, aunque dudaba que igualara la habilidad y velocidad de Kiba. La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció cuando, al trabar espadas con su enemigo mudo, este sacó de su cinto lo que parecía ser una espada corta.— ¡Gah!

Alcanzó a retroceder, pero su pecho fue cortado desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura derecha. No era muy profundo, pero valla que le dolía. Su camisa y chaqueta cayeron cortadas al suelo, manchadas de sangre.— ¡Pagarás por eso, armadura extraña! —Gritó con una sonrisa torcida lanzándose sobre su enemigo. Bloqueó su corte con su espada, y forzó su puño derecho a quedar entre ambos.— ¡Crece, Silver Vine!

 _ **¡SWISH! ¡SLASH!**_

Las púas de su brazal crecieron inesperadamente, atravesando el pecho y brazos de la armadura haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. El agarre de su espada se mantuvo, por lo que la agitó violentamente forzando a Naruto a alejarse, pero el daño estaba hecho. Sus brazos a penas se sostenía, mientras que su pecho estaba prácticamente desecho. Pero no cayó, sino que una tenue aura violeta se reunió en las aberturas, como si fuese un refuerzo.

Sonrió al ver la rápida recuperación de la armadura, la cual pudo igualar a duras penas.—¡Es hora de terminar esto! —Naruto, que se estaba hincando en el suelo, de repente se volvió una ráfaga de viento y saltó.

Era un corte hacia abajo desde la derecha sin ningún truco Sin embargo, la hoja se movió a una velocidad terrorífica que parecía borrosa incluso a los ojos de de la sombra. Ahora todo su cuerpo brillaba en dorado, como si fuese una antorcha, y su brillo crecía cada segundo. Fue un milagro en cambio, que la armadura se las arreglara para bloquearlo a tiempo. '¡Gaan!' El eco desgarrador del impacto sonó a través de la sala, repartiendo chispas que iluminaron vívidamente las caras del par por un momento.

La armadura paró el corte habilidosamente cerca de la guardia de su espada, pero no pudo absorber la fuerza de la carga y fue forzada varios pasos hacia atrás. Naruto juntó sus espadas y empujaba hacia la armadura sin bajar la presión. La rodilla armada de esta se empezó a doblar ligeramente. El suelo se cuarteó debajo de ellos, el viento aullaba ante el choque de sus espadas y energías.

—¡Recuerda esto...sombra extraña! —Masculló Naruto empujando su esfuerza con fuerza. Su espada comenzó a teñirse de dorado con sus palabras. Todas las sombras estaban siendo devoradas por su luz, excepto la masa negra que solo ensanchaba su sonrisa.— ¡Soy...Uzumaki Naruto...y no pienso...perder ante un truco...COMO ESTE! ¡RAAAAHHHH!

 _ **¡SLASH!**_

El suelo y aire estallaron en una nube de humo. La sombra tuvo que anclarse para evitar salir volando.

—Ah, ha,ah, ha —Se oyó. Cuando se despejó el polvo, observó el resultado.

Naruto estaba arrodillado en el suelo con su espada apoyada en el suelo rectamente, como si hubiera dado un corte, respirando con dificultad y sudando copiosamente. La armadura frente a el estaba inmóvil, con su espada atrapada en la posición de bloqueo. Crak, crack, crack, con un tintineo, la espada cayó cortada a la mitad, la armadura se dividió limpiamente, antes de despedazarse en pequeños trozos negros. El brillo la abandonó, mostrando que había ganado.

Su propia espada cayó al suelo y se convirtió en la púa que era antes, seguida de Naruto que sentía todo su cuerpo arder del cansancio. El tampoco brillaba, no tenía la fuerza mental para usar su aura.

La sombra parecía que iba a decir algo cuando sintió que algo andaba mal. Se replegó a la izquierda segundos antes que el suelo donde estaba parado y el muro detrás suyo fuesen cortados limpiamente. El polvo voló por el aire, junto a los cristales rotos.— _ **Jo-jooo, sublime, simplemente sublime.**_ —Dijo burlonamente la sombra, al tiempo que su acompañante creaba un portal debajo suyo. Mientras se hundía, siguió hablando. Parte de el se convirtió en un rústico brazo, y le señaló.— _**Pasaste la primera prueba...pero habrán más...cada vez que me veas...mi fuerza crecerá...y un día...te mataré...**_

Se desvanecieron en el aire. Su presencia se desvaneció, diciéndole que se habían ido. Kari sanaba lentamente sus heridas, pero no podía recuperar su cansancio. Se levantó tambaleante, era como si hubiera corrido un maratón. No pudo dar más que unos pasos antes de colapsar en el suelo, afortunadamente, justo cuando Rias y su grupo irrumpían en el invernadero destrozado.

* * *

¡Uff, cuanta tensión y suspenso!

Espero y les haya gustado el primer capítulo del año, un tanto atrasado pero completo. Aquí me desvié de nuevo del canon, agregando a ciertos personajes que creo todos reconocerán. Aquí se vio a Naruto luchar en igualdad con la armadura, pero realmente no está al nivel de Kiba, ya que la armadura es como un robot y no es tan rápida como Kiba. Por decirlo de alguna forma, esta a medio camino y eso gracias a su aura, cuya función se explicará mejor en el próximo capítulo, pero aquí les dejé unos indicios. ¡Sean listos y descubran la función, y ganarán...una galleta! Les gustan las galletas, ¿No?

Realmente no sabría si incluir a Asia en el harem, o ponerla como hermana adoptiva del rubio. Umm, tentador, ¡Decidan ustedes! También dejen qué enemigos creen que llegue a crear nuestro amigo negro, que dejó en claro su ironía y diversión al usar nuestras creaciones.

No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que dejad sus comentarios y compartid la historia con sus amigos. Nos leemos luego, ¡Hasta otra!


End file.
